Love On The Airwaves
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Hunter and Shawn are divorced with a son, but lonely. John and Adam two friends are lonely as well. Find out what happens when they join a dating service, will they Find Love On The Airwaves? or will they all remain lonely and unhappy? M/M Mpreg.
1. The Agency

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

**Title: Love On The Airwaves**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Pairing: Triple H/Cena, HBK/Edge.**

**Summary: ****Hunter and Shawn are divorced with a son, but lonely. John and Adam two friends are lonely as well. Find out what happens when they join a dating service, will they Find Love On The Airwaves? or will they all remain lonely and unhappy?**

"Come on Hunt, it won't be that bad, you need this." Shawn said, dragging his ex-husband, best friend and father of his child out of the house. "Shawn I don't need a dating service." Hunter huffed. "Look I am a member, I thought it would be good, could you just try? This is your birthday gift from me after all." Shawn said Hunter sighed. "Fine, let's get this over with then" he said Shawn smiled. They got into Shawn's 2012 Lunar Blue Metallic Mercedes Benz C250 Luxury Sedan and they headed off to the dating service.

"So how does this thing work anyway?" Hunter asked. "Well Rebecca, the owner she will put us into separate rooms and then you will sit and watch some videos of perspective mates, you chose which one you like and you go on from there." Shawn said, Hunter smiled. "Seems easy enough." He said, Shawn smiled and nodded. He was glad that Hunter was getting into the swing of things, he just wanted Hunter to be happy.

Shawn pulled up to the office in downtown Boston and they got out of the car. They walked inside and waited to meet up with Rebecca. "Come in Shawn." She said a few minutes later. "You must be Hunter" she said, shaking Hunter's hand. Hunter nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you" he said Rebecca smiled and took a seat as did Hunter and Shawn. "So I am sure Shawn has told you what will be going on, but I will run over things with you." She said Hunter smiled.

"We have a computer program that matches up your compatibility, you will step into a room and press play on the DVD and watch some perspective mates videos, out of the videos you will chose the person you like, then we will set up a date for you." She said, Hunter nodded. "Sounds good." He said. "OK let's get started" she said she led both men to their rooms and they walked in. Hunter walked in and sat down he pressed play and watched a few videos, none of the men doing anything for him, he sat up when he saw a nice looking man.

He looked like a rugged outdoors type, he had long blonde hair, a little bit of a beard going on and he was wearing a flannel shirt, he was very good looking. Hunter sat there and watched the video. "Hi my name is Adam, I am 25 and I just graduated from college with a journalism degree, right now I am working at a pizzeria whilst looking for the right job to come along."

"I live here in Boston with my best friend who is more like a brother to me." he said, Hunter was interested. "I am looking for a stable man, someone who has a soft side, who is mature and who has his own job and home. I want someone who can make me laugh, someone who makes me feel." He said.

Hunter smiled, this was the guy he wanted to meet for sure. He grabbed the tape and went back to the waiting room. In with Shawn he was looking at the video and so far no one he fancied came along, he was about to switch it off when a young man popped up onto the screen. Shawn could tell he was built his muscles were nearly ripping his buttoned down shirt open, he had light brown hair with some tinges of blonde, bright blue eyes and dimples to die for.

"Hi my name is John, I am 25 I just graduated from Boston University with a full diploma in journalism. For now though I work at Starbucks trying to find the perfect job for me. I currently live with my best friend in a small home, just what I like, I'm looking for a man who is stable and who doesn't need to be babied, someone mature who also knows how to have fun, someone who can laugh but be serious at the same time….I just want to feel a connection with someone." John said.

Shawn smiled, this was the guy he wanted to meet, he seemed perfect for him. Shawn grabbed the tape and walked outside. He sat down beside Hunter and waited for Rebecca to come and get them. Minutes later and they were in her office. "So?" she asked. "I like the guy John. He seems nice. So I would like to meet him." Shawn said, Rebecca smiled. "Hunter?" she asked. "A guy named Adam." He said, Rebecca smiled. "They live together, so would you be OK with a double date?" she asked. "Of course" Hunter said Shawn smiled.

"OK then I will give the guys a call and set up a time, date and place and it will be done. Have fun guys" she said, Hunter and Shawn smiled and left. They hoped both Adam and John would be willing to meet them for the double date, they were both lonely and they needed to get out there and meet someone new.

**ELSEWHERE**

John Cena sighed as he arrived home from work today had been hectic. He walked up to the house he shared with his best friend and walked inside, the house was a rental and a Single-Family Home is located in the Roslindale neighbourhood in Boston, MA. The average listing price for Roslindale, the house had 2 beds, 3 baths, approximately 1,566 square feet, and was built in 1915. It was everything John and Adam needed and more.

He walked in just as the home phone rang, he ran over to the phone and picked it up. **"Hello, John speaking."** John said, **"Hi John it's Rebecca from Match finder, the dating service"** she said, John frowned, he had forgotten all about them. **"Oh hi, what can I do for you?"** John asked. **"I have a date lined up for you and Adam, it's a double date for tonight can you guys make it?"** she asked. Right then Adam walked in. **"Hold on a tic."** He said, he looked at Adam. "It's the dating service, are you up for a double date tonight, us two and two other guys?" John asked, Adam smiled.

"Sure" he said John smiled and lifted the phone to his ear. **"Sounds good Rebecca, what time?"** he asked. **"Seven PM. So please be ready on time I will have a car come and get you OK?"** she asked. **"Of course bye"** John said ending the call. Adam looked at his friend. "Seven PM, a car will be here to get us." John said. "Sounds fancy, you know what this means right?" Adam asked, John looked at Adam and shrugged. "No Addy what does it mean?" John asked. "Shopping!" he exclaimed, John laughed and nodded. "OK then, let's go." John said.

They both grabbed their wallets and off they went. They both wanted to look really good for their dates, they hadn't been out with anyone in a long time. They went and got into Adam's, 1968 Dodge Charger and headed off to the store. They got there and got out and walked in. "Should we just go for suits?" Adam asked John nodded. "Yeah I think that's the safest thing." John said Adam smiled and they started walking around looking at things, they both tried different things on before deciding.

Adam chose a Youth Fit Silver two button single breasted lounge suit, side vents, with matching flat front trousers featuring smart waist and belt loops. He topped the outfit off with some nice dress shoes. John chose the same thing but in black, silver suited Adam and black suited John. They both looked very sexy in their suits. They paid for the suits, John paying with his dad's credit card and they headed home. They both wondered what their dates were like, it was going to be an interesting night, that's for sure.

**LATER**

"Are you ready?" Hunter asked his ex as he waited for Shawn to dress for the date, the car would be there any minute to pick them up. Hunter sat down at the kitchen table wearing his Navy self-stripe two button single breasted lounge suit, side vents, with matching flat front trousers and belt loops. He looked very nice, the navy colour seemed to bring out his eyes, his hair was slicked back into a pony tail he looked very sexy.

Shawn walked out strutting his stuff in his Grey pin stripe two button single breasted lounge suit, side vents, with matching flat front trousers and belt loops. His hair was also slicked back in a ponytail. He looked amazing, Hunter smiled at his ex, he found it surprising he had no sexual feelings at all towards Shawn but he liked it, it meant it was finally time to move on with their lives. "You both look nice" William Michael Helmsley said, he was Hunter's and Shawn's ten year old son. "Thanks Billy, Kelly will be here in a minute." Shawn said, Kelly was their next door neighbour and babysitter.

Kelly walked in and smiled at Hunter and Shawn. "There's a black limo outside." She said, Hunter and Shawn smiled, they kissed Billy goodnight and they left. They went down to the car and stepped in, they were both nervous but at the same time both very excited as well. They needed this. They had been divorced for a while and they both knew it was time to move on.

They just hoped these two guys would be the ones helping them along the path.

John and Adam sat in the car on the way to the restaurant. "I am so nervous….What if they're old bald guys." Adam said, he always got nervous about meeting new men. "It'll be OK Addy, look if at any time you don't like the guy or something just give me a signal or something." John said. "How?" Adam asked. "Just say you need to use the bathroom and I will follow." John said. Adam smiled. "OK sounds good, this should be good right?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yes it should be fine Adam. You need to relax." John said.

"OK I got this, I am cool, calm and collected." Adam said taking a deep breath John shook his head, he never understood why Adam was always so nervous around men. John was fine with it, it was part of the dating process. John just figured it was because of Adam's innocence, he hadn't ever really been in a relationship before, yes he had been kissed but nothing further than that. The car came to a stop and John looked up at the restaurant, they were at Mooo…"Nice place" John commented.

The driver opened the door and they stepped out, John smoothed out his suit as did Adam. "Ready?" John asked, John nodded. "Let's go." John said, Adam smiled, they walked in and walked to the hostess. "Hi there do you have a reservation?" she asked. "Uh we're meeting two men here from Match Finder?" John asked, "Right over here, your guests are already here." she said, she led them over to the table. They saw Hunter and Shawn and smiled at them. "Hi I'm Hunter and this is Shawn" Hunter said shaking their hands, "John and Adam." John said, they sat down together.

Shawn and Hunter sat beside one another, John was sat opposite Shawn and Adam was opposite Hunter. The waitress made their way over to them. "Hi my name is Sophie I'll be your waitress for the evening, what would you like to drink?" she asked, "Uh how about we get a bottle of wine?" Hunter asked the group they all nodded, "Can we have a bottle of Dominus" Hunter said, she smiled. "Great choice it's a nice white wine from the Napa Valley." She said, Hunter smiled.

"Are you ready to place your orders?" she asked, "Sure" Shawn said. "I'll have the Australian Kobe Sirloin with a side of the Mixed Market Vegetables" Hunter said Sophie smiled and wrote it down, "I'll have the Tenderloin of Beef Wellington with a side of the Whipped Yukon Gold Potatoes." Shawn said, she smiled. "I'll have the Dry Aged Rib Eye with a side of Exotic Mushroom Mix" Adam said. "And you Sir?" she asked. "I'll have the Butter Poached Maine Lobster " John said, she smiled. "Shouldn't be too long." She said and she walked away.

"So we watched your videos and we would like to talk to you more about everything" Hunter said, John and Adam smiled. "Sure what would you like to know?" John asked, he knew Adam was a bit too shy just yet to talk. "How about your families?" Shawn asked, John and Adam smiled. "I was raised by my mom, my dad split town when I was a kid and I haven't heard from him since and I don't want to. She was the best." Adam said, John smiled.

"You John?" Shawn asked. "I was raised by my parents, they're the best. I love them to bits. I have no brothers or sisters, so I was an only child. I guess you could say I was spoiled, I got everything I wanted and needed, but I wasn't a brat about it, they taught me at a young age that you had to work for the things you wanted, you couldn't just sit back and expect them to happen for you…." John said Hunter and Shawn smiled. "That's great" Shawn said John smiled at his date.

"What about you two?" John asked. "Well I was raised by my parents and I have a sister, Jo." Hunter said John smiled. "They live in New Hampshire though." Hunter said John and Adam smiled. "I was raised by my two parents and I have one sister, named Shari but they all live in Texas." Shawn said, John smiled. "I've always wanted to go there, see the horses and everything, I think it would be fun." John said, Shawn smiled. "You should try it some time." Shawn said John smiled.

Their food arrived and they started talking together in their own couples. Adam and Hunter were talking about sports, Adam wasn't into it, it was kinda boring to him, Shawn and John were talking about art and literature, which John wasn't into, he had never read a book that wasn't for school in his life, he just didn't find it interesting. "Excuse me I need to use the bathroom." Adam said John smiled. "I'll join you." John said they stood up and went into the bathroom. "What's up Addy?" John asked. "I have nothing in common with Hunter at all!" Adam exclaimed, John laughed. "Same with me and Shawn, the only thing I have in common with him is journalism." John said, Adam nodded in agreement.

Hunter and Shawn both owned a radio station, that was the only thing John found interesting about Shawn. "Why don't we switch it up? I kinda like Hunter more." John said, Adam smiled. "Yeah and Shawn is hot." Adam said, John smiled. "Let's go then." John said, Adam nodded, they headed back out the restaurant. They got there and were surprised that Hunter and Shawn had switched seats, they must have had the same thoughts. John and Adam smiled and sat down together. "We thought we would change it up." Hunter said John smiled.

"Thank god, I like you and all Shawn but we have nothing in common" John said Shawn smiled. "No worries John." he said the waitress came by and they ordered some desert, Shawn got the Butterscotch Toffee Parfait with a cup of coffee, Adam got the Crème Brulee with a tea, Hunter got the Lemon Meringue Pie with a coffee and John ordered the White Chocolate Cheesecake with a coffee. "Shawn and I were talking and there is something you both should know." Hunter said, Adam and John nodded. "Shawn and I used to be married, we also have a 10 year old son together." Hunter said, John and Adam were shocked. "I know it's weird but even though we had a wonderful son together, we realized we just weren't meant to be married, and for Billy's sake, we split up, and are much better for him AND ourselves as friends..." John and Adam smiled, they admired them.

"While we did love each other...we really only got married because Shawn was pregnant...and after a while, we realized it was not a good reason to marry...we would have saved themselves a lot of heartache if we had just stayed friends...because we are much better friends than they ever were as lovers...we just didn't have enough in common to keep a marriage alive, Billy has never suffered, we make sure of that...Billy is number one in our lives, and we need partners that will understand that..." Hunter said. Shawn smiled.

"Nothing is more important than a child," John nodded in agreement. They started talking about houses, and everything that comes with being a parent. "I get that I do, I LOVE Billy, but a house was just that a house..." Hunter said. "A House is the heart of the family..." Shawn said, Adam agreed. "Nah a family are the people in the house. People make a family, not a house." John said, Hunter smiled. It seemed like he and John were on the same wavelength.

"So John what kind of journalist are you?" Hunter asked. "Sports, I love every kind of sports" John said Hunter smiled, "What teams do you go for?" Hunter asked. "Well the Patriots, Celtics and Red Sox." John said, Hunter smiled and nodded. "Cool they're my favourites too, I'm glad you're into sports, Shawn isn't," Hunter said John laughed. "Same with Adam, he hates it when I watch it at home." John said. "Right you two live together right?" Hunter asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it's easier and cheaper, I love living with him. I mean we lived together in college so it only seemed right to live together out of college" John said Hunter smiled.

"What work are you doing now?" Hunter asked. "Working at a coffee shop, nothing too special, we're both looking for jobs in the journalism field but no one seems to be hiring at the moment." John said Hunter smiled. "I'm sure you'll get there soon enough." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. The dates came to an end, Hunter paid for the meal and they headed out to the cars. "Adam would you mind if I drove with John?" Hunter asked. "No go for it, I can go with Shawn." Adam said, they got in the cars and headed home. Shawn dropped Adam off and walked him up to the front door. "I had a great time." He said. Adam smiled. "Me too, please call me" Adam said Shawn nodded and smiled.

He cupped Adam's face and kissed him, it was just a light kiss but it was perfect. Adam was jelly legged. "Bye Adam." Shawn said, Adam smiled and watched Shawn leave. With John and Hunter they were driving and talking and laughing having a good time, the car came to a stop and Hunter smiled. "Nice place" he said, John smiled and nodded. "Thanks, thanks for a great night." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. They were still sitting in the car, Hunter couldn't take it anymore and he launched himself at John kissing him, John groaned into the kiss it was unexpected. "Sorry" Hunter said. "Don't be" John said pulling Hunter back to his lips, they kissed, made out, felt each other up for a few minutes before parting.

"I should….Should uh…Go." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. "Sure. Let me walk you to the door." Hunter said John smiled they walked up to the door and John pecked Hunter once more. "I'll call you" Hunter said John nodded and smiled, they hugged and John walked in.

He pressed his fingers to his lips and smiled. Hunter was amazing, the date had gone perfectly, he couldn't wait for more.

**Please Review…**


	2. Second Dates

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

**DAYS LATER**

It was nine AM. When the house phone rang at John's and Adam's. John groaned he had worked late last night the last thing he wanted to be doing was having to wake up because of the phone, thankfully the ringing stopped meaning Adam had answered the phone, he was so glad, he just wanted to sleep for a few more hours at least. He closed his eyes and willed himself back to sleep. He was nearly there when his bedroom door opened and Adam creeped in.

Adam sat on the bed and shook John. "What Adam?" John asked, he wasn't a morning person. "Phone for you" Adam said. "Who is it?" John asked. "Hunter." John sat up in bed and his eyes widened. "Just take the call John, you won't be disappointed." John nodded and took the phone into his hands. **"Uh hello?"** John asked. **"John hi, it's Hunter but I guess Adam already told you that so now I sound like a complete idiot."** Hunter said John chuckled. **"It's fine, what's up?"** John asked. **"I have an opportunity for you, I've already spoken to Adam about this and he's said yes so I was hoping you'd say the same."** Hunter said.

**"OK then, what's going on?"** John asked. **"Would you mind coming into WKBOS for a tryout? Shawn and I discussed it yesterday we're looking for some new on air talent and we wanted to give you guys a shot….So what do you say?" **Hunter asked he was nervous he hoped John would say yes, Adam did. John looked at Adam who was nodding and smiling. **"Yeah sure, can you give me an hour, I worked late last night I need to shower and get dressed."** John said. **"OK cool, that's perfect, I will see you in an hour."** Hunter said. **"OK bye Hunter."** John said ending the call.

"Quick get in the shower" Adam said rushing him, John sighed. "Don't rush me Adam, not in the mood." John grumbled, Adam sighed, "Sorry I'll make you a coffee OK?" John nodded and headed into the bathroom. He showered and dressed in some jeans, a shirt and a sweater, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and he went into the kitchen. Adam handed him a to go cup filled with coffee and they headed out. "I am not drinking this in my car" John said. He loved his baby and he wasn't gonna ruin it. "Fine, but if you spill that in my baby I will kill you" Adam said John laughed and they headed to the car.

They got into the car and Adam drove them to the station. John was feeling a whole lot better, once he had a coffee in him he always felt so much better. They pulled up at the station and got out. They walked into the station and up to the reception desk. "Hi Adam Copeland and John Cena here for Hunter Helmsley." Adam said. "Of course, you can go right up." She said, John and Adam smiled and headed up to the studios. They got up there and went to the desk. "Hi there, how can I help you guys?" the woman said. "We're here for a try out" Adam said, she smiled and nodded. "OK just take a seat and Hunter and Shawn will be with you in a moment." She said John and Adam smiled.

They waited a while, they could hear the other try out's going on some of them were really good, some of them sucked, they were stuttering, John and Adam didn't know what to think about it. They were both excited and nervous but John was worried that the only reason they were given this chance was because of their new relationships with Shawn and Hunter. "Adam you're up" the lady said, Adam smiled and headed into the studio, he saw Shawn and Hunter. "Here's the script, just go for it and give it your own twist, introduce yourself" Shawn said Adam nodded.

He took a seat and put the headphones on. "Hi there, I'm Edge and I'm here for the news updates. To start off with today in Malden, Hours after an alleged armed bank robber was fatally shot by police and two accomplices were arrested, dozens of state troopers and local police scoured a residential neighbourhood of Malden searching for additional suspects.

State Police spokesman David Procopio said one man who allegedly robbed a Saugus bank was killed in a hail of gunfire during a shootout with local police in Malden, where the three had fled in a red car."

"One other alleged robber was arrested soon after the shooting and a third who took off on foot was arrested in the area around 500 Broadway in Malden. An employee at the Saugus bank on Lynn Fells Parkway in Saugus who answered a phone, confirmed the bank had been robbed but declined to comment. Armed SWAT teams could be seen surrounding a home at the intersection of Central and Greenwood avenues about 8 p.m. as police diverted foot traffic from Central Avenue. A low-flying helicopter with a searchlight and multiple K-9 units were searching the area. 'Police are starting to go through neighbourhoods around the scene, clearing backyards and unattended vehicles, checking sheds and wooded areas,' Procopio said in a phone interview."

"There has been dozens of witnesses one witness said that One man was running across the street, when she heard a loud crack. 'The first gunshot we were kind of confused, then we heard it go like, boom-boom-boom-boom-boom.' She then said her toddler daughter, seated in a stroller, started to cry. The police are still searching at this moment, we will bring you more of this story as It comes to light….This is Edge signing off" Adam said, Shawn and Hunter looked at one another they were pleasantly surprised. "That was great Adam, you can go sit with the others and send John in." Shawn said Adam nodded.

He left and sent John in, John walked in and sat down at the seat he put the headphones on and smiled. "Welcome back to the show folks, I'm John Cena here with the latest sports updates. In news Boston Celtics guard, Mikael Piteous fell awkwardly onto his back after his left-hand shot was challenged by Lou Williams during the second quarter of the Celtics' visit to Philadelphia Friday night. Pietrus grabbed the back of his head, then coach Doc Rivers and trainer Ed Lacerte went onto the court, then the entire Celtic team and coaching staff joined them."

"After about five minutes of treatment, Pietrus was strapped onto a stretcher. The scenario was reminiscent of an incident involving the Celtics' Marquis Daniels, who returned to play this year after undergoing spinal surgery. Daniels appeared to be strongly affected by this incident, kneeling near Pietrus and bowing his head. The crowd at the Wells Fargo Center quieted, then followed Kevin Garnett's lead in applauding as Pietrus was wheeled off the court on a stretcher. The teams returned to action after a nine-minute delay, Ryan Hollins shooting the free throws. We will keep you updated with more news about this incident" John said.

"All of us here at WKBOS send out our heart felt prayers and well wishes to Pietrus and his family….this is John Cena signing off. Hustle. Loyalty. Respect." John said ending the news segment. John took his headphones off and looked at Shawn and Hunter. "Was that OK?" John asked. "Yeah it was great" Shawn said Hunter was speechless, he had no idea, John was that good on the microphone. "You can go join the other candidates." Hunter said John smiled and left. He sat beside Adam and smiled. They waited around for a while, Hunter and Shawn walked back over to them. "John, Adam and JoMo. You're hired, the rest of you good luck next time." Hunter said.

Everyone smiled. "Can I ask you something?" John asked, Hunter nodded. He led John to his office. "You didn't hire me because of our relationship right?" John asked. "No not at all you were the best." John smiled and nodded. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Hunter asked. "Nothing, usually I would work but I don't need to now." John said, Hunter smiled. "Wanna go out with me? like a one on one date?" Hunter asked. "I'd love too." John said Hunter smiled and pecked John on the lips. John sighed as he got a text message from Adam. "What's up?" Hunter asked. "Adam's upset, Shawn hasn't talked to him much. Doesn't Shawn like him?" John asked.

"The thing with Shawn is he's different form on air to regular Shawn, I'll talk to him, he's much more shy then you think" Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "OK thanks. I just don't want Adam upset or anything." Hunter smiled and went to talk to Shawn he needed to sort this out between them all. They talked a bit and Shawn went and approached Adam. "Adam….Would….Would you like to go out with me tomorrow, just us?" Shawn asked, Adam beamed. "Yes, of course" he said, John and Hunter smiled.

They were both glad that their friends were happy, they couldn't want anymore. "So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" John asked. "Surprise." Hunter said John laughed and nodded. "I am looking forward to it, to get to know you better" John said. "Me too John." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "Ready to go Jay?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled, he pecked Hunter on the cheek and left with Adam. They got to the car got in and drove home.

They were both really excited about going out on their solo dates, they just knew it was going to be good. They both wanted to get to know Hunter and Shawn better, there was a definite connection between them and they were interested to see where it all went.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

**ADAM AND SHAWN**

Adam was nervous as he waited for Shawn to come and pick him up. He didn't know where they were going but he knew it was going to be somewhere fun and different. John sat there on the couch watching Adam pace, Hunter would be by an hour later to pick him up for their date. "Would you chill out Adam? Jesus. It's Shawn, you like him." John said. "I know but I can't help It I am so nervous." Adam said. He sighed as he heard a car pull up, he looked out the window and saw it was Shawn's blue Mercedes. "I need to check something" Adam said John laughed.

Their doorbell rang and John got up and answered it. "Hey Shawn come in, Adam will be out in a minute." John said Shawn smiled at John. "So are you and Hunter going out tonight?" Shawn asked. "Yeah we are, once princess is gone I'll get ready" John said Shawn smiled and nodded. Adam walked in, looking amazing. He was dressed casually but in Shawn's mind Adam could make a potato sack look sexy. "Ready?" Shawn asked, Adam nodded and took his hand. "Have fun." John said Adam and Shawn smiled and headed out the door.

They walked down to the car and Shawn held Adam's door open for him, Adam smiled and got into the car. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Adam asked, Shawn smiled. "I thought we would go to the USS Constitution Museum." Shawn said, Adam smiled. "That sounds so cool" Adam said Shawn smiled and nodded. They got to the museum and got out. They walked inside and had a look around at everything. They went and had a look at the Old Ironsides in War and Peace which included scores of artifacts, documents, and photographs illustrating Constitution's decisive and symbolic role in US history. The exhibition answered these questions: Why was she built?, What innovative structure and strong materials made her invincible?, How did she earn her fame and nickname in the War of 1812? And Who helped save and preserve her from 1830 to today? Shawn and Adam also learnt how the Ship's innovative structure and strong materials made her invincible.

"Shawn thank-you for bringing me here it's amazing." Adam said, Shawn smiled as they looked at all the different things. "No worries, I am glad you agreed to come, I thought this would be different, I'm glad you came." Shawn said, Adam smiled. "I really like you Shawn, there was no way I would ever say no" Adam said Shawn smiled. "Why don't we go look at the art and artifacts?" Shawn asked, Adam smiled and nodded. They looked around and had a look at everything.

They saw all the arms and armament, the artwork, the ceramics and glass collections, the clothing and textiles, person possessions, the presentation pieces, the souvenirs, the spoils of war, and tools of the trade. Adam was in awe at everything, he couldn't believe all of these things. They were just amazing. Shawn held Adam's hand the entire time, just holding him close. He loved being with him, Adam spotted the gift shop and they walked over there.

"I want to get Billy something." Adam said Shawn smiled. "You don't need too, you really don't." Shawn said, Adam smiled. "I know, but I want to." Adam said Shawn smiled. "OK let's go." He said, they went to the store and looked around, Shawn smiled when he saw a "Skipper" The Officer Bear, he smiled and decided to get it for Adam. He just wanted to get him something, he liked seeing Adam happy. He liked to spoil him. Adam meanwhile was looking around for something for Billy, he found the perfect thing, it was a Boat in a bottle kit, "He'd like that." Shawn said, Adam smiled. "Really?" he asked. "I thought it would be cool if I could do it with him when we met?" Adam asked, Shawn smiled and nodded.

They paid for their items and headed out. It was getting late and Shawn needed to get home to his son. They got in the car and Shawn handed the bear to Adam. "It's for you." He said, Adam smiled. "It's so cute, thank-you." He said Shawn smiled and drove them back to Adam's. They got there and Shawn walked Adam up to the house. Once there Shawn pulled Adam in for a deep passionate kiss, Adam wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck deepening the kiss, Shawn's hands went to Adam's ass and he caressed it softly. They broke the kiss panting. "I'll call you." Shawn said, Adam smiled and walked inside.

**JOHN AND HUNTER **

Once Adam left John got dressed in his jeans and his Grey Adidas, tight thermal Boston Celtics shirt and his jacket. He had gotten it out of Hunter that they were going to a basketball game and he was so happy and excited, he hadn't been to a game in a while. He was also excited to be spending time with Hunter. He heard a car pull up and he saw Hunter's Pearl Grey Lexus GS 350 RWD. He heard the doorbell and he smiled and he took a deep breath, he opened the door and bit his lip, Hunter was looking hot, he was in black boots, tight jeans, his black Sportiqe Celtics Comfy Pride T-Shirt and his black jacket. He looked amazing.

"Ready?" Hunter asked John nodded, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door with Hunter. "You look really nice John." Hunter said John smiled. "You too." John said, Hunter opened John's car door. John stepped inside and sat down. Hunter got into the driver's side and they headed out to the TD Garden for the game. They got there and walked in. They grabbed a beer each and went to their near court side seats. "Excited?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I haven't been to a game in a long time. I Miss it." John said. "Why not?" Hunter asked. "I haven't had the money, I mean my dad gave me a credit card for emergencies but I don't think going to a basketball game is an emergency, unless it was the playoffs." John said Hunter laughed and nodded.

"So I thought after the game we could go and get a burger or something?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sounds great" he said, the match began and John and Hunter were getting into it. Hunter smiled seeing John let loose, he looked so happy, like he was having the best time of his life. Hunter loved seeing John smile, it was so nice to see. "What you staring at?" John asked. "Sorry, just you look so happy." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "I am so happy, you make me happy Hunter." John said Hunter smiled and nodded.

The game continued on with the Celtics winning by ten points. Once the game was over, Hunter and John went to the Celtic's store. They split up and looked around, Hunter wanted to get John something and John wanted to get Billy something. John picked out a Adidas Kids Celtics Garnett Revolution 30 Replica Home Jersey. He smiled and met up with Hunter at the counter. They smiled at one another and purchased their things. They walked out to the car. They got in and sat down. John smiled. "This is for Billy" John said Hunter smiled and nodded.

"He'll love it." Hunter said John smiled. "I got you a little something too." Hunter said John frowned. Hunter handed him a box and John opened it, John was shocked, "Hunter" he said, inside was a Celtics Logo ''3/8'' On SS Mini Dog Tag. "I saw you wearing your dogtags so I thought it would be nice to get you this." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. They headed out to the burger place. They got there and ordered a burger each. "I had such a good time Hunter, it was so much fun. I'm just glad you're a Celtics fan." John said, Hunter smiled. "Me too." Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

"I wonder how Adam and Shawn are doing." John said, Hunter smiled. "I'm sure they're having a good time. Shawn was really excited about it." Hunter said. "Yeah same with Adam. He was nervous but excited." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. "So are you excited to start work on Monday?" Hunter asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am, it's going to be good to have a job that I really love." John said Hunter smiled. "I'm glad, I think this will be a really good thing for you….Plus it means I get to see you every day." Hunter said, John laughed and blushed a little.

"It's a definite plus." John said Hunter smiled they finished eating and headed back to the car they got in and Hunter drove them. They were stopped at a stop sign and Hunter attacked John with a deep kiss, John groaned into the kiss but responded, his arms went around Hunter's neck and he pulled the older man closer. Hunter tried to move closer to John but it was a little hard. His hands went down John's neck, to his chest and his stomach and then to his pants, John moaned as he felt Hunter's hands on his clothed crotch, he broke the kiss panting.

"Take me to your place?" John asked, Hunter smirked and nodded. He kissed John once more before turning his car around and heading over to his place. He was excited, he had never thought that John would have wanted to go to his place this early on, this was only their second date, first solo date. But he wasn't going to deny John or reject him. The younger man turned him on something fierce and he couldn't get enough of him.

He glanced over at John who was smiling. He pulled up to the house and parked the car in the garage, he jumped out of the car as did John and he grabbed John's hand and walked inside.

John smiled, he was so happy he was here right now, tonight was going to be amazing.

**Please Review…**


	3. Meeting Billy

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

They walked inside and John looked around Hunter's house, his house was a Stately and spacious 8 room colonial with truly beautiful finishes. It had a handsome gourmet kitchen with granite counters and top of the line appliances. The lounge room had a fireplace which had sliding doors which opened to the deck.

There were French doors to the first floor library/study, it also had charming triple crown mouldings and beautiful floors. The master bedroom suite had a large private bath and all four bedrooms had a walk in closet.

The house was amazing. John loved it. They headed up to the master bedroom, Hunter hung his jacket up and took his shirt off. Before Hunter had chance to turn around John forced him against the door and started kissing his neck. Hunter was taken by surprise and his eyes widened as John's lips started to move slowly across his bare shoulder blades.

John leaned in and devoured Hunter's lips with an intense embrace. Hunter inwardly gasped, he could feel John's tongue darting around in his mouth, and his cock was pressing into him rubbing against his own.

Hunter suddenly felt his loins starting to tingle, oh god he was enjoying this. John traced his hand down Hunter's thigh and moved it to the centre of his belly before sliding it over his hot aching bulge, which was now tenting out against his jeans.

Hunter groaned feeling like he would spill his seeds at any second.

He had never felt so sexually aroused in his life, it had only been a kiss and a slight caress how could this be?

Hunter said nothing as John began to shed him of the rest of clothes. He watched the gorgeous man in front of him tugging on his button fly feeling mesmerized by what was happening. He was like a deer caught in the headlights.

John pushed Hunter's jeans down towards his thighs and then continued allowing his hard cock to spring free from its confines. John let the garment pool around Hunter's ankles and then knelt down in front of his cock and licked a bead of pre-come from the tip. Hunter shuddered at the warm wet tongue and felt his nipples erect.

John licked the whole length of Hunter's cock, his hands kneading his full tight scrotum. Hunter gulped feeling like there was a shortage of air in the room and then let out a low groan as John opened his mouth and slowly downed the entire length into his mouth.

"Oh shit" muttered Hunter, feeling like he had just taken the most incredible aphrodisiac "Oh that feels so good" Hunter looked down at John and the sight of his face stuffed full of his cock made him start to lose control. "I'm gonna come" cried Hunter trying to control himself. John removed his mouth. "I don't think so Hunt...not yet anyway" John stood up and began to remove his own t-shirt and jeans, Hunter could see a small black thong holding John's equipment together.

Hunter looked hesitant for a moment, his own cock was painfully rigid, and he was longing for his relief. He realised the only way to get it was to do as John wanted him to. Hunter bit his lip as he laced his fingers between the thin strips of fabric and began to slide them over John's, thick muscular hips.

Hunter could smell John's sex as he released his impressive cock from its tight hold of the fabric; Hunter slid his finger all the way down the back of the thong running across the crack of his butt. "Fuck Hunter….Make me wet." smiled John with a lustful look.

Hunter parted the firm ass cheeks that were inviting him to fuck and after a few moments of admiring his puckered entrance, he flicked his tongue against the tightly closed hole.

John growled hungrily at the sweet intrusion and this prompted Hunter to continue.

Hunter moved his hands to the front of John liking the feeling of power he now felt over this man. Hunter rubbed John's cock in and out of his closed palm feeling it grow harder with every lick of his tongue. Hunter's hands felt sticky as John leaked pre-come in preparation for his release, Hunter smoothed it over the tip of his cock whilst his tongue continued to wet and lubricate John's ass.

"Fuck me now." moaned John who was eager to feel Hunter's cock invade him. "You sure?" Hunter asked, he wanted to make absolute certain that this was what John wanted, John groaned. "Yes! I wouldn't be here spread out before you if I wasn't sure" John said Hunter smiled and nodded. Hunter placed the tip of his own aching cock against John's hole and then slowly eased his way up inside.

Hunter loved the sight of John's ass stretching and opening up as he pushed into him. He couldn't believe how tight and warm it felt. When Hunter was in John all the way up to the hilt, he began to slide his cock in and out of him, his hand still holding and pumping John's cock for maximum pleasure. "You OK?" Hunter asked. John smiled and nodded. He wrapped his legs around Hunter's back and pushed the older man into him again. John arched his back as Hunter's hard cock hit his prostate dead on.

"There?" Hunter grunted as he leaned forward and kissed John deeply. John moaned into the kiss and tangled his hands in Hunter's hair. It was nicely slicked back before but with the activities he was doing there was no way it would stay that way. "Yes Hunter….There….Fuck!" John called out, Hunter's hand on his cock and Hunter's cock pressing inside of him hard was almost too much to bare. He wanted this to last he really did but John didn't think it would. He was hot, and horny.

He hadn't had sex for a long time and he was so close. "It's OK John….Let go….it's OK." Hunter said into John's ear as he sucked on the lobe. John groaned. "Don't want to end." John moaned back to him his blunt nails were digging into Hunter's back probably leaving marks. But John nor Hunter gave a shit. They were having such a great time. They were joined together and it was the BEST they had ever felt sexually in all their lives. Hunter had once thought Shawn was the best but being with John right there in that moment was changing his views completely.

Hunter smiled and continued entering John. He could feel the tight tunnel gripping tightly around his hot throbbing cock, and it took all his willpower not to shoot his load too soon. John could feel Hunter's cock right up his ass, and ground back against him, he had never felt so full in his life. He could feel his cock throbbing with delicious tingles "Oh Hunt, that feels so good." he said smiling lazily up at Hunter.

Hunter grasped John's hips as he began to piston in and out of his tight opening, his balls slapping noisily against his sweat soaked skin." You're driving me wild John, I can't hold on." moaned Hunter as his thrusts became stronger and more urgent. John was moaning loudly now as their orgasm's started to peak, John bit his lip in pleasure, all the pain had more or less gone and his entire lower body felt like it was floating in a sea of sweetness. Hunter rubbed John's cock more furiously and as John's orgasm shot through him, Hunter cried out as John's muscles gripped and squeezed at his cock milking the come that burst its way out of the tip of his cock. They both tensed and then jerked together and then stilled as they regained their breath and returned to their pre-aroused state.

Hunter pulled his cock from out of John's ass and collapsed beside him.

John moved his hand to lazily stroke Hunter's sweaty muscled chest. "You OK?" Hunter asked, John smiled at him, "That was fantastic." John said happily, Hunter smiled. "Yeah it was." Hunter said, John smiled. "Do you want me to leave?" John asked. "No of course not. I want you to be here when I wake up in the morning." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "I need a cold drink, can I get you anything?" Hunter asked, John shook his head. "No thanks." John said Hunter smiled and nodded.

He got up, pulled on some shorts and took off downstairs. He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and headed back upstairs to John. He walked in and John had made himself comfortable, he was sitting up in bed with the TV on, ESPN of course. Hunter smiled, switched the lights off and joined him. John smiled when Hunter pulled him closer to him.

They sat there together, happy and satisfied watching the TV. Neither of them expected what happened tonight to happen but neither of them were regretting it. They both knew there was a connection there and it wasn't just a sexual connection, it was something more, something deeper and they wanted to see where this new relationship went.

John knew it was going to be different than his last relationship, Hunter was older, more mature and wiser, and he had a son he had to think about, John wasn't going to get his hopes up, he was just going to see where things took them.

**SATURDAY**

"What time will he be here daddy?" Billy asked Shawn as they cleaned up from breakfast, today Billy would be meeting Adam for the first time. He was excited he liked seeing his daddy happy. "He should be here shortly, are you sure you're OK with this?" Shawn asked, Billy nodded. "Yes, I know you and dad are dating I wanna meet them both." He said, Shawn smiled. "Well I think you're meeting John tomorrow when your dad picks you up." Shawn said, Billy smiled and nodded. There was a knock at the door and Shawn smiled. He went over to the door and opened it, he smiled seeing Adam there.

They kissed lightly and Adam walked into the home, Shawn's house was an Elegant brick townhouse. Gorgeous sun swept duplex penthouse with high ceilings and a wall of windows for treetop views. Expansive floor plan featured contemporary open lounging and dining with a gas fireplace, built-in bookcases and warm wood flooring. Fully appointed chefs kit with seating and 2-3 bedrooms that all have private full baths, including master suite with a luxury granite spa bath. The house also had a private 238 square foot basement storage room.

"Come in, Billy is so excited to see you." Shawn said, Adam smiled. They walked into the kitchen. "Billy, this is Adam. Adam this is my son William, but we call him Billy." Shawn said Adam smiled and shook Billy's hand. "Nice to meet you Billy, I've heard so much about you." Adam said Billy smiled. "Me too Adam." Billy said, Adam smiled. "So I got you the boat in a bottle kit, would you like some help putting it all together?" Adam asked. "Sure!" Billy exclaimed, he had been wanting to put it together for a while now. "Let's do it on the dining room table." Shawn said.

Adam and Billy walked into the room and sat down, they got all their bits and pieces out and started putting together the boat. Shawn sat opposite them watching them, he smiled at them. They looked like they were getting along great and that they would be great friends. It was such a relief to Shawn to know that he wouldn't have to worry about them in the future. "So Billy, what do you like doing?" Adam asked as they made the boat. "I like to draw and colour, I like to play basketball, I like to watch TV and movies and I like to read" he said, Adam smiled.

"I like to read too, when I was a kid, all I ever did was read, especially the Dr. Seuss books. They were my favorite ones. I loved them to bits. I still have my collection now." Adam said. Billy smiled and looked at him. "Really? Could I borrow them sometime?" he asked, Adam smiled. "Of course, I'll even read with you." He said, Billy smiled. "What about you Adam? What else do you like to do?" Billy asked. "I like to read, I like to work on cars a lot as well. You saw my car right?" Adam asked. "Yeah it's cool" Billy said, Adam smiled.

"I restored the car, I love working with them they're so easy and so much fun." Adam said. "But you get so dirty" Billy said Adam smiled. "That's all part of the fun….My best friend doesn't like it though, he likes to stay clean." Adam said. Billy smiled. "Same with my dad, he's like that." Billy said speaking of Hunter. Adam smiled he was really enjoying spending time with Billy, he was such a bright, amazing kid. "There all done" Adam said as they finished the boat up. "Wow, it looks so cool." Billy said Adam smiled. "Why don't you go put it in your room." Shawn said, Billy smiled and ran upstairs.

"You're so good with him, he's having such a good time Adam." Shawn said Adam smiled. "Yeah, he's an amazing kid Shawn you should be proud." Adam said, Shawn smiled and nodded. "I am proud he's awesome…..Me and Hunter wouldn't change a thing, he's everything we hoped for. He's amazing." Shawn said Adam smiled. "So when does Hunter come and get him?" Adam asked. "A few hours, I don't know when he's meeting John though." Shawn said. "Tomorrow, John told me this morning." Adam said. "Hunter wanted to prepare him for it." Adam said, Shawn smiled and nodded.

"Well what's John doing today?" Shawn asked, "He's cleaning. He wanted to clean out his closet. He's gonna go shopping soon and get some new clothes and stuff." Adam said Shawn smiled. Billy came back down and they sat down to watch a movie together, Shawn smiled as Adam and his son watched some TV together, it was so nice to see and he couldn't believe how attatched Billy was becoming already it was just amazing. He hoped Hunter and John had the same luck tomorrow.

**SUNDAY**

"Ready kid?" Hunter asked, he and Billy were heading down to the park to play basketball, they were meeting John there, Hunter was dressed in his Red Nike Hustle Basketball Shorts, his Nike Geometric Logo Muscle Tee and his Nike Air Dictate 2 basketball shoes. Billy came down the stairs looking so cute, he was dressed in his Black and Yellow, Nike Tornado Performance Shorts, his Yellow Nike Dri-FIT Performance Tee and his Nike Air Max Quarter Basketball Shoes. "Let's go old man" Billy teased him, Hunter shook his head and laughed.

They got in the car and headed to the courts. "You OK with meeting John here?" Hunter asked. "Yep…Is he good at basketball?" Billy asked. "Yeah he played in high school then in college." Hunter said Billy smiled and nodded. "How did meeting Adam go?" Hunter asked. "It was good, I like him. He's cool, he's into the same things as me, he likes to read….I like him a lot." Hunter smiled, it was a good sign that Billy liked Adam. They pulled up at the courts and went to it. "Where is he?" Billy asked. "He'll be here kid, just warm up." Hunter said. Billy nodded.

They turned when they saw a car pull up. It was John, Hunter licked his lips as John stepped out of the car looking amazingly sexy. He was dressed in his Black and White Nike Double Crossover Mesh Basketball Shorts, his White and Black Nike Dri-FIT Muscle Tee and he had on his Nike Air Ring Leader Basketball Shoes. Billy looked at how big and muscly John was and he was shocked. He was nearly as strong as his dad. John closed his car door and locked it up. Hunter smiled and walked over to John and kissed him. "You look fucking hot." He whispered into John's ear, John laughed.

They walked over to the court. "Billy, this is John. John this is my son Billy." Hunter said. "Hi Billy, your dad has told me so much about you." He said, Billy smiled. "You too, do you wanna play?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure how about we play HORSE?" John asked, Billy smiled and nodded. Hunter smiled and watched as John and Billy started playing. John took the shot it was a simple lay up and he nailed it. Billy did the same, Hunter smiled and clapped for them both. John then took a free throw and nailed it, Billy did as well. It started getting harder for Billy, he wasn't as tall or strong at John and he was currently or HOR.

"2 more and I win." John said teasingly. He was trying to lighten the mood, but Billy didn't like it. He didn't like the way Hunter was cheering for John and not for him and the way they would kiss all the time. It was annoying him. This was what he was dreading about his dad's having boyfriends. He knew Hunter needed someone but he felt sort of neglected, he never got to see much of Hunter in the first place but now with John in the picture it was going to be so much harder. "I don't wanna play anymore." he huffed John frowned. "Is everything OK?" John asked. "You're mean and I don't like you!" Billy shouted at him.

John was shocked he couldn't believe it. He bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. Hunter sighed as he watched his son storm off to the car. John stood there he was so close to crying. He knew now there was no hope for him and Hunter now. "Are you OK?" Hunter asked, John nodded he handed the ball back to him. "I'm fine, go see to Billy, don't worry about me." he said, Hunter sighed. "He's a kid John, don't take it too hard." John sighed. "It's fine, just go to him. I'll go home." John said Hunter nodded, he kissed John on the cheek and went over to the car.

He sighed as he saw John sit down on the park bench with his head in his hands. "What was that all about?" he asked his son. "I don't like him, he's mean." Billy said, Hunter shook his head. "He was trying to be nice to you Billy, you didn't even give him a chance." Hunter said. "You like him more than me." Billy said. "That's not true. I love you more than anything. Yes I like John a lot, but I love you. Don't I deserve to be happy?" Hunter asked, Billy sighed. "Can I go back to dad's?" he asked, Hunter sighed and nodded. He drove them back to Shawn's.

They got there and Billy ran inside. "What happened?" Shawn asked Hunter. "He doesn't like John. He just flipped out Shawn, I don't know what to do. I really like John but how is this ever going to work if Billy doesn't like him." Hunter said, Shawn sighed. "I'll talk to him and see if I can help. Go see John, make sure he's OK." Shawn said Hunter nodded and smiled. He headed over to John's place. He didn't know if John would be there or not but he hoped he could speak to him and try and smooth things over with him.

He hated being caught in the middle he just hoped everything would work out for the better.

**Please Review…**


	4. Making Up With Billy

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

"So what happened?" Adam asked, he had come home and found John miserable after his meeting with Billy. "He hates me, he just doesn't like me spending time with Hunter….I don't understand he loves and adores you I just don't know what I did wrong." John said, Adam sighed. "I'm sorry Jay." Adam said John shrugged. "Everything is so screwed up, I really like Hunter I do, but I won't come between him and Billy I can't." John said he was so sad about it all. He wished Billy could like him like he liked Adam. He was so jealous, Adam was always so good with kids. "Do you want me to stop seeing Shawn? I would if it would make you happy" Adam said John sighed.

"No Adam you deserve to be happy, I think I should end things with Hunter though. I just want Billy happy that the main thing and right now I am coming in between his and Hunter's relationship." John said sadly, he really liked Hunter he didn't want to end things. Adam didn't know what to say. His phone rang it was Shawn. "Go Addy, I don't mind. I'll be OK." John said Adam nodded and left. John sighed and went into the kitchen, he pulled out some food to make himself some lunch. He was making his sandwich when there was a knock on the front door, he sighed and went and answered the door. He didn't expect to see Hunter there. "Can I come in?" Hunter asked, John nodded and let Hunter in.

They walked into the kitchen and John continued making his lunch. "Want one?" John asked, Hunter smiled. "Sure." He said John nodded. "Where's Billy?" John asked. "He went back to Shawn's" John sighed and nodded. "John, he's a kid, you just need to give him some time." Hunter said, John sighed, "I understand but, I don't want to come in between you and your son, I can't….I can't do this, we can't be together anymore." John said, Hunter's eyes widened in shock. "You can't do this John." Hunter said John sighed. "I have too, he hates me and that's not going to change anytime soon." John said Hunter sighed and nodded.

"I can understand John, Adam is a lot more like a mom...like Shawn...so Billy picked up on him quicker...but don't worry, he does like you, and just spend time with him...when he sees that nothing is going to change between he and I...he will accept you a lot quicker...time...it's slow, but in the end, it's the best thing..." Hunter said John sighed.

"What if he never warms up to me?" John asked, Hunter sighed. "Please don't give up, not yet. Let Shawn have a talk with him and we will handle things then….Please" Hunter said, John sighed. Hunter walked over to John and hugged him tight. He didn't want to lose John, not when things were only just beginning for them. "OK." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. "Good, I'm glad. Let's have some lunch and hang out and forget about all the drama OK?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. They sat down in the lounge with the TV on and ate their food, Hunter just hoped Shawn was talking some sense into their son.

Shawn opened the door and smiled when he saw Adam. "Come in, Billy's been asking for you. I've tried talking to him, I've told him that no matter what Hunter is always going to be there for him and love him, and that NOBODY will EVER take his place...Billy will always be number one with Hunter, but that Hunter's time with John is new, and Hunter wants to get to know him better...and Billy won't say a word. Maybe you can?..." Shawn asked, Adam smiled and nodded.

He walked up to Billy's room and sat with. "I don't want to talk about John." Billy said, Adam sighed. "You know, John is my BEST friend. He's been my friend since we were kids." Adam said Billy looked at him. "John is the coolest person I know, he's sweet, caring, kind, funny, and he is so amazing Billy." Adam said, Billy sighed. "When we were about ten years old, we went to the pools. We were having a really good time. We went to the big kids pool we weren't supposed to" Adam said.

Billy was listening, wondering what happened. "I got a cramp in my leg and I couldn't swim, I couldn't make it to the edge, it was getting harder and harder to stay above water, John was there in an instant, he saved me. He pulled me to the side and he helped me. For that I will always love him as a brother." Adam said, Billy sighed, "He really saved you?" Billy asked, Adam nodded.

"Yeah he did. He's always there when I need him. He's a great person and I love him…..Maybe if you gave him a chance you would realise he's a good guy and you could like him." Adam said. Billy nodded. He thought about it. "OK I'll try with him. Dad likes him so I should give him a shot." Billy said Adam smiled and nodded. "Good, that will make him really happy." Adam said, Billy smiled and nodded. "OK." He said. Adam was so glad that Billy was going to give John another chance, he knew this would make John happy. Billy went back to playing, Adam left the room and bumped into Shawn. "You were great with him." Shawn said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I try." He said Shawn smiled and kissed Adam deeply.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Billy was in bed and Adam and Shawn were up in Shawn's bedroom. Shawn put some music on, locked the door and pushed Adam back onto the bed straddling his lap. He bent down and brushed his lips against Adam's he licked Adam's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted and he started tasting the man he had wanted since he met him.

Adam wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck bringing him closer into the kiss. The kiss got more heated and Adam's hands were all over Shawn tugging at his shirt. "Shirt has to go" Adam said between kisses Shawn nodded and stripped out of his shirt while Adam did the same. Adam laid back down and Shawn started kissing along his jaw line and down to his neck where he sucked and made a few marks. Shawn didn't care he was sure Adam would come up with some sort of explanation for them.

He moved his lips down Adam's chest and started sucking and licking at Adam's nipples. Adam was in sheer pleasure Shawn had a mouth of a god on him he had never felt like this with anyone before. Shawn's tongue sneaked out of his mouth and Shawn started licking his way down to Adam's hips where he nibbled lightly making Adam moan his name. He moved his hands and started working on Adam's pants finally ridding him of them for the first time he saw Adam completely naked and it was a hot sight.

Shawn gripped Adam hard "oh fuck Shawn please" Adam moaned Shawn nodded and licked Adam's cock before sucking on the tip hard making John buck his hips. "Oh fuck" Adam whispered. Shawn's hands were playing with Adam's balls while his mouth was sucking Adam off hard and fast. "Oh fuck Shawn if you don't stop this will be over before it even gets to the good part" Shawn whined but let go of Adam with a pop.

Adam looked up and brought Shawn into a fierce kiss tasting himself on Shawn's lips.

"Fuck me" Adam said when they pulled apart Shawn looked into his blue eyes. "You sure" Adam nodded "if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be naked lying on your bed now would I?" Adam asked Shawn laughed and moved to retrieve a condom and some lube. Adam smiled knowing what was coming he wanted it so bad and he has never wanted it so bad in his whole life.

Shawn placed one of Adam's legs over his shoulder for better access and he poured some lube onto his fingers before probing at Adam's entrance. "What are you waiting for?" Adam asked "sorry I just don't wanna hurt you" Adam sighed "Shawn I won't break I promise" Adam said Shawn smiled and nodded before entering his finger into Adam and started moving around. Adam winced at first there was always a little pain but slowly he got used to it and when Shawn entered a second finger he bucked his hips when Shawn hit his hot spot.

"Oh god more….I want more" Adam moaned Shawn smiled and kept prodding and poking at Adam's prostate making Adam go crazy. "Shawn fuck me now!" Adam demanded Shawn smiled and got up and ditched his jeans and underwear. He slipped on the condom and lubed himself up and slid home into Adam. Adam cried out at the feeling of being filled it was such a glorious sensation he had never felt something like that before this was more than some casual fuck he had a connection with Shawn and it was something he never expected.

Shawn was moving in and out of Adam slowly he was trying not to blow his load the noises Adam was making combined with how good Adam felt nearly made him cum but he held on. "Fuck you're so tight so nice" Shawn moaned he was thrusting with everything not just his hips but his whole body was claiming John. "Harder fuck me harder" Adam whispered Shawn heard and started pounding into Adam every time hitting Adam's prostate making Adam quiver in pleasure.

Shawn looked down at Adam and smiled before bending down while still fucking the man and kissing the hell out of him Adam wrapped his legs around Shawn's waist making him go deeper and his arms were scratching and clawing at Shawn's back. "oh fuck gonna cum soon" Shawn warned Adam nodded and started stroking himself "fuck I want that" Adam said Shawn smiled and kissed him again with a few more thrusts Shawn came screaming Adam's name and a second later: "fuck shit fuck fuck fuck shawn" Adam moaned as he came all over his chest and abs and hands.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Hunter cooed into John's ear as he slept, John groaned and cuddled closer into the comfortable bed. Hunter laughed lightly and climbed onto the bed and straddled John's back. "Come on Felix. You have to be at work for this big charity event soon and I want you to eat before you go." Hunter said John sighed. "Fine." He said. He hated mornings. They killed him. He just wanted to lay in bed all day and have a deep sleep. Hunter moved off of John and John walked into the bathroom.

He showered and dressed for the day and went downstairs where Hunter was cooking breakfast. "So you're staying here tonight again right?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "Yeah, I'm nervous about seeing Billy again though. I just don't know what to expect." John said, Hunter smiled. "Everything will be fine, I know it. Billy has told me himself he is going to give you another chance. You just need to believe me John….I know this is a hard situation to be in but please try?" Hunter asked. John sighed and nodded.

"OK, I'll try I just don't want to come in between you and your son Hunter. I mean he's your kid" John said. Hunter sighed and placed a plate of eggs in front of John. He sat down in his own seat and took hold of John's hand. "Look I understand how you're feeling I do, completely….But just see how tonight goes before you make any rash decisions please?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "OK I promise." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. They sat there and ate their breakfast once they had finished they cleared up and headed out.

John kissed Hunter goodbye and went to the venue where the charity event was happening. He got there and grabbed his voice recorder. He wanted to get a good interview with one of the Bruin's players. Today they were At the fifth annual "Cuts for a Cause" charity event, 17 members of the Bruins were getting their hair cut and heads shaved to raise money for the Boston Bruins Foundation and Floating Hospital for Children at Tufts Medical Center. John wanted to get a good interview with the Bruins defenseman Shawn Thornton who took the lead for the players in organizing the event.

John watched as he got his head shaved and he smiled when he went over to all the reporters. John was right at the front but some guy pushed him trying to get him out of the way. "Jack Swagger here with KFAB Boston radio, just wondering why you were doing this?" he asked, John frowned at the guy and shook his head at the player. "John Cena here for KBOS radio was just wondering what it's like seeing these brave children?" John asked, the player smiled. "It's amazing, they have such great spirit for what they're going through….They look at me as a hero, but they're my heroes." He said, John smiled and nodded.

"How does it feel?" John asked, the player ran his hand over his head and smiled. "It feels weird but it feels great, they're totally worth it." he said John smiled when he heard Jack growl beside him. John had gotten the scoop and Jack got brushed off it was a good day for John, John just hoped Adam was having the same luck out on location for his news story.

Adam arrived at the Boston PD. Where a press conference was being held. Adam saw Dolph Ziggler, Shawn had warned him that morning about him. He was the anchor for KFAB the rival station to KBOS, Shawn had told him that Dolph was sneaky and he would do things to get the edge in a story. So Adam was going to be careful when it came to being near Dolph during the conference. The story was about the current increase of bank robberies in the city recently.

The cops made their speech and Adam stepped up, Dolph smirked at him and nudged him away. Adam fell to the floor and sighed, 'If he wants to play dirty so be it' he thought to himself. The conference ended and Adam approached the lead detectives. "Hi I am Adam Copeland from KBOS radio station I was just wondering if I could have a few words? Three questions at the most." He said, the detectives sighed, it wasn't normal to do something like that but they figured it'd be OK, Adam looked like a decent enough guy.

"Sure go ahead" the detective said. "Is there anything unusual about the robberies?" Adam asked. "Not really, they're using knives not guns." He said. "OK and are you any closer to a suspect?" Adam asked. "No, right now we're looking at leads." He said, Adam smiled. "One last thing….Do you think they will strike again soon?" he asked. "We're not sure but it's a definite possibility." He said Adam smiled. "Thank-you." He said shaking his hand, Adam smiled and left. He got back in his car and headed back to the station.

He was so glad that he got the edge over Dolph. It meant that he was doing something right. He wondered how John had gone at his charity event. He got back to the station and walked up. He handed his footage to the producer and he went to see Hunter. He walked in and saw Shawn, John and Hunter in there talking. Adam walked in and sat down smiling. "How did it go?" Hunter asked. "Well at first it was bad, Dolph Ziggler pushed me outta the way but I was able to get a one on one interview with a detective" he said. Shawn smiled he was so proud of his lover .

"Good, that's great Adam." Hunter said. "Way to go Addy." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "What about you John?" Hunter asked. "Jack Swagger is a total loser. He tried to butt me out of the interview but I ignored him I got some good questions. I also took some photos' I was thinking you could get the tech guy to put them on the website." John said Hunter smiled he loved John's initiative. "Cool, that's great. For rookies, you're both doing great." Hunter said, Adam and Shawn smiled and left John and Hunter alone. "You did great baby." Hunter said John smiled.

"Thanks, I thought I would cook tonight. Adam told me that Billy's favorite is hot dogs and mac and cheese. Is that OK with you?" John asked. "Of course. I am going to be here a little while longer but here, take these and go back to my place." Hunter said handing John his house keys. John smiled and nodded. "Thanks, you might want to pick up a movie or something for Billy for the night." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. John walked over to him and kissed him goodbye before leaving.

He got in his car and headed to the store, he picked up what he needed and headed to Hunter's. Once there he started cooking. He was cooking when he heard the door open and close. He took a deep breath knowing Hunter was home with Billy. "Hey smells so nice in here." Hunter said he walked over to John and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hi Billy, how was school?" John asked. "It was cool in sports class we got to play dodge ball which was cool." He said John smiled and nodded. "That's cool, if you have some homework, I can help….If you need it." John said. "Cool." Billy said. "Go get changed for supper." Hunter told his son. Billy smiled and headed upstairs to his room.

Hunter smiled and hugged John. "You're doing great and dinner smells so good….I can't wait." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "You should set the table then, it shouldn't be too much longer." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. He set the table for dinner and poured them some drinks.

He got himself and John a beer each and poured Billy a glass of chocolate milk. John came over with the hotdogs and placed them in the centre of the table and then he placed the mac and cheese there. Billy came down and they sat down for dinner.

"So what else did you do in school today?" Hunter asked his son. "We had to read." He said. "Do you like to read?" John asked. "Yeah I do….It's cool." He said John smiled and nodded. "You're like Adam." John said, Billy smiled. "He told me that you saved him from drowning, is that true?" Billy asked, John smiled. "Yeah we were kids…..He got a cramp and I helped him. He's my best friend. We're like brothers though. I don't have any siblings and neither does he. That and my mom and his mom have always been close." John said. Billy smiled.

"I wish I had a sibling." He said, John smiled. "Maybe one day you will." Hunter said winking at John, John blushed. "Really dad?" Billy asked. "Of course….It's definitely a GREAT possibility." He said Billy smiled. "I'm sorry John about the other day I just thought I was losing my dad to you and it hurt me." Billy said John smiled.

"It's OK I promise, but I want you to know that I would NEVER do that. I understand the bond between the two of you and I want you to know that if you ever want to talk, I am here for you Billy…Always." John said Billy smiled.

"Thank-you, just look after my dad. He's a big strong guy I know but sometimes he needs someone to care for him for a change." John smiled at Billy, he was the sweetest kid in the world. He was falling in love with him already. He knew his feelings for Hunter were the same.

He knew it was fast but he couldn't help the way he felt, he just hoped that Hunter felt the same way about him in return.

**Please Review…**

**A/N: If you're into reading HET stories, check this one out, one of my faves:**

** www. fanfiction s/ 5191247 /1 /Fix_You**


	5. Meeting The Parents

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

**A MONTH LATER**

Hunter groaned and nudged John as he heard John's phone ringing on the bedside table. "Wake up" he muttered, John sighed and woke up. He grabbed his phone and pressed answer. **"Hello?"** he answered. **"Hey kid"** John's eyes widened. **"Hey dad"** John said, he hadn't spoken to his dad in a few weeks. **"Hey kid, me and your mom wanted to remind you about us coming into town today."** He said, John nodded. **"Yeah I remember, when do you get here?"** John asked. **"This afternoon."** Fabo said John smiled.

**"OK cool. I will meet you at mine and Adam's apartment, maybe we can have dinner together, there's someone I want to you to meet"** John said. **"Oh who?"** Fabo asked. **"Just someone I have been seeing….He's really nice dad."** John said. **"OK your mom will be happy."** He said John smiled. **"Yeah I hope so….I will see you in a few hours."** John said. **"OK kid seeya."** Fabo said as they both ended the call. John put his phone back on the bedside table and tried to go back to sleep.

"Who was that?" Hunter asked, he walked out of the bathroom, his sweatpants hanging low on hips showing off his hip bones. John licked his lips, damn the man was so fucking sexy. "Well?" Hunter asked as he pulled out some clothes to wear for the day. "My dad, he and mom are coming to town this afternoon…." John said. "Cool." Hunter said. "I told him you would meet him is that OK with you?" John asked. "Yeah of course, it should be fun." Hunter said John smiled. "Well we'll go out and get some dinner with them." John said Hunter smiled.

"You wanna do anything today?" Hunter asked. "Nah, unless you do?" John asked. "Nope I am all free." Hunter said. "Let's just lounge around here until my folks get here" John said. "OK sounds good baby." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. He got up and went into the bathroom. He showered and dressed. He walked downstairs while Hunter showered and looked through the fridge for something to eat for breakfast. He pulled out some eggs, onion, tomato and peppers and started making him and Hunter an omelette each.

Hunter walked down and smiled as he saw John, he was dancing around the kitchen cooking breakfast. He stood there with his arms folded over his chest as he watched John work. He was so kidlike. But it was amazing and so refreshing to be with someone younger than him someone so full of life. It made him look at things differently. John turned and stopped when he saw Hunter standing there with a grin on his face, John blushed a little, "Don't stop on my account." He said, John shook his head. He finished up breakfast and they sat down to eat.

"So what should I expect with your parents?" Hunter asked, John shrugged. "I don't know. They're nice. They spoil me but they're hard on me as well." John said. "So what does your dad do?" Hunter asked. "He's a stock broker." John said. "Wow impressive" John nodded. "Yeah and my mom owns her own boutique that sells maternity clothes and baby and kids clothes" John said. Hunter smiled. "Cool." John smiled and nodded. They finished off breakfast and John cleared up. "I should get home, I need to make sure the house is cleaned up." John said, Hunter smiled. "OK I'll be over at about 6?" Hunter asked, John nodded.

He kissed Hunter deeply and left. He got in his car and he headed home. He got home and saw Adam cleaning the kitchen. John smiled and went into his bedroom to clean. He just wanted to make sure everything was perfect. His parents could be a tad judgemental and snotty when it came to certain things. John just hoped that they would like Hunter. He was falling in love with the older man and he didn't want anything to come between them. He knew that if anyone had an issue it would be his dad. Sometimes his dad was an ass when it came to who John dated. John remembered numerous times when John was a teenager Fabo would scare the shit out of prospective dates.

John jumped when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it and smiled and saw his parents. He smiled and hugged them tight. He hadn't seen them for a few months, he missed them a lot. "How are you?" Fabo asked. "Good, can I get you a drink?" John asked. "Sure coffee, will be good." Carol said, John smiled and nodded and they headed into the kitchen. John poured them both a coffee. John turned and smiled when he said Adam with Judy. He was so glad that Adam had his mom with him.

"Hey Judy" John said, Judy smiled and hugged John tight. They were as close as mother and son. They all sat down in the lounge room together. "So where are we eating?" Fabo asked. "This little restaurant it's just casual." John said, Fabo nodded. "So tell me about this guy your seeing then." He said John sighed and looked at Adam. "I'll go first" Adam said, saving John. John smiled at his best friend. He was so thankful for him. "His name is Shawn, he works on the radio, he has a ten year old son and is divorced" Adam said. "John?" Fabo asked. "His name is Hunter, he also works on the radio, but he owns the station and he also has a ten year old son." John said. Fabo nodded.

He wouldn't judge until he met this guy, but he didn't have the best feeling about it so far. They finished off their coffee's and Fabo, Judy and Carol decided to get some shopping in. They would be back in time for the dinner. Once they were gone Adam and John went back to their cleaning. John was really nervous now, he just hoped Hunter could handle the scrutiny of his parents. He finished cleaning and laid down for a while, if he was going to deal with his dad tonight he had to have a nap beforehand.

**LATER**

John, Hunter, Shawn, Adam, Carol, Fabo and Judy were all sitting at the table. They had just arrived at the restaurant and were going over the menus thinking about what to eat. Fabo got the grilled marinated lamb chops, Carol got the crispy duck breast, Judy got the pan seared salmon, Adam got the jumbo sea scallops, Shawn got the slow roasted chicken, Hunter got the grilled rib eye and John got the chicken pot pie. Once they had their food they started eating. "So Hunter, John tells me you were married." Fabo said.

"Yeah actually I was married to Shawn." Hunter said, Fabo's eyes widened he couldn't believe this. "You and Shawn were married?" he asked. "Yes Sir and we have a ten year old son together." Hunter said, Fabo couldn't believe this, this was insane. He didn't like it at all.

In his mind Hunter was no good for his son and Fabo didn't understand what his son was doing. John knew by the look on his dad's face that he wasn't at all happy about him being involved with Hunter. He knew the age difference would be a big thing but now with the whole Hunter having a kid and being divorced it was the nail in the coffin.

"So baby, how's work?" Carol asked. "Good Ma. I'm loving the new job….It's exciting and fun and you know I've always wanted to do something like this." John said. "Yeah, I remember you as a little kid, playing with Adam." John smiled and nodded. He was glad his mom was ok with Hunter, and Judy loved Shawn.

"So Hunter, you hired my son to get in his pants?" Fabo asked. "Dad" "John" came the responses from John and Carol. "What? You're my son I have a right to know that you're safe and that you're being treated OK." Fabo said defending his actions. John just shook his head.

They all finished dinner and headed back to John and Adam's place. Fabo pulled Hunter to the side of the kitchen, he wanted to have a few private words with his sons new love interest. "What are you, such an old man, divorced with a near teenager, doing with my son? Are you a pervert or something? and don't you think it's odd that you and your ex-husband are so close? Are you screwing around with him?" he asked, John had heard the whole thing. "Dad enough…..Look Ma, you're welcome to stay as long as you like but until dad accepts Hunter then he is not welcome here." John said.

"I can't and I won't accept him. John what are you doing? You go from Drew who was the biggest asshole to an old man?" he asked. "Dad just stop." John growled. "Fine you don't want me here you won't have me….I'm done trying to help you out John, I'm ending your credit card and I am getting a tow truck to take the car back." Fabo said John's eyes widened.

"Fabo enough. The car stays, he needs to get to work." Carol said. "Whatever" Fabo said storming out of the house. Carol hugged her son. "Take care of him." she told Hunter. She and Judy followed Fabo out the door. John didn't know what to do.

He was screwed without the credit card, he would barely survive week to week. Hunter sighed and hugged John. "It'll be OK. I promise" he said John sighed and nodded.

He hoped his boyfriend was right. He hoped he could do this, he hoped he could handle being independent without the help of his dad.

**Please Review…**


	6. Next Step

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

**WEEKS LATER**

John sighed as he woke up, he had only gotten a few hours sleep. He was exhausted, ever since his dad had cut off his money John was struggling. He didn't know how to make it through.

Adam had been helping out, he had tried to keep it quiet. But John knew Adam was chipping in more than normal and John was so thankful for him. But John couldn't keep making Adam take care of everything. It wasn't fair on Adam it wasn't.

Hunter had also tried to help him out but John didn't like being felt like he was a charity case. He wasn't. He got up and headed into the bathroom, he showered and dressed. He had to get a few things done today so he would be busy. He was getting dressed when his cell phone rang, he looked at the ID and saw it was Hunter, he sighed and ignored the call.

He knew Hunter would want to have breakfast with him, Hunter was spoiling him, taking him for breakfast, lunch, dinner, then he would bring over a bag of groceries. John was thankful to have Hunter but he hated that he was relying on other people.

He was an adult, he couldn't rely on everyone else to take control of his life. John needed to grow up and deal with this alone. He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and left his room. He walked past the kitchen, Adam was in there cooking.

"You want some food Jay?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No there's somewhere I need to be" John said Adam frowned. "Where?" he asked, John sighed. "It's nothing, I'll see you later" John said, Adam nodded and watched his friend leave.

He sighed, he knew John was having a difficult time of it lately, he just wanted to help him, that was all he wanted to do. But John being John and being the stubborn ass he was wouldn't let Adam in, hell he wouldn't let anyone in. John left the house and got in his car.

He drove off, he just needed this right now, he was going to see if he could get his old job back, but part time. He needed a second job to afford to live. He got to Starbucks and he walked inside, he smiled when he saw James, his old boss.

He walked over to him and shook his hand. "Come in John, I was surprised to get your call." James said inviting John into his office. John smiled and sat down. "Yeah I know, but I really need to talk to you." John said, James smiled and nodded. "What can I do for you?" James asked.

"I was hoping I could get my job back, not full time or anything, but part time, nights and weekends." James frowned. "I thought you got a job?" James asked. "I did, but I need the extra cash," John said James smiled.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" James asked, John smiled and nodded. "Of course, I can do this….Please James I need the cash." John said. "OK then, sure. Can you start now?" James asked, John grinned. "Of course, thank-you James, this means so much to me." John said.

"No worries, John you know I care about you….But this is the last chance, if you quit again, I can't rehire you." He said John smiled and nodded. He shook James' hand and walked out to the counter to start working. He was so glad that James had given him this second chance.

With his salary from the station and his salary from the coffee house. It would be enough to get him by with a little extra. He knew Hunter wouldn't like that he was doing two jobs but John needed this. He wasn't going to tell Hunter, this was the only way.

He knew Hunter would try and talk him out of it, but John needed to do this. He needed to have both jobs, he just hoped it worked out OK. He hoped that he could do this, that he could handle doing both jobs and do both jobs well.

**DAYS LATER**

Hunter was worried. Worried about John. He hadn't seen him in a few days and when he called John, John wouldn't talk for too long, it was like John was avoiding him, Hunter just wondered why. Why John was hiding from him. He wondered if it was something he did. Did he do something to upset John? he just couldn't understand what was going on. He loved John that much he knew was true but ever since John's parents had come to visit John had been distant with him. He just wished John would open up to him.

The only time they seemed to talk was when they were at work, and it was always about work goings on. He just wanted his happy boyfriend back. He was jealous of the relationship Adam and Shawn seemed to have. They were together most nights, having a good time and Hunter was all alone wondering what the hell was going on with John. He had asked Adam about what was up with John but Adam had no answers, that's when it really worried Hunter. John and Adam had always been so close and for Adam not to know what was wrong with his best friend was bad.

Hunter left his home and got into his car. He needed to talk to John so he decided to go and see him personally. He got in his car and headed to John's he saw a Starbucks and stopped he needed a coffee if he was going to do this. He got to the coffee house and walked inside. He lined up and waited to be served. While he waited he tried calling John but it went straight to the answering machine. He sighed and ended the call. He approached the counter. "Hi there what can I get you?" John asked, Hunter looked up at John in shock. "John?" he asked, John sighed.

"What can I get you?" John asked. "Large black coffee and some explanations." Hunter said John sighed. He handed Hunter the coffee and looked at his boss. "Going on my break now." he said, James nodded and John left with Hunter, they went out to his car and sat down. "Wanna tell me what the hell is going on? I thought you quit this job?" Hunter asked. "I did, but when dad took my extra money away, I needed to ask for this job back. I was barely making it Hunter, I have bills, rent, car stuff, groceries. I needed the extra money." John said.

"I would have helped out if you had asked me." Hunter said John sighed. "I know, but I didn't want to be some sort of charity case, Adam was doing the same thing, paying the bills off without my input. It was wrong…..I needed to do something and I've been doing better financially." John said. Hunter shook his head. "Yeah financially you have but John, health wise you don't look too good." Hunter said. John had bags under his eyes, he had lost some weight he was pale and he didn't look healthy at all.

"It's hard, I mean I work early morning's to the afternoon at the station and that's hard and very busy and then I have to come here and work afternoons to late nights. I mean I get about 4 hours of sleep a night, I'm running off of energy drinks and coffee and I know that's not healthy but it's the only way I can survive right now." John said Hunter shook his head. He couldn't believe what John was putting himself through. It was stupid. He needed to do something to help him out.

"Move in with me" Hunter said John frowned and looked at his lover. "Excuse me?" John asked. "You heard me….I want you to move in with me John. I love you and I want you there when I wake up, and when I go to sleep. I know we haven't been together that long but I want this, so please move in with me" Hunter said John sighed. "What about Adam? I can't leave him at the house all alone with all those bills and everything." John said Hunter smiled. "I think Shawn wants him to live with him." Hunter said, John smiled.

"If Adam moves in with Shawn, I'll move in with you, but I can't leave him there alone, I can't." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. "OK that sounds fair. Now will you go in there and quit?" Hunter asked, John smiled and nodded. He walked in and quit and headed back out to the car. He got in and kissed Hunter deeply. "Let's go back to my place and put you in bed, you need to rest. You're exhausted" Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

Hunter smiled and headed back to his place. Once there he put John to bed and made sure he wasn't bothered. He couldn't believe what John was going through but he wanted to help him out. he loved and cared for him and right now that was all that mattered, John was safe and he was with him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Hunt" John gasped out as Hunter pressed into him hitting his prostate dead on. "You like that baby? Me hitting you hard and fast?" Hunter whispered into John's ear. John nodded and bit his bottom lip while groaning.

"Yes….God yes." He moaned. Hunter thrusted harder and faster into John, John arched his back and scratched his nails down Hunter's back. "Harder" John whispered as he bit down on Hunter's earlobe. "Shit John" Hunter gasped he was getting closer and closer to climax.

John moaned and pulled Hunter closer. "Please baby" he moaned he needed to get off, he wanted to come, and he wanted to come badly.

"Cum for me John" "Oh fuck!" he shouted as he came coating his and Hunter's belly's with his cum. Hunter smirked. He pulled all the way out and flipped John over before thrusting harder into him. John groaned at the force but it was such a turn on.

"Clench for me, now" Hunter demanded John clenched and Hunter shot his load into John's tight ass screaming out John's name. he collapsed onto John's back leaning all his weight on him. John just laid there breathing hard. Hunter eventually pulled out and rolled onto his back. John rolled onto his back and they laid there.

"That was some wakeup call" John said Hunter laughed. "Indeed it was, feel better about talking to Adam today?" Hunter asked as he fingered John's stomach, running his fingers through the cum there. "Yeah, thank you" John said leaning over and kissing Hunter deeply.

"Come on let's shower and eat and then we can go and talk to Adam" Hunter said John nodded and smiled. They climbed out of bed and went for a shower.

They showered and dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. They just had some eggs on toast. They finished eating and headed out. John grabbed his phone and called Adam just to see where he was.

"He's at Shawn's" John said, Hunter smiled and nodded and they headed to Shawn's house. They got there and they got out. They walked inside. John smiled when he saw Adam, he went over to him and sat with him, Adam smiled at him.

"Shawn wants me to move in with him." "Hunter wants me to move in with him" Adam and John said at the same time. They both laughed.

"This is perfect. We can end the lease on the house and move in with our guys. I guess now all we have to do is pack our stuff" Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I thought we could do that today, just get it all done and over with." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. He was excited to be moving in with Shawn. He loved him and he wanted to be with him.

Hunter and John said their goodbyes and headed over to John's place. They got there and walked inside. "Where do you wanna start?" Hunter asked John sighed. "My bedroom I guess. I don't know what we're gonna do with all of the furniture though." John said, Hunter shrugged.

"You could sell it and get the money." Hunter said John smiled. "We need to hire a truck or a van or something." John said. "I can get us a van." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "Cool" John said. They walked into the bedroom and started packing up all of John's things.

John went into the closet and started folding all of his clothes up and putting them into boxes. "John baby, when your dad was here, he mentioned a guy named Drew, who was he?" Hunter asked, he was putting all of John's books and stuff into another box.

"Drew?" John asked, walking out. Hunter nodded. John sighed and taped up his first box. "He was my boyfriend. My first long term thing. We were together for about a year and a half before we ended things" John said. "Why?" Hunter asked.

"I went over to see him, he had given me a key to his place. So I walked in and I saw him fucking his friend on the kitchen table. I told him it was over and I left. I haven't seen or spoken to him since." John said Hunter nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Hunter said John smiled. "Yeah me too, but I am better off without him….I am happy now. I am with you and we're moving in together." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. They heard the door open and close and they knew that Shawn and Adam were there.

"What's next?" Hunter asked. "Uh, my shoes." John said, "OK I'll do that you do all your bits and bobs." Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

John wrapped up all his collectable things, he had some nice ceramic figurines and stuff that he liked to keep, they were from when he was a kid, he put them all in a box and then put all his photo albums and photo frames away into another box.

"What else do you have baby?" Hunter asked. "Just my CD's, DVD's and games that are in the lounge." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. "But I have to go through them with Adam, to see who owns what" Hunter nodded in understanding.

He knew what moving was like, he and Shawn had to do the exact same thing when he had moved out once they split up. It was a hard, long and tiring process. But he would be there for John. As always. All he wanted to do was help the younger man. "So I told Billy about us moving in with his dad's." Adam said as he and John went through their CD's, DVD's and games. John smiled.

"How did he take it? was he OK with it?" John asked. "Yeah, well he was hesitant at first, I mean it's new to him, it's never just going to be him and Shawn, or him and Hunter now. It's always going to be the three of us, or the three of you. It's just hard to adjust to." Adam said.

"You've been through it before though haven't you? With your mom's boyfriend when you were younger." John pointed out, Adam smiled. "Yeah and look how that turned out. He was an asshole who hurt my mom more than anything in the world. I hate him." Adam said, talking about that time in his life still hurt him.

"I know Addy, but you're NOT like him. You're different, you're a cool guy. You love Billy," John said, smiling and reassuring his friend. "Yeah I know, it's just hard I guess" Adam said John nodded. "I wish I could understand, but I can't. All my life I've had the perfect family I guess. The mom and the dad." John said. Adam smiled.

"You were lucky." Adam said. John smiled. "I know that, I do…..I just wish it was like that now. I wish my dad would accept my relationship with Hunter" John said, he glanced over at Hunter who was in the kitchen packing up John's bills and papers and things.

"He'll come around Jay." Adam said squeezing John's shoulder in comfort. John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I hope so Addy, I really hope so." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "You can take the X BOX Billy has one at Shawn's" John smiled and nodded and packed up the gaming system.

They finished packing up when Hunter's friend Steve arrived with a rented black 2012 E-SERIES WAGON. They all put all the boxes into the van and John and Adam looked around at their old home. They still couldn't believe that they were moving out.

"You ready then?" Hunter asked his lover. John smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's go…I am ready to move." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. They headed outside and got into Hunter's car. Steve followed them over to Hunter's house and they unpacked everything.

They knew it was a lot to do in one day but they both wanted to get it done and over with straight away.

That night when it was all unpacked and Hunter and John were lying in bed together. John felt at peace with himself. This was where he was meant to be. Him and Hunter together. It was perfect.

**Please Review…**


	7. Going Out And Staying In

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

**A MONTH LATER**

Hunter frowned as he woke up. He heard noises coming from downstairs but he wasn't sure what it was. He sighed and got out of bed, he pulled on his robe and headed downstairs. He walked in and smiled, there was Billy and John cooking breakfast.

"What's going on?" he asked, both John and Billy turned and smiled at Hunter. "Sit down dad, breakfast is done." Billy said John smiled and served them both. He kissed Hunter then Billy. "I am off, I have a news thing to get done before the late morning news," John said, Hunter frowned. "You're not eating?" he asked, John shook his head. "No I'll grab something." John said. Hunter nodded.

John grabbed his keys and left. He got to Fenway park and went to the press conference they were having. Apparently Andrew Bailey, Bailey has been told he needs surgery on his right thumb, according to major league sources. Bailey was examined by team doctors in Boston on Monday and on Tuesday will see Dr. Robert Graham, a hand specialist at the Cleveland Clinic. If Graham agrees with the recommendation for surgery, it could happen later that day.

John got all the info he needed and headed back to the studio. He wondered on his way there how Adam was doing with his studio. He pulled up and walked inside. He handed his news to the producer and went to grab a coffee and something to eat.

He was grabbing his food and drink when Adam came in not looking too pleased. "Everything OK Addy?" John asked, Adam sighed and sat down. John frowned and handed him a cup of coffee. "What happened?" John asked, he was really concerned for his friend now. "Stupid asshole Dolph Ziggler bumped me out of the way again and now I have nothing on the whole fire in East Boston." John sighed. "So you got nothing?" John asked, Adam shook his head. "Sorry Addy, you'll get it next time I promise." John said, Adam nodded and left John he was so annoyed at himself.

John sighed and went to see Shawn. He found him in his office. "Hey Shawn can I speak to you for a sec?" John asked, Shawn smiled and nodded. "What's up?" he asked. "You're going to have to treat Adam tonight, he lost out on a story and he's depressed." John said, Shawn sighed and nodded. "OK then thanks for the heads up." Shawn said John nodded and smiled. He smiled at Shawn and left. He went to Hunter's office and spent some time with him.

**THAT NIGHT**

Shawn and Adam had finished dinner and were getting ready for bed. "Let me cheer you up baby." Shawn. Adam turned back to Shawn and kissed him. Shawn disposed of Adam's pants before laying John down onto the bed Adam looked up at Shawn with love filled eyes. Shawn smiled down at him before claiming Adam's mouth slowly slipping his tongue into Adam's mouth dominating Adam's mouth. Shawn pulled away from the kiss.

Shawn went to work on Adam's neck and slowly moved his focus down to Adam's nipples he pinched each one causing Adam to hiss in pain Shawn chuckled he liked the feeling of being in charge. Shawn lowered his head and took one of Adam's nipples into his mouth licking the nub until it got hard he pulled away and bit down gently on the nipple he moved over and repeated the action on the other nipple.

Adam was moaning Shawn had a great mouth. Shawn got off of Adam and removed his pants now both men were in nothing but there underwear. Shawn was trailing kisses all over Adam's abdomen every now and then he would bit down on the flesh making John buck up. Shawn was tracing Adam's well defined abs with his tongue licking his way down Adam's stomach. Shawn began to tongue fuck Adam's naval loving the smell and taste of his lover. Shawn got to Adam's hips and licked, kissed and bit on Adam's hip bones Adam was writhing underneath him. "Fuck …..Stop with the teasing Shawn please." Adam moaned. Shawn smiled.

Shawn hooked his fingers into Adam's waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them off he threw them off to the side he got up and ridded himself of his own underwear. Shawn climbed back on top of Adam and started rubbing his hands down Adam's thighs leaning down he began trailing kisses on them licking his way up Adam's legs but would skip Adam's throbbing member that was leaking pre come. "Shawn please fucking touch me baby I need you so bad." Adam pleaded bucking his hips Shawn smiled and began to stroke Adam's member Adam was thrusting himself into Shawn's hands.

Shawn pulled away which Adam groaned at the loss of contact. "Don't worry baby I've got something better to help you out." Shawn said as he engulfed Adam's member to the hilt in his hot delicious mouth. "Oooooooooohhhhhh sssssshhhhhiiiiiiittttttt." Adam moaned as he felt his member leave the cool air and been taken into Shawn's hot mouth.

Shawn was working at a furious pace sucking and licking at Adam's cock deep throating him for all his worth. His hands moved from Adam's thighs to Adam's balls which Shawn was now rolling in the palm of his hands every now and then he would squeeze them. Adam's hips were bucking of the bed shoving his cock deeper into Shawn's mouth. "Shit Shawn I'm gonna come…fuck you're gonna make me come…FUCK!" Adam screamed out as he shot his load into Shawn's amazing mouth.

Shawn moved over to Adam when he was straddling Adam's hips Adam threw him the bottle of lube from the bed side table Adam pulled his knees to his chest giving Shawn easier access to his puckered hole. Shawn licked his lips in anticipation. Shawn flipped the cap of the bottle of lube open and squirted the lube onto his fingers.

Shawn circled Adam's hole with his lubed up index finger slowly he entered it into Adam's ass Adam winced at the stinging pain. Shawn stopped moving but Adam wrapped his legs around Shawn's waist to bring him closer. Shawn pulled his finger out of Adam and went back in with two he started moving them around and scissoring Adam trying to widen him for Shawn. Shawn didn't want to hurt Adam he loved him with all his heart.

Adam giving his body over to Shawn like this was something special. Adam was thrusting onto Shawn's fingers wanting them to go deeper. "Fuck Shawn need more oh…fuck I want you now." Adam moaned Shawn smiled and lubed up his raging hard on and slowly entered into Adam causing Adam to hiss at the intrusion.

"Are you okay baby?" Shawn asked leaning down to kiss Adam as he did so he slid more of himself into Adam. Adam nodded "yeah… I just had to get use to that feeling baby keep going …please Shawn." Adam said Shawn obeyed what Adam wanted.

Shawn loved the feeling of being inside Adam, it always felt like it did the first time, it was always better than he imagined, Adam was tighter thananyone... "Fuck Adam you're so fucking tight baby." Shawn moaned which caused Adam to moan in return. Shawn was still thrusting in and out of Adam he went back in at a different angle and hit Adam's prostate dead on which caused Adam's eyes to shut tight and for him to fist the sheets below him Adam's knuckles were white.

"Fuck Shawn faster please fuck me faster." Adam moaned.

"Shit Adam I'm so fucking close …..So…so close baby you feel so fucking good." Shawn moaned "me too Shawn me too so close." Adam moaned the feeling of Shawn in him was fucking awesome.

Shawn rammed into Adam hard which brought on his orgasm "ohhhhh fuck Adam I'm cuuuuuuummmming." Shawn screamed as he filled Adam up with his come.

Shawn's climax brought on Adam's and Adam jerked himself off three more times. "Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit….fuuuuuuuck." Adam moaned and right before he came Shawn slipped out of Adam and moved so his mouth was covering Adam's cock.

Shawn swallowed every last bit of cum that Adam shot into his mouth.

They laid there in each other's arms. "that was wow" Adam breathed out. Shawn chuckled. "it was, from now on baby if either of us have anything on our mind we should go to each other. No more secrets, no hiding our feelings from one another." Shawn said Adam smiled and moved closer to Shawn's body.

"I promise from now on, I won't hide anything from you" Adam said Shawn smiled. "good, that's the way I want it." Shawn said Adam smiled.

**"Hello?...Hey Shawn is everything OK with Billy?...Dinner? just us?...Yeah it should be OK I will need to run it past John first though is that OK?...Sure I'll call you back….OK seeya."** Hunter said ending the call. "Who was that?" John asked as he came into the lounge and sat beside his lover. "Shawn he wants to go to dinner tonight, just me and him are you OK with that?" Hunter asked, John frowned, he didn't know how he felt about it. "Why though? are you two thinking about getting back together or something?" John asked. "No baby no, John I love you I promise." Hunter said. "Then why?" John asked.

He didn't like the idea of Hunter going out with his ex alone. "There is nothing going on with Shawn other than being Billy's parents...I really need you to just understand, and that it's only for one dinner, Shawn needs to talk to me about Billy..." Hunter said John sighed, he wasn't thrilled, but he knew Hunter wouldn't do anything. He trusted Hunter more than anything. "OK" he said, Hunter smiled and nodded. "I think I might go out aswell. Maybe hit up a bar and get a few drinks and see some of my other friends from school." John said Hunter smiled.

"Well Adam is watching Billy tonight so go for it, just catch a cab OK?" John nodded and smiled. They both headed upstairs, they showered and dressed for their nights out. Hunter got in his car and headed to the restaurant and John headed to the bar. Hunter got to the restaurant and sat down with his ex-husband. They sat down together and ordered some food. "So what's up with Billy?" Hunter asked. "That's not the real reason I am here Hunt, I wanted to get your opinion on something." Shawn said, Hunter nodded. "OK what's up?" he asked. "I was thinking about proposing to Adam what's your opinion?" Shawn asked, Hunter was shocked.

"Do you love him?" Hunter asked, Shawn nodded and smiled. "More than anything. Well apart from Billy, but I love him so much." Shawn said, Hunter smiled. "Then go for it. He'll say yes. He loves you too Shawn….You need to be happy and if Adam is the one who makes you happy then do it." Hunter said, he supported Shawn and Adam's relationship more than anything. He just wanted Shawn happy, he deserved it. "Thanks, what about you and John?" Shawn asked, Hunter smiled. "We're happy with the way things are. I love him, but we only just moved in together, he just got out of a deep relationship and I just got divorced, it's different, but I am happy." Hunter said.

"I am just as recently divorced as you Hunter, doesn't that make me a bad person? We loved each other Hunter and we have Billy to prove that, but we just couldn't be married to each other, and here I want to jump right back in, and you are afraid of marriage." Shawn sighed, he wasn't sure about anything anymore, except that he knew he loved Adam dearly.

"Shawn, you are the marrying type of person. You love all that home and hearth, white picket fence stuff, it's just not for me, that's part of why we made such a lousy married couple. You love Adam, he makes you happy. John makes me happy, but I don't need a paper to prove it. You want that, and apparently Adam does too, he loves the same things you do, he loves Billy and Billy loves him, and that is what matters most, Billy. You have my blessing Shawn and with no hard feelings at all, I WANT you happy Shawn, but maybe it's Billy's blessing you really need. He's the one that will be affected the most. Don't worry about me Shawn, I have John and he is all I need. Marry Adam, be happy." Hunter said, taking a deep breath, he had never been good with words and he hoped Shawn understood what he was trying to say.

"Thanks Hunter, I do love you and always will, you know what I mean. Billy was the best thing we ever did together. You are right, each of us is different, and we should each do what makes us happiest. I will talk to Billy, I just hope he doesn't object, living together and having a step-dad are two different things." Shawn said, knowing Hunter had given some good advice. The former married couple each took a sip of coffee, then resumed their conversation.

"Do you want to marry again someday?" Shawn asked, Hunter sighed. "I don't know….I just have this feeling that if I was to get married again that it would all fall apart….." Hunter admitted. "How does John feel about marriage?" Shawn asked, "I don't know, we've never really spoken about it….I guess I should, it's just hard." Hunter said, Shawn nodded. "And I know he won't want to be married to me if he and his dad are like they are now….He needs his dad in his life." Hunter said Shawn smiled.

"You need to talk to him Hunt, just be there for him, let him be open and honest about things, you never know he might feel the same way as you. I hope everything works out with you, John and his dad too. I have seen how happy he makes you. I love you Hunt." Shawn smiled at his ex husband, and knew things would be okay.

"I love you too Shawn. I'll talk to John, that's all anyone can do." Hunter smiled in return, happy that he and Shawn could talk like this.

**MEANWHILE**

John got to the bar and walked inside. He paid for a beer and sat down with some friends from school. Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks and Evan Bourne. "Haven't seen you in a while Cena? Everything OK?" Phil asked, John nodded. "Yeah everything is good, I've just been busy with my new job and new relationship, sorry guys." John said. They all shrugged. "So who is this guy?" Evan asked. "You guys are gonna flip, he's my new boss" John said, they were all shocked.

"He's much older than me but I love him, he's better than Drew, that's for sure." John said. "Speak of the devil." Jeff muttered. John looked and saw Drew walking into the bar. John rolled his eyes. "He's such a douche bag." John said, Jeff, Evan and Phil laughed. Drew spotted John and he walked over to him. He smiled and sat down beside him putting his hand on John's thigh.

"Hi baby." He said, John glared at Drew and shrugged his hand away. "Go away Drew, I don't want to see you or talk to you." John said. Drew sighed. "I love you Johnny." He said. John sighed. he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He wanted nothing to do with the Scotsman. Drew followed John and cornered him in a stall. John pushed Drew away and it only angered Drew more. He grabbed John by the chin roughly, John kicked Drew in the nuts and Drew growled he slugged John in the face. John cried out in pain.

He kicked Drew again and he took off. he paid for his beer and said his goodbyes to his friends and headed home. he got home and saw Hunter there already. He sighed, he knew Hunter was going to go nuts when he saw John's face. "Hey baby, did you have fun?" Hunter asked, John kept his head down and he nodded. "Sure" John said. Hunter frowned. "What's going on John?" Hunter asked, he approached his lover and he lifted his face. He saw the bruise on John's face. "What the hell happened?" he asked, John sighed. "I had a run in with Drew….He cornered me in the bathroom and he hit me." John said.

"Did he do anything else?" Hunter asked, John shook his head. "No, nothing…I just kicked him in the balls and left." John said Hunter smiled. "Let's get some ice on your eye" hunter said John smiled and nodded. He let Hunter take him into the kitchen, he was glad Hunter was there to take care of him.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam was looking after Billy, Billy had bathed, eaten and gotten ready for bed. "Adam can I have some popcorn?" Billy asked. "No it's too late and you need to go to bed." Adam said Billy frowned. "But I want some!" Billy whined while stomping his feet. "No Billy." Adam said, Billy grumbled and stormed up to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Adam sighed, he hated being forceful with the kid, but sometimes Billy needed to be disciplined. He headed upstairs, he checked on Billy and he was tucked in bed. He smiled and he headed to the master bedroom, he walked in and headed for the bathroom, he wanted to shower.

He got into the shower and relaxed. Billy heard the shower turn on and he smiled, he slipped out of bed and went downstairs. He opened up the pantry and grabbed the Jiffy Pop popcorn. He walked over to the stove and turned it on. He knew he wasn't allowed to use it but he loved making popcorn it was so cool to see it all pop.

Everything was fine until it started to pop, he shook the package over the hot stove and it accidentally touched his hand, he cried out in pain, it really hurt. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Adam ran into the room with only a towel on.

He was still went from the shower that he slipped and fell and whacked his head on the kitchen counter making him bleed. He didn't care though Billy was his main concern. He turned the stove off and put the popcorn in the sink, he put some cream on Billy's hand and he seemed to be doing better.

He wrapped his hand in a bandage and looked at him, Billy needed to be punished. He looked at him and spanked him three times on the butt. Billy looked at Adam with tears in his eyes. "I HATE YOU" he cried out and ran up to his room.

As soon as Billy slammed his door Shawn walked in from his dinner with Hunter. he heard the door slam and frowned, he walked into the kitchen and saw Adam and saw the blood spilling from Adam's head. He rushed over and made Adam sit down. He tended to Adam's head while Adam filled him in on what just happened.

"Billy is lucky I would have tanned his hide more than three times... Billy will get over it and you did the right thing..." he said as he patched up Adam's wound. He knew now was perfect. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box, he opened it and looked up at Adam.

Adam was shocked at the ring, it was a 2 carat marquise cut 14K Gold Diamond Engagement Ring, it was stunning. "I love you Adam Joseph and I want you to marry me?" he asked, Adam smiled, he let the tears fall. "Yes" he said, Shawn smiled, he slid the ring onto Adam's finger and kissed him deeply.

"Let's go to bed" Shawn said Adam smiled, he couldn't believe he was now engaged, he never thought this would happen but he was so happy right now, all thoughts of anyone and everything else left his mind as he and Shawn celebrated their new engagement.

**Please Review…**


	8. Parenting Issues

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

**DAYS LATER**

"So what do you want for breakfast baby?" John asked, Hunter smiled. "Just eggs will be good," Hunter said. "What kinda eggs?" John asked. "Omelette" Hunter said John nodded and smiled. He kissed Hunter and left the bedroom. He walked downstairs and he pulled out what he needed to do Hunter's breakfast.

He had some eggs, cream, milk, tomato, bacon, peppers and some seasoning. He got to work on the omelette. Hunter walked down a few minutes later and he sat down with his coffee and the morning paper.

"So are you going to go get Billy today?" John asked it was Hunter's time to have the young boy. "Yeah after breakfast I think I will, then I think I will bring him back here and spend some time with him, I know he has to make a volcano for school, so I think I will help him do that." Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

"Cool. It would be good for you to spend some time with him…..I mean he spends a lot of tome with Shawn, so it's only right." John said Hunter smiled. "Admit it Johnny, you Miss him too." Hunter teased, John laughed and nodded. "Yeah I do….I do." John said, Hunter smiled.

He was so glad that John and Billy had a good relationship especially after the bad start they had at the beginning. John finished his cooking and he served the omelettes. He sat down with his boyfriend and they started eating. "So what are you going to do today?" Hunter asked.

"Stay in and watch some TV I think. I don't want to go out without you and Billy, is that OK with you?" John asked, Hunter smiled. "Of course, it's fine baby, this is your house too baby I want you to feel comfortable in it. Whether Billy is here or not." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. He was glad Hunter was inviting him into his life.

They finished up breakfast and John cleaned up. Hunter walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go get Billy." He said John smiled and nodded. "OK." He said, Hunter smiled and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed off over to Shawn's place to get his son for the weekend.

Hunter got to Shawn's house and he knocked on the door, Billy answered with his bags, he smiled at Hunter and walked to the car, Hunter frowned at his ex-husband. "What's with the attitude?" he asked. "He was in trouble last night everything is OK though." Shawn said Hunter smiled.

"OK I'll see you on Sunday." Hunter said Shawn nodded. Hunter walked over to the car and got in. He looked over at his son and sighed and drove off home. They got home and walked inside. Billy smiled and hugged John hello, John smiled and hugged him back.

"Doing OK kid?" John asked him, Billy nodded. "Yeah" he said softly, John frowned. Billy was being quiet, he was NEVER quiet. "I set up all the stuff for your volcano." John said Billy smiled and joined his dad in the kitchen where everything was sorted out.

They had newspaper covering the table, A 1.25 empty bottle of water, masking tape, more newspaper, water, laundry starch, cardboard, vinegar, food colouring and baking soda. "OK son let's work on this." Hunter said. John smiled as he sat in the kitchen watching father and son work together on making the volcano.

He was so glad that Hunter had a really good relationship with his son. It was great. John sat there with his coffee, thinking about how cool it would be if he and Hunter were to have kids.

That was something John always wanted. He could forgo the whole wedding and getting married thing but having kids was something he always wanted to do. He had always loved babies and kids he loved them. He wondered how Hunter felt about the subject though. He wondered if Hunter really thought about having more kids.

Billy was great and John loved him to bits he did, but he always wanted to be pregnant and to have kids of his own. Whenever he thought about it he saw himself with a house full of kids, maybe four or five. He never wanted just the one. He hated being an only child it got lonely at times, he never wanted that for his own kids. "Any suggestions for lunch?" John asked. "Can we have Taco Bell?" Billy asked, John smiled. "Of course Billy, you stay with your dad, I'll go and get the food." John said Hunter smiled at him and John left.

He got to Taco Bell and walked in. He got Hunter the 7 Layer Burrito, he got himself the grilled chicken Burrito and he got Billy the Steak Quesadilla. He got them some drinks and for after he got them some cinnamon twists. Once he paid for the food he headed back home.

he got there and smiled at the volcano. It was all done. He served the food onto plates and they sat and ate the food together. Hunter got up in the middle to take a work call so it left John and Billy alone.

"Are you OK kid?" John asked, Billy sighed. "Last night at daddy's, Adam spanked me." Billy said John was shocked. He didn't believe in spanking. He couldn't believe Adam would do that to someone else's child, it was shocking to him. he sighed and looked at Billy.

"Are you OK?" John asked. "I don't like him, and dad didn't care he proposed to him and gave him a ring and everything. I don't want dad to marry him….I don't wanna go back there Johnny." Billy said John smiled. "Let me talk to your dad OK?" Billy nodded.

John got up and went into the office Hunter hung up the phone and looked at his lover. "What?" he asked. "Last night Adam spanked your son." John said, Hunter's eyes widened then narrowed.

He didn't like spanking his son, let alone Adam doing it. he didn't think it was right at all. He shook his head. "What can I do?" Hunter asked, John shrugged. "What do you wanna do?" John asked. he wanted to know how Hunter was feeling right now.

"I don't like that someone else has spanked MY son, I don't like it at all." Hunter said. "I'll have to talk to Shawn about this, I don't want my son to be spanked by someone he hardly knows." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "Whatever you decide to do, I am here with you supporting you one hundred percent." John said.

Hunter smiled he was so glad he had someone to be there supporting him, he loved John even more knowing John was there with him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hunter was up early he went for a run. This whole spanking business was driving him mad and stressing him out. He had talked to Billy about it more last night and Billy ended up in tears. That sealed the deal for Hunter.

He had to talk to Shawn about it. He didn't mind Shawn spanking him but he wouldn't stand for Adam spanking him, even if he and Shawn were engaged to be married. He came home and saw John in the shower. He smiled and stripped down and joined his lover.

He got into the shower and wrapped his arms around John's waist, John jumped out of his thoughts feeling Hunter's arms around him. "Sorry baby." Hunter apologised. "It's OK." John said. He turned around and he wrapped his arms around Hunter's waist pressing his side of the face against Hunter's chest.

Hunter smiled and rubbed John's back. He loved holding John like this. "Where were you?" John asked, "I went for a run, I had some things on my mind." Hunter said, John pulled away and looked at him.

"What things?" John asked. "This whole spanking thing. I don't know what to do John…..I am so confused." Hunter said. "What does your heart tell you?" John asked him, "I don't want Adam spanking MY son." Hunter said, John nodded. "Then talk to Shawn about it, you go over there and I'll be here with Billy." John said, Hunter smiled.

He leaned in and kissed John softly. "You're the best" John smiled, "No Hunt, you're the best" John said. Hunter smiled. They finished up showering and got out. They got dressed and headed downstairs to make some breakfast.

"You and Billy do breakfast, I'll go see Shawn, I wanna get this over and done with." Hunter said John smiled, he kissed Hunter and Hunter headed out the door. John watched him leave hoping Hunter would be OK dealing with this issue. "Johnny, where's dad?" Billy asked as he came down for the day.

"He's just out running and errand, what would you like for breakfast?" John asked. "Choc chip pancakes?" he asked, John smiled and nodded and started cooking up breakfast.

**MEANWHILE**

Hunter arrived at Shawn's place, he took a deep breath and went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He waited a few minutes before Shawn answered. When he saw Hunter he frowned. "Hunt….What are you doing here?" Shawn asked. "Can I have a word with you?" Hunter asked, Shawn nodded and let Hunter in.

They went into the lounge and sat down together. "Where's Adam?" Hunter asked. "Oh he went to the market." Shawn said Hunter nodded, "So what's going on?" Shawn asked. "Billy told me about Adam spanking him" Hunter said.

"Yeah, did he tell you why?" Shawn asked. "No, but I don't care" Hunter said. "Hunter, what's this all about?" Shawn asked, he hated beating around the bush. He just wanted to know what was going on with Hunter and his son.

"I don't like it Shawn, you know I don't like you spanking him, let alone Adam." Hunter said, Shawn sighed. "Hunter, a few well-placed pops on the butt once in a while is not going to hurt the boy...My dad spanked me and I turned out just fine..." Shawn said.

"That's fine Shawn, I accept you doing it but I don't want Adam doing it. Billy is NOT his son and he never will be. I don't want him touching our son like that." Hunter said Shawn shook his head. "You're being ridiculous Hunter, Billy was naughty, Adam did the right thing." Shawn defended his lover.

"Shawn I don't want Adam spanking our son ever again." Hunter said. Shawn shook his head. "In MY house I can do what I like." Shawn said he was totally peeved. "Fine, I'll just take this further then." Hunter said.

"How?" Shawn said. "I'll sue for full custody, I don't see why you should have Billy all the time." Hunter said. "Hunter you can't be serious" Shawn said. "I am dead serious." He spat and walked out of the house, Shawn sighed and sat down, this was bad really bad but he stuck by his decision and Adam's.

They were doing what was right. He would just have to fight this with Hunter. It was the only thing he could do. Hunter got into his car and headed home. He got home and headed inside. He smiled when he saw John and Billy sitting down eating their food. John smiled up at his lover.

"Here baby, let me get you some food" John said. Hunter smiled and nodded. John handed him a plate and they sat down together. They ate their breakfast and Billy went to play while John and Hunter cleaned up.

"So how did it go?" John asked. "He thought it was nothing, things got out of hand and I threatened that I would sue for full custody of Billy." Hunter said, John's eyes widened. "Are you going to go through on the threat?" John asked.

"Yes, Shawn didn't care about it, he thought it was OK for Adam to spank him. I don't want my son around that." Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

"OK, If you like I will come with you to speak with your lawyer" John said, Hunter smiled. "Thanks baby." Hunter said John smiled. "Anytime, maybe you should call your lawyer now." John said Hunter smiled and nodded.

They finished cleaning and Hunter made the appointment with his lawyer. John was going to stand by Hunter throughout this whole ordeal no matter what, he loved Hunter and he agreed with him on this whole spanking thing.

John would never EVER think about spanking Billy. Billy wasn't his child and John hated the thought of spanking him, yes he agreed when they were toddlers a small tap on the hand to discipline them but spanking he never agreed with.

He didn't think Adam would EVER spank Billy either, that came a shock to him. John just didn't understand where Adam was coming from, he didn't understand WHY Adam would spank him.

"In deep thought there baby?" Hunter asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just thinking about this whole situation….I just want you to know that I would NEVER spank Billy." John said, Hunter smiled. "I know you wouldn't baby, I know you wouldn't." Hunter said John smiled. "I promised Adam I would meet him for lunch are you OK with me going out?" John asked. Hunter smiled.

"Yeah gives me some alone time with Billy, I think we need it, I wanna see how he would feel about living here full time instead of with Adam and Shawn." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. He headed upstairs to get changed he hoped things would be OK with him and Adam.

He didn't want this drama to come in between the two of them. He loved Adam like a brother and he didn't want anything to come between that bond. He was getting changed when he heard his phone go off.

he sighed and he looked it was a message from Adam. **'Sorry lunch is off something has come up with Shawn….talk to you later'** Adam wrote John sighed and sat down on the bed.

He felt like ever since they had moved in with Hunter and Shawn the only time John and Adam would see each other was when they were at work together and that was rare. Hunter walked in and saw John sitting on the bed. "I thought you were leaving?" Hunter asked. "I was, but Adam cancelled, looks like I am here for the day" John said Hunter knew it hurt John he sat beside him and he hugged him.

"I Miss him" John said Hunter nodded and smiled, he hoped Adam would still be in John's life after everything goes down, he hoped John would still have his best friend.

**Please Review…**


	9. Adam Runs

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

"John!" Hunter called up the stairs, John rolled his eyes from the bedroom. "2 SECONDS!" he called back, Hunter was so impatient at times. He grabbed his jacket and headed down the stairs, Hunter smiled as he saw him, he looked so sexy.

He was dressed in his black jeans, with a black buttoned down shirt and a black blazer. He looked amazing. "We'll be late" Hunter said John nodded. They left the house and got in the car. Hunter drove them to the restaurant. They got there and walked inside.

They were seated immediately and they ordered, Hunter ordered the braised lamb shank and John got the grilled vegetable lasagne. "So why the dinner?" John asked, "I thought it would be good to get out and clear our minds with everything that has been going on." Hunter said John nodded. "How did the meeting with Shawn go?" John asked, "Not good, it got aggressive" Hunter said John frowned. "What's going on Hunt?" John asked.

"He told me I was a this being a lousy excuse of a father...that I have been looking for a way to get Billy away from him as revenge for Shawn leaving me in the first place." Hunter said, John shook his head. "He also said that, I just want to hurt him." Hunter said John shook his head.

"Wanna know the big shocker?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "What?" John asked. "He told me that he had received an offer from the rival station, and he told me he is considering taking the job." Hunter said, John's eyes went wide. "What did you say to that?" John asked.

"I told him he signed a 20 year contract and if he breaks it, I will sue him for all he is worth." Hunter said, John nodded. "I'm sorry baby, did you talk to your lawyer?" John asked. Hunter nodded.

"Yeah she said it should be pretty hard to come to an arrangement, especially since Shawn has been Billy's main caregiver since he was born. It sucks but I want my son. Shawn hasn't been on his game lately, his mind is on Adam and only on Adam especially now that they're planning the wedding." Hunter said, John sighed. "Yeah I get what you mean, I haven't spoken to Adam in weeks." John said.

"I'm sorry that this is hurting yours and Adam's friendship boo, I never wanted that to happen, this was something I needed to do. You understand that right?" Hunter asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do Hunter, I understand and I support you one hundred percent on this." John said Hunter smiled. He was so thankful that he had someone like John in his life. "I got you a little something, to show you how happy I am that you're in my life" Hunter said.

He pulled out a white box and slid it over to John. John smiled at his lover. "You didn't have to." John said Hunter smiled. "I wanted to." Hunter said. "Open it." he urged. John smiled and opened the box, inside was a Personalised Diamond Accent Heart Bracelet on the heart the inscription read 'You can always make me smile.'

John smiled as Hunter moved to place the bracelet on John's wrist. "It's beautiful Hunt, thank-you." John said, Hunter smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you like it, how about we have desert and head on home?" Hunter asked, John smiled and nodded.

They ordered some desert, Hunter got the pear tart and John got the Boston cream pie. They finished off their dinner and headed home to spend some more one on one time with one another between the sheets.

**MEANWHILE**

Shawn sighed as he walked into his home, Billy wouldn't be there, he was having a sleep over with a friend, so he was hoping he and Adam could have some alone time, just them. He walked in and the house was dark, no light was on, Shawn frowned wondering what the hell was going on and where the hell his fiancé was.

He walked into the kitchen and he switched the light on, he saw a bit of paper on the counter. He walked over and was shocked to see Adam's engagement ring on the paper.

Shawn picked it up and read it, it said: _**"I didn't mean to make this trouble, I am leaving. I love you Shawn and this hurts, but you don't need to lose Billy because I was stupid. I love you and Billy, but you will have a better life without me..."**_

Shawn sighed and sat down with his head in his hands, he sobbed for a while before making a call, he tried Adam's cell but there was no answer. He called another number, he needed John's help.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Hunter fuck me" John moaned, he was laid on the bed naked spread out waiting for Hunter to fuck him. Hunter smiled. "You ready for me?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yes Hunt fuck me." John moaned loudly, he could be as loud as he wanted he didn't have Billy to worry about, it was just him and Hunter not another person around.

Hunter wrapped John's legs around his body and went to move into John's tight heat when they heard a cell phone ringing. They both groaned in annoyance.

"Ignore it." Hunter said John sighed. "Fuck me" he said, Hunter smiled and pressed into John's body, John arched his back and moaned loudly. The phone started ringing again, John huffed and leaned over and grabbed his phone.

"Don't you fucking answer it." Hunter growled, John sighed, he wanted to listen to Hunter but he knew that the phone would just keep ringing. He pulled the phone to his face and answered it. **"Hello?"** he answered.

**"Shawn…What do you mean he's gone?...He just left the ring and the note?...No I haven't seen him or spoken to him in weeks….Yeah we'll be right over….Yeah I am bringing Hunter with me….This isn't about your drama this is about Adam…..OK see you soon."** John said ending the call.

John threw his phone down onto the bed. "What?" Hunter asked, he was so annoyed, he was still seethed inside of John's ass but he knew John was about to tell him move off of him.

John sighed, he pulled Hunter down for a kiss. "We have to leave." John said. Hunter nodded and pulled out of John and rolled to the side of him.

"Why? What's going on?" Hunter asked. "Shawn called, Adam's taken off, left his ring and a note and left." John said, Hunter nodded. "To Shawn's we go then." Hunter said, John sighed he knew Hunter was pissed off.

John got out of bed and pulled on his underwear, jeans and a shirt. He and Hunter headed downstairs to the car. They got in and headed over to Shawn's house. "I'm sorry we were interrupted baby" John said rubbing his hand up and down Hunter's strong arm.

"It's OK baby, Adam needs us." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "Please don't fight with Shawn." John said, Hunter smiled. "I won't I promise." Hunter said John smiled.

They got to Shawn's and headed up to the door, they knocked and Shawn let them in. "This is the note." John sighed as he read it. once he read it, he grabbed his phone and called Judy. **"Hey Judy it's John I was wondering if Adam was there?...He's not?...OK then thanks" **John said ending the call. "He's not with his mom?" Shawn asked.

"Oh he's there, I know when Judy lies. We need to go to the Hamptons, either we drive or we fly to New York and then drive to the Hamptons" John said. Hunter and Shawn looked at one another. "Let's just drive. We need to get Billy" Hunter said Shawn nodded. "We'll go get John's car. it fits more." Hunter said, Shawn nodded. He didn't know how a trip to the Hamptons was going to go with Hunter in the same car but he hoped everything would be OK.

The main thing was getting Adam home.

John and Hunter headed home to get John's car. They got there and walked inside. John grabbed a few things, like books and stuff for Billy to read. "So are you going to be OK being in the same car as Shawn?" John asked. "Yeah I promise I will behave myself." Hunter said John smiled.

"Good. I want you to. Especially because Billy is in the same car." John said Hunter smiled. "I promise, everything will be OK." Hunter said John smiled. "Good." He said back to him, Hunter smiled and walked over to John. "You know we could finish up where we left off earlier." Hunter said. John laughed.

"No we can't, Shawn and Billy will be here soon, so we need to get sorted." John said Hunter smiled. He walked into the office and saw an envelope sitting there that said his name, he frowned and opened it, inside was Adam's resignation letter. It read:

_**'Mr. Hunter Helmsley. I am sorry to have to do this but I can no longer work for you at KBOS radio. The reasoning behind all of this is personal issues that you are well aware of, I never meant to cause problems between you and Shawn, please don't take Billy from Shawn, they need each other so much.**_

_**You don't have to worry anymore, as I no longer live there. Thanks for the opportunity to work for you. Tell John I'm sorry, I love him, but all of you are better off without me screwing things up.**_

_**Yours sincerely, Adam J Copeland.'**_

John walked into the office and looked at Hunter. "What's wrong?" John asked, Hunter sighed and handed John the letter, John looked it over and shook his head. Adam was insane. He was blaming himself for all of this, yes it happened because of the spanking but it wasn't all Adam's fault, this was coming, this was a long time coming. Hunter had told him about him wanting to have Billy with him more.

"This is all my fault John. I was the one who made him leave, it was all him, I am SO sorry I never thought he would want to leave everyone and everything behind. I just wanted my son, is that so wrong?" Hunter asked, John shook his head. He walked over to him and hugged him.

"I promise, this isn't you, this is Adam's mind. He's taken off before it's what he does. I will fix this, when I see him." John said. Hunter nodded. "If you say so baby." Hunter said, John smiled. He looked up into Hunter's eyes. "I promise Hunt," John said. "Don't blame yourself for this, don't." John said Hunter nodded.

"DAD!" Billy called, John and Hunter smiled and went out to the hall. They hugged Billy and let them in. "Can we go now?" Shawn asked, he just wanted to get to Adam and bring him home where he belonged. He didn't like being without him. "Yeah let's go." Hunter said.

John threw him his keys and Hunter frown. "I trust you not to wreck my baby, but if you do, you're buying me a new one." John said, Hunter laughed and nodded. They went out to the car and got in, Hunter drove, John sat up front and Shawn and Billy were in the back.

John flicked on some radio and they listened as they drove from Boston to The Hamptons where Judy and John's folks lived. "So Billy what have you been doing?" John asked, trying to drown out the silence.

"Playing with my friends. We had a basketball competition it was cool." He said. "Yeah? Sounds awesome." John said. "It was." Billy said, John smiled. "Where are we going?" Billy asked, he didn't know what was going on. "We're going to go see Adam." Shawn said.

"I don't want to. I don't like him!" Billy exclaimed. "Too bad, you were in the wrong William, you did the wrong thing and he punished you accordingly. So you need to move on from it, you're the child not me or your dad. You are." Shawn said. Billy huffed. "Whatever." He said annoyed.

He hadn't forgiven Adam for spanking him and he didn't know if he ever would. He didn't like him at the moment. John and Hunter exchanged looks with one another, they didn't know how to deal with the issues between Shawn, Billy and Adam.

It had nothing to do with them really. Shawn and Adam had to handle this not them. "Dad I'm hungry" Billy whined, Hunter sighed. "OK we'll stop at the gas station." Hunter said Shawn sighed, he just wanted to get to Adam, not stop. They stopped at the gas station and got out.

Hunter walked over to Shawn. "He is your son Shawn, he's hungry act like a fucking grown up. Adam is not everything in this world you know." He snapped, Shawn sighed and sat down in his seat. John walked into the gas station and grabbed some snacks.

He grabbed some drinks and other things and paid for them. He went out to the car and Hunter was filling the car up. John handed Billy and Shawn some drinks and snacks and went over to Hunter.

"Want a drink or anything?" John asked. "Nah I'm fine, I just wanna get there, I can't be in the same car as him." Hunter said John nodded. He understood everything. If he was in Hunter's position he would feel the same. Hunter paid for the gas and they continued on to Judy's house. They arrived in the Hampton's and John took over the driving. He drove them over to Judy's house. "Let me talk to her first." John said.

He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and Judy answered she was surprised to see John, she knew she couldn't lie to him, he knew her too well. "He's up in his room, he won't come out John. but you can try." She said. "Hunter, Shawn and Billy are in the car." John said she nodded and went to them while John headed up to Adam's old bedroom.

He knocked on the door and walked in. Adam was lying in bed curled into a ball. John sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down. He nudged Adam and Adam turned over, he was shocked to see John.

"Why are you here?" Adam asked, John looked at him. "Because everyone is worried about you Addy. We love you and you just took off on us." John said. "I ruined everything. they're going to court because of me." Adam said.

John shook his head. "No Adam, they're doing this because Hunter wants his son, not because of the spanking. He's wanted this for a while now, you spanking Billy was just the reason he needed." John said.

"Shawn misses you Addy, he's a wreck because of you. You need to talk this out with him. you're supposed to be marrying him, you can't just split when things get tough." John said. Adam nodded.

He knew John was right but he didn't think he could talk to Shawn. There was another knock on the door and it opened revealing Shawn. John smiled and left them alone. Shawn walked in and went over to the bed and sat down.

"This belongs to you." He said, placing the engagement ring back on Adam's finger. "I don't deserve it." Adam said. "Yes you do. I love you Adam. More than anything and this custody battle is not your fault." Shawn said.

"But-" "No buts, this isn't your fault. I love you Adam, please come home. I want you home and I need you home, please. Please come home." Shawn said, he couldn't leave without Adam, he couldn't. "OK." Adam said, Shawn smiled and kissed him he was so glad that Adam was coming back with him, it was the best news ever.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

John sat there with Hunter outside. "Where do your folks live?" Hunter asked. John pointed to the house across the street, it was a large house. "Should we go visit them?" Hunter asked.

"Do you remember how that went last time?" John asked. "Yeah but you Miss them John. you need to try and fix this, if it doesn't work, no harm done. But I know you Miss them." Hunter said. John sighed.

He did Miss his parents he was just scared, he didn't want things to get worse between him and his dad.

**Please Review…**


	10. Making Things Right

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

"So are we going to go over there or what?" Hunter asked John sighed. "I don't know. It's weird. They're so close to me but I feel so nervous and scared. I know mom will be OK, but what about dad?" John asked, Hunter sighed. "You have to try John, he has to accept us, I'm not going anywhere I am here with you and I love you I don't plan on leaving you any time soon." Hunter said John smiled. He loved that Hunter was there with him through this drama with his dad. They got up off the step and headed over the road. John pressed the security key and the gates opened they walked inside and headed up to the front door, John walked in and set the alarm again. He looked around looking for his mom. He missed being in the house he once lived in. he smiled as he saw everything.

The house was a Newly and expertly constructed European style postmodern surrounded by a 90+ acre reserve. A truly sophisticated work of architectural design. The 5-bedroom 6.5- bath residence is poised on 1.84 acres with sweeping views rolling lawns a heated granite pool and a detached 2-car garage with recreation room and full bath above. Quality is evident throughout. Cypress wood floors imported Italian mahogany framed windows doors leather-wrapped interior doors and railings. Rich detail creating a distinctive residence. The main floor features an open living plan.

They continued looking around and John saw his mom sitting in the living room reading. "Hey mom." John said. Carol jumped and clutched her chest. She looked over at her son. "Johnathan, don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed John smiled "Sorry." He said. He walked over to her and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "We came to see Adam at Judy's Hunter thought we should come see you and dad" John said. "Your father is in the city for the night, he will be home in the morning." Carol said John nodded.

"You both should stay the night, we have enough room and I don't like being alone." Carol said John smiled and looked at Hunter who nodded. "Sure Ma, we'll go over and get my car and come back." John said. "I'll do that, you stay here and spend some time with your mom." Hunter said John smiled and walked into the kitchen with his mother. "So how are things?" Carol asked, John smiled. "Good, you know we moved in together, me and Hunter." John said. "Yes, I received your email. It's a lovely home son." She said John smiled.

"I love living there with him, waking up beside him and sleeping beside him every night. It's so nice." John said Carol smiled. "That's good baby, how is everything else? What about work?" she asked. "Work is really good. So yeah" John said. "What about this custody business?" she asked, John frowned. "Adam informed Judy and myself." She said John sighed. "It's not his fault this is something Hunter's been wanting to do for a while, so he wants this mom. He wants Billy with him more than just a weekend." John said Carol smiled.

"I understand that, I hope it all works out though." she said, John smiled and nodded. Hunter walked back through the door and they said their goodnight's. John showed Hunter up to their room and they got settled. "This house is amazing John." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it is, how are things over there?" John asked. "OK, Adam and Shawn are loving each other up and Billy was asleep, otherwise I would have brought him here," Hunter said John nodded.

"They're gonna go home in Adam's car tomorrow, so we'll be in yours." Hunter said John nodded and smiled "And what's going to happen with the custody thing?" John asked. "Therapy session tomorrow afternoon with Shawn, it's court appointed. So I will be doing that." Hunter said John nodded and smiled. "OK then." John said Hunter smiled. He stripped down to his underwear and so did John and they climbed into the big comfortable bed. Hunter pulled John close and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Billy and Judy decided to bond and to make some cookies. "This is fun." Billy said, Judy smiled. "Glad you think so little one, so I know what happened with my son and yourself." She said. "I don't like him. he hit me" Billy said. "I know son, but he was doing what he thought was right, Adam would never want to hurt you Billy, you need to believe that. He loves you, he talks about you all the time." Judy said, Billy smiled. "I remember when Adam was a little kid and he burnt himself, I think seeing you do the same thing brought back old memories that he didn't want to think about, that's why he spanked you Billy." Judy said, Billy just looked at her.

"Doesn't your dad deserve to be with someone who makes him happy? Who is there for him, who cares and who loves him?" she asked. "Yes" he said. "Then you should forgive Adam, he is very sorry." Billy smiled. "OK I will. Thank-you." Billy said. "Anytime" Judy smiled, she was glad Billy was giving Adam a second chance he deserved it more than anyone.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John and Hunter were up early, they showered and dressed and were eating breakfast with Carol when John's dad came home from spending the night in the city. Fabo wasn't happy when he saw that Hunter was there. He didn't like it at all. He sighed and sat down. "So what's with the unexpected visit?" he asked, "Adam had some drama, John was the only one who knew where Judy lived so they came to see him." Carol explained. Fabo nodded. "Right." He said, John rolled his eyes and Hunter looked at him.

"How's the business dad?" John asked. "Good what about with you?" Fabo asked. "Everything is going well." John said. "Do you need some money, I know rent is a little high these days." John looked at his mom. "You didn't tell him?" John asked. "Nope." She said, John sighed. "What's going on?" Fabo asked. "I couldn't afford the rent, the bills and everything so I moved in with Hunter." John said. Fabo couldn't believe this. It was bad enough Hunter was involved with his son but now John was living with him, it just wasn't right.

He pushed his coffee away and stood up and left. John sighed and closed his eyes. "This is ridiculous. Everything was fine until I mentioned me and Hunter, I don't think he will ever come around." John said. "He will baby, one day." Carol said John nodded and looked at his mom. "We should head off back to Boston." John said Carol nodded. "You should come up for a full weekend, I know everyone would love to see you again baby. Don't be a stranger" she said, John smiled and hugged his mom and they headed out to the car. they got in and headed back to Boston, this time John drove.

"I'm sorry boo, I made you go over there and see them. I thought that your dad would be OK with everything by now, I mean it's been a while." Hunter said, John sighed. "I know babe, but it's not your fault. I wanted dad to be OK with it, but I don't think he ever will be." John said Hunter smiled. He hated that John was in this situation. He wished Fabo would pull his head out of his ass and deal with this like adults. He loved John more than anything and he wanted to marry him and have kids with him.

He just wished that Fabo supported them. They arrived back in Boston and chilled out a while before Hunter left for his therapy appointment with Shawn. He wasn't looking forward to this he really wasn't. Also as a precaution he sent John over to Shawn's to be there while Adam watched Billy. John didn't want to but Hunter insisted on it so John went. Hunter arrived at the therapy session and he sat down with Shawn. "OK guys, I've heard what you've both had to say and I think I know the base of this issue" Sydney Wells the therapist said. "What?" Hunter and Shawn both asked.

"You're both so angry over your failed marriage, you haven't really dealt with it so I think now is a good time to do that." She said. "Instead of taking it out on Billy...You should just go ahead and say all the things to each other that you have kept bottled up." She said.

"Shawn go ahead." She said, Shawn sighed. "I hate that we ruined our friendship. I hate that you were so quick to suggest a divorce, I really am." Shawn said. "I thought you would fight more." Shawn said.

"Well I thought it was for the best Shawn, I hate how you blame me for everything, how you think it's all my fault this marriage ended. I really hate how you took full custody of Billy without discussing it with me. I know you're more of the motherly type but I love Billy and I find it unfair that you get more time with him than me." Hunter said.

"He's MY son too." He added. Shawn sighed. "I'm sorry Hunt, I thought it was what you wanted, but we can change the arrangement and sort something else out. but you need to trust me and Adam, I trust you and John." Shawn said. "OK." Hunter said. "Just lay off the spanking a bit." he said Shawn smiled.

They realised, divorcing was the right thing to do, the best thing for Billy. Billy was the important one right now.

**MEANWHILE**

Once Hunter left John headed over to Shawn's. He hated that he was checking in on them, but he had to do this for the sake of Hunter's piece of mind. He got there and knocked on the door, Adam was surprised to see him, but he let John in. "What are you doing here Jay?" Adam asked. "Hunter's out and I was bored I thought I would come and hang out with you and the kid." John said. "Cool, I was about to talk to Billy can you give us a minute?" Adam asked, John nodded and went into the kitchen. Adam went into the lounge and sat down beside his fiancé's son. "Billy I just want you to know how sorry I am for spanking you. I never should have done It, but you scared me and I had to discipline you. What you were doing was wrong." Adam said Billy nodded.

"I just want you to trust me to know that I would never hurt you or your dad I love you both so much and I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends again." Adam said Billy smiled. "I'm sorry I was a brat, I promise I won't act like that again, you're forgiven." Billy said, Adam smiled and they hugged. "Who was at the door?" Billy asked. "Just John, he came to hang out I think he is a little lonely all by himself." Adam said Billy smiled. They walked into the kitchen and saw John reading the paper. "Hey Johnny." Billy said John smiled. "Hey kid, what's up?" John asked.

"Nothing, do you wanna go play some basketball or something?" Billy asked. "Sure" John said. Billy smiled and they headed outside to play some basketball, Adam just watched as they played, he knew John wasn't playing to his full potential and he found it really sweet. He never really saw John as a parental kind of a guy, but he knew John was going to be a good father one day. "So Addy have you thought about the wedding?" John asked. "No, I haven't given it much thought." Adam said. "I think you should get married in the Hampton's. I think it would be so nice to do it there." John said. Adam smiled. "Yeah but you have to remember Jay, I don't have a dad who will shell out all the money for a huge wedding unlike you." Adam said, John sighed. "If I was to marry Hunter dad wouldn't pay for the wedding." John said. Adam sighed, he wished his uncle would pull his head out of his ass and sort things with John.

"I was thinking of going back to Canada and getting married there, but I have to find a decent place, I just want it to be me, you, Billy, Hunter, mom, your parents and Billy. Just small." Adam said John smiled. "See I would want something huge, something grand and fancy." John said. "I know I don't know that many people but Hunter has a lot of contacts." John said. Adam laughed. He had always imagined his wedding as something small and intimate. John got up from his break and continued playing with Billy. They played and had some fun before Shawn turned up.

John said his goodbye's and headed home to be with Hunter. He pulled up and walked inside. Hunter smiled at him as he grabbed a drink. "How was Shawn's?" Hunter asked. "Fine, Adam and Billy are fine, I don't think you need to worry about them anymore." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. "How was the therapy?" John asked as they sat down on the couch. "It was OK I guess. We fixed a lot of things in our friendship and we're going to sort out a different custody agreement so I can have Billy an extra day a week which is good." John smiled. "I'm glad you're happy baby." John said. Hunter smiled. "I am." He said John smiled.

"Wanna continue what we were doing last night before the Adam drama?" Hunter asked smirking. "OK, but I have an idea. Sit down on the chair and close your eyes." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. John grabbed a tea towel and covered Hunter's eyes. He walked over to the stereo and turned on Def Leppards Pour Some Sugar On Me. Hunter frowned. John smiled. He walked over to his lover and took the blindfold off, Hunter looked at John. "What are you doing?" Hunter asked. John smiled, he leaned in to whisper into Hunter's ear. "Giving you what you need" he said, biting on the lobe, Hunter smiled. John stepped back a few feet and he started dancing, moving his hips from side to side rolling his hips. Hunter bit his lip from moaning. John teased him a little bit by pulling his shirt up a bit, then pulling it down. Giving Hunter a glimpse at his hot abs.

"Take it off!" Hunter demanded, John laughed and pulled his shirt off and threw it in Hunter's face, Hunter breathed in John's scent, loving his smell. The smell of John would always turn him on, always calm him down and would always make him happy. John swayed to the music as he ran his hands up and down his bare chest, taking time to tweak his nipples and he moaned out loud. Hunter watched him biting his bottom lip. God John was so hot. John's hands went south from his nipples to his belt, he slowly undid his belt and unclasped the buckle. He popped the button of his jeans and undid the fly, from his view Hunter could tell that John wasn't wearing any underwear. His breath hitched he wanted to see John in all his glory so badly. John had other plans, though, he stopped and dropped to his knees he crawled over to Hunter and ran his hands from Hunter's ankles all the way up to his chest, he gripped the fabric of Hunter's shirt and ripped it straight in half.

He grinned when he saw that tanned toned chest and abs of his lover, he leaned in and licked the outlines of Hunter's abs. savouring the taste of Hunter and the body wash Hunter used, he breathed in Hunter's scent, the scent almost overwhelming him. "You taste so good baby" he said Hunter smiled. "I know" he said, John laughed, he left Hunter's chest and abs and started undoing Hunter's belt. Once the belt was undone John undid Hunter's fly and pulled his jeans off of him, Hunter lifted his hips to make removal so much easier, John licked his lips as he saw what he had been waiting for the thick, long piece of meat dripping with the essence of Hunter. He leaned in and licked the drops of precum from Hunter's tip. Randy moaned and John sucked on the head making Hunter buck his hips.

John slowly made his way up Hunter's cock sucking and licking he reached his left hand around and started playing with Hunter's balls rolling them and squeezing them making Hunter crazy. "Shit John fuck your mouth is good." Hunter moaned John chuckled around Hunter's cock sending the vibrations through Hunter's body. John was still playing with Hunter's balls he squeezed them and at the same time took all of Hunter all the way into his mouth deep throating him. "Fuuuuuuuck" Hunter groaned Hunter was thrusting to meet John's actions burying himself into John's tight hot mouth.

John was drooling at the sides of his mouth but didn't care if he looked like a whore. Hunter was getting close he could feel it in his stomach and John could feel it because Hunter's dick started twitching in his mouth. John's actions were getting faster as he was bobbing his mouth up and down on Hunter's cock. "Shit Johnny….gonna come …fuck…you're gonna make me aaaaahhhhhh." Hunter cried out as he came in John's mouth John swallowing every last drop and sucking more to get all of Hunter's come out before he pulled his mouth away.

Hunter was panting that was one of the most intense orgasms of his life. John smiled as he looked up into the grey eyes of his lover. "Want you now" Hunter said John laughed. "I knew you would….How do you want me baby?" John asked, he was so hard, he just wanted Hunter inside of him right now. "Bend over the couch." Hunter ordered, John smiled, he stood up, pulling off his jeans and went over to their leather couch and bent over the arm rest.

"You're gonna get it now baby" Hunter growled, John laughed and gasped when he felt a slicked up finger enter him he started moaning straight away Hunter knew his body better than anyone so he knew what to do. "Fuck baby more" John moaned Hunter smirked "more? How's this for more?" Hunter asked he entered John with another finger. "Fuck yes…..oh god" John cried out when Hunter hit his prostate. "I'm gonna break you baby" Hunter whispered huskily. John nodded "do it now please Hunter I need you in me now" John begged Hunter smiled "you're such a slut for me John aren't you" Hunter said as he slicked up his cock and entered John roughly making the man scream out in pleasure. "Always your slut Hunter!" John screamed when Hunter hit his spot.

Hunter started moving in and out of John at a slow pace making John crazy this is what he wanted he wanted John to fall apart in front of him he loved it when John would beg for him to fuck him any way anyhow. "Goddamn you're so fucking tight John" Hunter growled John smiled "uh fuck me harder Hunter" John spat Hunter smiled "you want harder huh? I'll give you harder alright" John screamed when Hunter's pace got faster and he was pounding into John harder and harder. "Fuck Hunter you feel so good in me" John spoke turning on the dirty talk "I can feel you all the way inside of me. I can feel your balls hitting my ass as you pound into my sweet spot" John said Hunter growled "shut the fuck up Cena or this is going to end soon." Hunter spat.

"Do it Hunter cum in me I want to feel you as you explode into me" John moaned he was fisting himself he was going to come soon. "Oh fuck John so close" John nodded "me too fuuuuuck!" John screamed and came over his hand and the couch below him. He constricted his ass muscles around Hunter's cock trying to make him cum. "fuuuuck oh yeeeaaaah!" Hunter moaned as he came inside of John.

John's ass was milking Hunter for all he had finally Hunter pulled out and fell on the couch next to John who turned over laying on his back panting. "That was…..wow" John breathed Hunter nodded.

**Please Review…**


	11. Hiding News From John

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

**MONTHS LATER**

Today was Billy's 11th birthday. It wasn't going to be a big party like he usually had, he just wanted to be with Shawn, Hunter, Adam and John. They were going to have dinner and then have cake back at Adam's and Shawn's. Also known as Wedding Central.

They were busy organising everything and they had decided to marry in Canada. John was going to be Adam's best man and Hunter would be Shawn's Billy would be the ring bearer and it would be small. Just how they wanted it to be.

"What are you doing baby?" Hunter asked as John was in the lounge room moving things around. "I'm bored so I thought I would move this lounge around." John said, Hunter frowned. "You didn't think to ask me first?" Hunter asked. "I didn't think I needed to, you said this was my house now too." John said.

"Yes it is, but I would have liked to know that you were planning on changing it up." Hunter said John sighed. "Fine I won't touch it." John said. He got up in a huff and walked off. Hunter sighed. He had fucked things up again.

He wanted John to feel at home he did but he didn't like things being moved around. He hated it. He walked into the kitchen where John had stormed to and found him unpacking the dishwasher. "I'm sorry" he said sheepishly, John shrugged. "I don't care Hunter. It's your house. I was only trying something out." John said, Hunter nodded.

"I know that and I hate that I scolded you like a kid. I just don't like change." He said, John shook his head. "Yeah well how do you think I feel Hunter? you got all of this furniture and everything with Shawn. It makes me feel like you want to hold onto the past and not move on." John said. Hunter shook his head.

"That's not the case John, I just never thought of it like that." Hunter said. "How about we go online and order some new furniture? A new living room set? Bedroom set and kitchen set?" Hunter said.

"Really?" John asked. "Yes baby, I want you to be happy and welcome here. This is all my stuff." Hunter said. "Can we do it now?" John asked, Hunter smiled "Sure baby." He said, he took John by the hand and walked into the office. He loaded up the computer and they looked for some furniture for the house.

For the living room they got a Franklin Merrimac 3 Piece Reclining Living Room Set, for the bedroom they got a A.R.T. Old World Estate 5-Piece Bedroom Set in Warm Pomegranate and for the dining room they got a Hooker Furniture Preston Ridge 7 Piece Pedestal Dining Table Set. "Better?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." He said Hunter smiled. "We should go get ready for dinner" Hunter said John nodded and they headed upstairs. They showered, dressed and headed to the restaurant.

They got to the Lone Star steakhouse and walked in, they saw Billy, Adam and Shawn and sat down with them. "Happy birthday son." Hunter said, Billy smiled.

They all looked at their menus and ordered. Shawn got the Grilled Chicken, Adam got the Baby Back Ribs, Hunter got the Texas Ribeye, John got the Fried Shrimp Dinner and Billy got the Cheeseburger. They sat around eating. "So dad what did you get me for my birthday?" Billy asked. "William" Shawn scolded him. John laughed. "You'll find out tonight after dinner" Hunter said. Billy nodded.

"So what did you guys do today?" Shawn asked as they ate. "We did a little online shopping, we got a new bedroom, living room and dining room set." Hunter said. "Why?" Shawn asked. "I wanted John to feel more comfortable with the house, and having our things around wasn't helping any." Hunter said Shawn nodded.

"Oh I understand." He said, Hunter smiled. "If you want the dining set or the living room set go for it Shawn." He said. Shawn smiled. "Yeah maybe." He said, Hunter nodded.

"So how are the wedding plans coming along?" John asked changing the subject. "Good, I was hoping you'd come tux shopping with me soon." Adam said to John. "Sure you know I love to shop. I'll have to save up." John said.

"You can take me card." Hunter said, John shook his head. "No I can't. that's your money." John said Hunter sighed he and John always had these talks. John refused to take the money from Hunter. "John take the card." He said John rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Is your mom giving you away?" John asked. "Yeah she's so excited especially to go back to Canada as well." he said, John smiled. "I sent your parents an invite but they haven't said anything do you think they're not coming?" Adam asked.

John frowned. "I would think they would be going Addy. I am sure of it." John said. "I'll give mom a call." John said, Adam nodded and smiled. He hoped John's parents would attend they were like parents to him as well. he wanted them there.

They finished dinner and headed home. they got home and John pulled out the cake he had bought it was a Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Cheesecake. They cut it and sat down to eat. "OK let's do presents." Shawn said.

"This is from me and Adam." Shawn said. He handed Billy the large box, he opened it and inside was a put together Aqueon Aquarium Mini-Bow 2.5 Gallon Acrylic Aquarium, inside were two fighting fish, on the left side was a blue Male Crowntail and on the right side was a Red Male Crowntail.

Billy smiled and hugged Shawn and Adam he had always wanted the fish. Hunter handed him his gift. He opened it and he grinned, inside was a Power Wheels Fisher-Price Dune Racer Ride On. He squealed and hugged his dad.

John then handed him a little gift. Billy opened it and smiled, inside was a Sterling Silver Basketball Sports Number Tag Pendant. He smiled and hugged sang happy birthday and hung out a while before Hunter and John headed home.

They got home and relaxed in the lounge watching some TV. John was just relaxing. He loved this time with Hunter when they weren't stressed or anything. "Tonight was fun." Hunter commented.

John smiled. "Yeah it was, I had fun," John said, Hunter smiled. "I'm glad, he seemed to get everything he wanted. I know he was a little upset about not getting the dog but I think he is too young. He wouldn't take care of it I don't think." Hunter said, John shrugged.

"I think it would be nice to have a puppy around the house. maybe a little lab or something like that. I just think it would be nice. Especially when you work late, then I would have someone to cuddle." John said Hunter smiled.

He liked the idea of surprising John with a little puppy. "Wanna go up to bed?" Hunter asked, John smiled. "Yeah you go up, I'll lock up and be up in a second." John said, Hunter smiled and nodded.

John walked around and locked up all the doors and windows. He made sure all the appliances were off and headed upstairs. He got changed and slipped into bed with Hunter. he picked up his book and started reading.

Hunter walked out of the bathroom and smiled at John. He walked over to the bed and slipped in. he moved closer to John and kissed his neck, John moaned a little and put his book down and pulled Hunter on top of him, they were getting into it when John's phone rang, they both groaned and John grabbed the phone.

**"Hello?...Judy hi….What do you mean? Mom's fine…..What! what happened?...No I haven't spoken to my dad since we were down there and that didn't end well….What happened to her?...Heart attack…Is she OK though?...Coma…..OK no I'll be there as soon as I can I need to be there…..OK bye."** John said ending the call. He got up and got dressed Hunter frowned. "John what's going on?" he asked.

"My mom is in a coma I need to go to her" he said Hunter nodded and got up and dressed, he needed to be there for John. he had to be.

John and Hunter got into the car and Hunter rushed them to the hospital in NYC. John was fidgeting the whole way there. "So what did Judy say exactly?" Hunter asked.

"She asked me why I hadn't been to visit my mom, I was confused then she told me she had a heart attack and fell into a coma. My dad has known this whole time and didn't think to call me. I mean that's my mother. What if she had died?" John asked, Hunter sighed, he was so pissed at Fabo right now.

Even though he and John weren't on speaking terms, you shouldn't keep something so serious from his son. It just wasn't right. In his mind anyway. "Did she give you any info on your mom's condition?" Hunter asked.

"No, just that's she's in a coma. I don't know how long she's been in one or anything." John said with a loud sigh. "We'll be there soon baby." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. He was glad Hunter was there with him, if he wasn't John was sure he would have had a breakdown by now.

They pulled up to the hospital and Hunter parked. They walked inside and headed up to the ICU ward. They walked up to the desk and John looked at the nurse. "Hi can I have the room number for Carol Cena?" John asked. "Sorry only family" she said. "I'm her son." John said she smiled.

"Follow me" she said, he and Hunter followed her to the room. He looked in and saw Judy and his dad. He sighed and walked into the room, Judy smiled at him but Fabo looked at him shocked wondering what he was doing there and how he found out.

Judy walked over to him and hugged him. John just looked at his mom and went over to her and took her hand in his own and kissed it. "What happened?" John asked.

"She was gardening and she just collapsed, I rushed her to the hospital, she had a heart attack, then she slipped into a coma. Her heart is fine now though." Judy said John nodded. "So she should be awake right?" John asked. "She's resting John, the doctors are sure she will wake up soon." Judy said John nodded.

"I love you mom." He said. He turned to his dad. "Why didn't you tell me? she's my mother!" John exclaimed. "John calm down." Fabo said. John took a deep breath. "Why didn't you call me?" John asked. "I thought you would be too busy with your new job, your new house." Fabo said, John scoffed.

"That's bullshit dad. You're just being a complete asshole about this. She's my mom, no matter what is going on in my life I would drop EVERYTHING to be with her." John said Fabo sighed. "Well sorry, I thought you wouldn't care" John just shot him a dirty look and shook his head. He couldn't believe the lame ass excuse.

"I don't want him in this room, he's not family." Fabo spat in Hunter's direction. "Fuck you old man, he's my family." John snapped. "John it's fine, I'll go call Adam and Shawn and let them know what's happening OK?" Hunter asked, John smiled. Hunter kissed him softly and left them alone.

"Why are you still with him?" Fabo asked. "I love him more than anything else in this world. He's my everything. He cares about me, unlike some people." John said taking a dig at his dad. "I do care about you John, but your choices are shocking." Fabo said.

"That's what they are they're MY choices dad, I am an adult I should be able to make my own choices in life." John said. "It's a mistake" he said. "If it is, so be it but it's MY mistake to make. You can't protect me from everything." John said, Fabo nodded.

He understood that but he loved his son and he wanted to protect him from all the bad out there and he didn't like his son being with someone so much older, someone divorced and someone who had a child with someone else, and that he was still best friends with that person it just didn't sit right with him.

The door opened and the doctor walked in, he checked Carol over and sighed. "She's doing better but the longer she remains in the coma, the more unlikely it is that she will wake up." He said, John sighed and held onto his mom's hand.

He didn't want to leave her ever. He couldn't. She needed him now more than ever. The door opened again and Hunter opened the door and poked his head into the room. "Adam and Shawn are on their way in." he said, John smiled and nodded.

"Wanna come get a coffee with me?" Hunter asked, John smiled and nodded. He kissed his mom and walked out with Hunter. They went down to the cafeteria and grabbed a coffee each. "So what did the doctor say?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing much, just that the longer she stays in the coma the harder it is for her to come out of it." John said. Hunter sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry and I'm not making it any easier being here, your dad hates my guts babe." Hunter said John sighed.

"I know, but I can't do this without you. I love you and I want you to be here with me, I need you." John said, Hunter smiled. "I'm not going anywhere" Hunter said, John smiled and nodded.

"Thank-you." John said. Hunter smiled he was glad that John wanted him there with him. "Guys!" someone called over to them. John and Hunter turned and saw Adam and Shawn coming their way. They smiled and stood up and hugged them.

"Where's Billy?" Hunter asked. "Sitter" Shawn said, Hunter smiled and nodded. "So what's going on?" Adam asked. "Mom is in a coma. She had a heart attack. It's hard to see her like that and dad didn't even care."

"He didn't even ring me and let me know about it. I just don't know what to do. She looks so bad." John said. Hunter sighed and wrapped his arms around John. "It'll be OK baby." Hunter said, John sighed.

"You guys should go, I'll be OK on my own here" John said. "We're not leaving you John." Hunter said. John sighed. "You need to, you have work and Billy to get back to." John said.

Hunter sighed he didn't want to leave John alone there, he just didn't. Shawn and Adam left them alone to talk. "You need to go home Hunt. You have to." John said. "I know but I wish you could come with me, but I understand you can't." Hunter said John smiled.

"I'll come back tomorrow, bring you some clothes and stuff. I'll get someone else to do your sports stuff." Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks baby. I am glad you understand, I'll call you in the morning, I just want to be here for mom." John said, Hunter smiled he pulled John closer and kissed him deeply and hugged him.

"Call me, any time. I will come OK?" John nodded. "I love you" John said, Hunter smiled and headed out the door with Shawn and Adam.

John finished off his coffee and headed back up to his mom's room, Fabo was the only one there. He walked in and sat down beside his mom.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, I should have but I just didn't know what to say, we weren't on speaking terms." Fabo said John smiled. "I understand dad I do, but you should have called, she's my mom." John said Fabo nodded.

"I know and I know she would be so pissed at me for leaving you out of the loop." Fabo said John smiled. "Yes she would be." He said Fabo chuckled. They both sat there each holding one of Carol's hands.

It felt nice to have one another there with them. They knew they had a lot to go before their relationship was fixed but they were getting there.

They both just hoped and prayed that Carol would soon wake up and make everything OK again.

**Please Review…**


	12. John's News Kept Secret

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

"Hey Hunt, what's up?" Shawn asked, it was early on a Sunday morning. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Hunter asked, Shawn nodded and smiled. He opened the door and let Hunter in. They walked into the kitchen and Shawn put on some coffee. "What's going on Hunter?" Shawn asked, it was rare for Hunter to be up at this time of the morning let alone dressed and out of the house. Hunter sighed and took the offered cup of coffee. "It's John and work, I don't know what to do Shawn." Hunter said.

"I love him so much, more than anything and I want him to be with his mom, he needs to be there with her, but the boss part of me, the part of me that owns a business needs him back to work, I don't know what to do, I can't fire him, that's just adding onto his stress right now, I don't know what to do, if you were in my shoes and this was Adam, what would you do?" Hunter asked, Shawn shrugged, Hunter was in a pickle.

"I don't know, I couldn't fire him, I couldn't. Look maybe you just need to put him on an extended break, paid break. Maybe he could just be on a month's break and if he isn't back in a months' time you will have to terminate his contract." Shawn said.

"He isn't doing his job Hunt, this is business, your personal relationship with John shouldn't be a factor." Shawn said, Hunter sighed. "Yeah you're right. I just need to put him on a break or something. I just don't know what to do, I Miss him so much, I haven't seen him in over a week." Hunter said, Shawn nodded, he knew Hunter would be lonely and missing John like crazy.

"Why don't you go see him? spend the day with him, get him away from the hospital." Shawn said, Hunter smiled. "Yeah maybe, I'll go take him some breakfast or something." Hunter said, Shawn smiled.

"Thanks for the advice Shawn" he said, Shawn smiled and hugged Hunter and Hunter left. He got in his car and headed to the Hampton's. On the way he stopped and got some food for him and John, for himself he got a big breakfast which included, hash browns, scrambled egg, sausage, biscuits and a coffee, he got John the hotcakes and sausage with a coffee. Once he had the food he headed off to the hospital. He just hoped John would leave his mom's side, just to at least have breakfast with him.

He got to the hospital, parked and headed up to the ICU. He knocked on John's mom's room and the door opened, Fabo answered, he sighed. "Come in." he said, Hunter smiled and walked into the room, he smiled seeing John sleeping. "How is she doing?" Hunter asked.

"OK, they're still worried that she hasn't woken up. They asked me to think about turning the machine off, but I haven't talked to John about it yet so don't say anything," Fabo said, Hunter nodded. He walked over to his lover and shook him awake. John opened his eyes and smiled seeing Hunter.

"Hey baby, why don't you come have breakfast with me?" Hunter asked. "I don't know," John said. "Son go eat, and maybe go home and have a shower and get changed. Hell take a nap. You need it, if ANYTHING changes I will call you immediately OK?" Fabo asked, John sighed, he knew he couldn't win he kissed his mom on the cheek and headed out with Hunter.

They left the hospital and got into the car. Once in the car, Hunter drove them to John's parent's house. they got there and walked inside, they went into the kitchen and sat down, Hunter heated up the food and they started eating.

"How is everything in Boston?" John asked. "It's good, work is good, Adam and Shawn are still planning the wedding." Hunter said, John smiled. "I wish I could help." John said. "They understand baby, I do think Adam will want you to help him with a tux though." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "I'm sure I can slip away." John said, Hunter smiled. "How's the station?" John asked. "Good I hired a new guy Randy Orton, he's filling in for you, that's something we need to talk about." Hunter said, John frowned and looked at Hunter. "What do you mean?" John asked.

"I need to do something with your contract and everything, you're not working John, so I am putting you on an extended leave, you will still get paid but it is less than what you usually would be getting. I don't want to force you to come back to work." Hunter said. John sighed.

"If I don't come back?" John asked, "I'll have to dismiss you and I don't want to do that, I love working with you and I love that you're doing your dream job." Hunter said. "I know, but my mom is more important than a job Hunt, I hope you know that." John said. "I do, trust me I do but this is a business issue nothing personal." Hunter said John nodded.

He understood, but in his mind, work was so much less important than his mother's illness. "Thanks for breakfast I am going to go have a shower" John said, he stood up and kissed Hunter and headed up to the bathroom, Hunter sighed, he didn't know how John was feeling right now, but he knew he was hurt.

Hunter was doing what he thought was right, he had a business to run. John stepped into the shower and stood under the hot sprays. He needed this, he had been showering at the hospital and it wasn't a nice shower. He showered and shaved off his facial hair that had grown and he changed into some sweats.

He went back downstairs and saw Hunter watching TV. "Come here John, try and nap" Hunter said opening his arms to John. John smiled and climbed onto the sofa and let Hunter hold him as he napped. Hunter closed his eyes and slept as well. He missed this, sleeping with John in his arms, he missed John so much, he wanted to be with him all the time, but he knew he couldn't.

**LATER**

John groaned as he woke up. He looked and saw Hunter sleeping he smiled and kissed Hunter's cheek. He looked at the time, it was late afternoon, John sighed, he couldn't believe he slept for so long. He grabbed his phone and looked and saw he had a missed call from his dad and from Judy. He sighed and walked into the kitchen and called his dad back.

**"Dad what's wrong?...Is it mom?...Really?...I'll be right there….OK see you then."** John said ending the call. "Baby?" Hunter asked from the doorway, John smiled and walked over to him and kissed him deeply. "Wow, what was that for?" Hunter asked.

"Mom woke up. They're giving her some tests, but I wanna get there straight away." John said, Hunter smiled. He grabbed his keys and they left, they got into the car and Hunter drove them back to the hospital. They got there and walked up to the ICU. John saw his dad and Judy standing there. "Is she OK?" John asked. "They're just doing some tests on her, for her memory and everything." Fabo said, John nodded. "When did she wake up?" John asked. "An hour ago, we did call" Fabo said. "Yeah I was sleeping." John said, Fabo nodded.

"It's a waiting game I guess" he said, John nodded and they sat down, John just hoped his mom was OK. He sat there waiting, when all of a sudden he felt sick to his stomach, he got up and ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up all his breakfast.

He sighed and wiped his mouth, he didn't understand why he was so sick. He hadn't been feeling well for the past few days, he hadn't said anything because he didn't want to worry his dad or anything. He wanted all the focus to be on his mom.

"Johnny? Babes?" Hunter asked, John groaned and stood up, he walked out of the stall and over to the sink, he turned the water on and washed his face. "What's wrong baby?" Hunter asked. "I don't know, I've been like this for days now. I thought it was over with." John said Hunter shook his head and wiped John's face with a bit of hand towel.

"You don't look well baby, you look pale as hell. You need to see the doctor." Hunter said, John sighed. "I don't want to, I wanna be there for my mom." John said. "And you will be, she is going to be pissed at you if you don't go." Hunter said, John nodded he knew Hunter was right.

"OK I'll go see a doctor, will you stay with dad and Judy?" John asked, Hunter nodded, John walked out of the room and went down to the clinic. He sat down and waited until it was his time to be seen to by a doctor. He hoped everything was OK with him. The last thing he needed was to be sick. "John Cena?" the doctor asked, John nodded and got up and went over to an exam bed, he sighed and sat down, he really hoped he was OK.

"So John what brings you here today?" Dr. Wilson asked, John smiled at her. "I've recently been throwing up everyday, morning, noon and night time, I was just hoping you could shed some light on why I have been throwing up." John said, she smiled and nodded. "OK then, I will run some bloods and some urine samples and see what we come up with, if those tests come back clear, we will have to do some scans." She said, John nodded and smiled. She grabbed what she needed and took John's blood, John then gave her a urine sample.

"OK they shouldn't take too long to come back so just sit tight and I will be with you shortly." She said, John smiled and nodded. He sat there nervously. He pulled out his phone and texted Hunter. **~Hey baby Is mom back yet?~** he asked him. **~No they're still doing tests, where are you?~** Hunter asked. **~The clinic, the doc is running test so I am waiting~** John replied. **~Want me to come and sit with you?~** Hunter asked, **~No love, I shouldn't be too much longer so don't worry, just stay with dad and Judy.~** John told him, he didn't want to learn what was wrong with him when Hunter was in the room. **~OK hurry back~** Hunter said. **~I will.~** John wrote back, he put his phone away.

"OK John, I have your tests back" Dr. Wilson said coming over to her, John smiled. "And the verdict is?" he asked. "You're pregnant" she said, John's eyes widened, he couldn't believe this. "Are you sure? I mean, are you positive?" John asked, Dr. Wilson nodded. "Yes I am sure, I promise you" he said, John smiled. "OK then." John said. "I would like you to go and see your GP about it and talk to them about the pregnancy, but how about we have a look, just to make sure everything is OK?" she asked John nodded. He laid back on the bed and pulled his top off.

Dr. Wilson gelled up his stomach and had a look at the baby. "Everything seems fine, normal. The most important thing you have to remember while two months pregnant is that this time of discomfort is temporary but also very unique in its essence. Your trials are in fact ensuring the first steps in shaping the life of your little one and if you look at them from this perspective you will go through them easier." She said, John smiled and nodded. "Thanks doc" John said, she smiled and nodded. John got up and headed back up to ICU.

He got there and Hunter smiled at him. "So?" he asked. "Uh, she said it was just stress from my mom, nothing else" John said, Hunter nodded. "Oh, what did she say?" he asked. "Just to rest and to take it easy or I will make myself even more sick." John said, he didn't tell Hunter the truth and that was bad, but he was just so stressed about losing his job. He didn't want to lose it, he knew he would tell Hunter eventually he just had to figure out when. He looked up when he saw his mom being wheeled back in.

Dr. Angle smiled at them. "She is doing so good, she has had all her scans and they are clear, her heart is clear she is just going to have to rest for a few more weeks." He said, everyone was so relieved, they walked into the room and went over to Carol. "Mom I am so glad you're OK." John said, Carol smiled at her son. "It's OK, I am glad you're here. how long was I out for?" she asked. "About a month." John said Carol nodded. "You should rest mom. You need it." John said, Carol smiled. "I will if you will, go home son. Go back to Boston." She said John frowned. "Don't you want me here?" John asked.

"No I do, more than anything but I know you have work and stuff, so go, get some rest and come and see me in a few days or something." She said, John smiled and nodded. He leaned in and kissed his mom on the cheek. "Take care of him." she said to Hunter. Hunter smiled and nodded. He took John's hand and led him out of the room. "Come on baby, you heard your mom." Hunter said, John nodded. "Yeah I know, it's just hard to leave her, I just need to know she is OK." John said, Hunter smiled. "I know and she is fine, look why don't we get some food, some takeout and head over to Shawn and Adam's? just spend some time with them, I mean I am sure Adam has wedding things to talk to you about." Hunter said, John nodded and smiled.

They headed to KFC and picked up a Chicken Pot Pie for Shawn, a Chicken And Biscuit Bowl for Adam, a 2 Piece Meal for Hunter, a 3 Colnel's Strips Meal for John, a kids meal for Billy and a piece of Chocolate Chip Cake for all of them. They drove to Shawn's and got out, carrying all the food up to the door, Hunter rang the doorbell and Adam answered a few minutes later smiling, John smiled at his best friend and hugged him. "Come in guys." Adam said John and Hunter smiled and walked into the house.

"We brought food, thought it would be nice to eat together" John said, Adam nodded and smiled. They walked into the kitchen and sorted the food out. once that was done Shawn and Billy joined them and they started eating. "So John, how's your mom?" Shawn asked. "She's awake and doing much better. Things are looking up for her." John said. Shawn smiled, "Does that mean you'll be coming back to work soon Jay?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah I think so, I need to get back into the swing of things." John said, Hunter and Adam smiled, they had both missed John terribly at work.

"So how is the wedding planning coming along?" John asked. "Good, we haven't picked a venue yet which is annoying me, we don't have a date set yet, we were waiting on news on your mom, I want her to be there, so I will have to speak to her about it, I don't know if she can travel yet or what." Adam said. "Yeah I don't know, Do you still want to get married in Canada?" John asked, Adam nodded. "More than anything, that's where I was born, I want to be married there, I know Shawn would love to be married in Texas, but I really want Canada" Adam said.

"Why don't you just get married here? in Boston." John said. "We want something different, we want it to be really small." Adam said John nodded and smiled. "OK, let me know If there is anything I can do to help, you know I am here, it's my duty as best man." John said Adam smiled. "Thanks Jay." He said, John smiled and nodded. They finished eating and Adam took John into his and Shawn's spare bedroom where the wedding stuff was, they sat down on the bed and went through everything. "Shawn wants me to wear white, but I don't know, I am thinking of ivory or off-white, what do you think?" Adam asked.

"I think you would look amazing in white," John said. "So you think I should go with the full on virginal white?" Adam asked. "I aint no virgin Jay" Adam said John laughed. "I know, but you've only ever been with Shawn right? So you're a virgin in a weird sort of a way." John said, Adam laughed. "I guess so, so a white tux, I think that would be cute." Adam said, John smiled and nodded. "What else do you need help with?" John asked. "The cake, I want it to be a two tier, I want chocolate, he wants vanilla." Adam said. "Well do half and half, half the top and bottom tier is chocolate and the other half is vanilla, it would be nice." John said, Adam smiled.

"You're a genius Cena!" Adam exclaimed, he was so glad John was there to help him. "What else is there?" John asked. "Shawn wants us to choose different wedding bands for one another, I am not sure what to go for with him." John nodded. "Yellow gold for sure, I have never seen him in silver, white gold or platinum, maybe you could have an antique style ring? We could go shopping in the city?" John asked, Adam smiled. "Sounds good and while we're there we should get our tuxes." Adam said John nodded and smiled. "Of course Addy." John said Adam smiled.

"So what else is there?" John asked. "Nothing really, once that's done we are all set except for a celebrant and a venue." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "It would be nice to be married outside, but not if you do it in winter time, I think that would suck majorly." John said Adam nodded. "Yeah I don't know, I will find somewhere I am sure," Adam said John nodded and smiled. He was so glad to be able to help Adam right now with this wedding stuff.

"Have you and Hunter talked about marriage or kids?" Adam asked. John froze. "Not really, we haven't discussed it, I know I want to marry him and be with him for the rest of my life and I want to have kids with him more than anything, but I don't know if it's too soon or anything." John said. Adam nodded. "For what it's worth, I don't think it's too soon. I mean look at me and Shawn, we've been together the same amount of time as you and Hunter so I don't think you're rushing it. if you love one another, I think it would be cute to marry him." Adam said, John smiled and nodded.

"I think about it all the time, the tux I would wear, the venue, the flowers, the cake, the music. I think about everything. I want it so badly Adam I do, but I don't know if Hunter can go there again, I mean he's been married and divorced, I don't know if he could go down that road and it hurts, it does but as long as I am with him that's all that matters, I love him and I plan on being with him for a long time to come." John said, Adam smiled.

Outside the door Hunter sighed, he didn't know what to do. He loved John, but marriage wasn't something he gave much thought to after Shawn. He loved John and he couldn't picture his life without him, he couldn't but marriage was a huge step. A HUGE commitment to one another for life. He wanted to do it with John, more than anything it was what he wanted, he just had to make sure he was one hundred percent ready for it. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt John.

**Please Review…**


	13. Truth Comes Out

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

**A MONTH LATER**

"John, baby calm down. just write me a list and I will go and get everything you need." Hunter said. Tonight he and John were hosting a dinner for everyone. By everyone, it meant Hunter, John, Shawn, Adam, Billy, Judy, Fabo and Carol who was now out of the hospital.

"OK." John said, he got a pen and paper and wrote down what he needed. "What's the menu for tonight anyway?" Hunter asked, "We're having Puff Pastry-Wrapped Jumbo Shrimp for starters, then we are going to have A Classic Meatloaf with Roasted Vegetables and then finally we are having a Fresh Strawberry Meringue Cake." John said, Hunter smiled.

"Sounds yummy, what time is everyone getting here?" Hunter asked, John smiled, "At six." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. He grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and kissed John. "I'll be back soon OK?" John nodded and smiled. He looked at the time it was nearing 2 pm which meant he had four hours to get everything organised for tonight. He decided to get the main course underway first. He grabbed what he needed. The carrots, beans, onions and potatoes, he cut them up and started roasting them while he worked on the meatloaf.

He pulled out the bread, milk, ketchup, ground beef, ground veal, ground pork, onion, parsley, Dijon mustard, basil, salt, pepper and the eggs. Once that was done he started on getting it all together. He preheated the oven, Placed the bread in a food processor; pulsed 10 times until coarse breadcrumbs measured 1 1/2 cups. He then combined the breadcrumbs and the milk in a large bowl; then he let it stand for 5 minutes. He then added 2 tablespoons of ketchup and the remaining ingredients. He shaped the mixture into a loaf pan and coated it with cooking spray he covered the mixture with the remaining ketchup and he put it in the oven ready to be turned on at 5:30 that night. So it would be done by the time everyone was there.

Once that was done he cleaned up and decided to do the desert. He got out what he needed, the parchment paper, chopped pecans, corn-starch, salt, sugar, eggs, cream of tartar, mascarpone cheese, vanilla, whipping cream and the strawberries. He preheated the oven to 350°. Baked the pecans in a single layer on a shallow pan for 10 to 12 minutes until toasted and fragrant.

He then removed them from the oven, and let them cool completely. He then worked on the meringues. He beat the egg whites and cream of tartar at high speed with an electric mixer until foamy. He gradually added 1 cup sugar, 1 Tbsp. at a time, beating at medium-high speed until mixture is glossy, stiff peaks form, and sugar dissolves he then added half of the pecan mixture to egg white mixture, gently folding just until blended. Repeated procedure with remaining pecan mixture.

He then gently spooned the egg white mixture into circles on the parchment paper he put it in the oven to bake for about an hour. Once that was done he stirred together the mascarpone cheese and vanilla in a large bowl just until blended. He then beat the whipping cream at low speed until foamy; increased speed to medium-high, and gradually added remaining 1/2 cup sugar, beating until stiff peaks formed.

He then carefully removed 1 meringue from the parchment paper; placed on a serving plate. He then spread one-fourth mascarpone mixture over meringue; topped with 1 1/2 cups sliced strawberries. He then repeated the layers two times then topped with the remaining meringue, mascarpone mixture, and halved strawberries. He placed it into the fridge to cool.

Once that was done he cleaned up. He was doing the dishes when Hunter walked in, he walked over to John and wrapped his arms around John's waist and kissed his neck. "Did you get the shrimp and the alcohol?" John asked, Hunter nodded and smiled. "Yes and I got the sparkling water for your mom." Hunter said, John smiled.

"Thanks. I have the main course done and the desert, so all I have to do is the shrimp and then I am good to go." John said. "I still need to set the table though." John said. "Right now, you're going to come into the lounge with me and sit down." Hunter said, John shook his head. "I can't Hunter, I need to do the shrimp." John said.

"The shrimp can wait. You need to chill out a bit. You've been up early since this morning John, you need to take a break, plus I know you haven't been feeling well." Hunter said, John nodded, he had a bad case of all day sickness because of the pregnancy. He still hadn't told Hunter about it yet but he was planning on doing it soon, he had too otherwise he would start to show.

"How about I run you a bath and then you can finish up?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. Hunter ran him a bath and he enjoyed it. Once he was done he made the shrimp started and set the table. he smiled, everything was done, he put everything on to heat up and all he had to do now was wait for their guests to arrive. Hunter walked down dressed looking so hot. John licked his lips he so wanted Hunter to take him right there on the kitchen counter and fuck him hard.

He shook his heads from the naughty thoughts and sighed. "What's wrong?" Hunter asked. "Nothing, I just want everything to go OK. I mean you and my dad haven't had the best relationship." John said, Hunter nodded he walked over to him he wrapped him up in his arms, "Everything will be OK, I promise I will be on my best behaviour." Hunter said John smiled. An hour later everyone had arrived and they were eating the starter. "This is delicious John." Adam said, John smiled. "Thanks Addy." John said, "So what's new?" Fabo asked. "Nothing much, I am back at work now which is good," John said Fabo smiled. "Hunter, I love the house." Fabo said, he was trying to be nice.

He knew how much Hunter meant to his son and he wanted John to be happy. "Thanks, I love it. I love that John's made this his home." Hunter said John smiled and took a sip of water. "Why aren't you drinking tonight son?" Fabo asked, John shrugged. "I don't feel like it. I just want to have my water" John said Fabo nodded. "Is everyone ready for the main?" John asked, they all nodded, Adam helped John clear away and they served the meatloaf and the roasted veggies. They all dug in and enjoyed the food John smiled. Tonight was going better than he thought. Everyone was having a good time.

Most of all Hunter and Fabo weren't at each other's throats they were actually getting to know one another a lot better which was nice. John smiled happily, he was glad he had planned on having this dinner. It was nice to get everyone together for a nice meal. They finished off their dinner and John brought out desert, he cut them all slices of the cake and they all started eating. "This is delicious" Carol said John smiled. "I know how much you like strawberries mom." John said Carol smiled. "Thank-you son." She said, John smiled. They finished desert and gather in the lounge.

They had a good time just talking and laughing with one another. It was so nice to be together especially after all the drama that had been going on between Fabo and Hunter and with Carol being ill. It was a nice night, spent together as a family. The way things should be. Everyone stayed a while before going, Fabo, Carol and Judy had to make the long trip home and Shawn and Adam had to get Billy back into bed.

John and Hunter cleared up and then went upstairs to the bedroom, they were in the bathroom washing their faces when John got a sudden bout of nausea. He sighed and ran to the toilet and threw up. Hunter frowned. "You know I've been thinking, with you being sick and all it kinda reminds me of how Shawn was when he was expecting Billy, I think we need to find out if you are pregnant John! Wouldn't it be wonderful if you were!" Hunter exclaimed as John wiped his face.

"We don't need to go to the doctor, I already know I am pregnant, have now for a month." John said, Hunter frowned. "What? When did you find out?" Hunter asked, he led John to the bed and they sat down. "Remember at the hospital I went to the clinic?" John asked Hunter nodded, "Yeah, the doctor told me there, did an ultrasound and everything, I am pregnant." John said Hunter couldn't believe this he was so excited. "How far along?" Hunter asked. "I am three months along this week." John said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hunter asked, John sighed. "I just thought if I told you, then I wouldn't be able to work anymore and you know I love my job." John said Hunter shook his head. "Of course I would let you work John, I love you. It's not like you're incapacitated, you're just pregnant." Hunter said John smiled, Hunter laid his hand on John's stomach, "that's why you've been getting pudgy." Hunter said, John glared at Hunter. "Sorry baby it was a joke" Hunter said, John laughed lightly.

"You're happy though?" John asked, Hunter nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am so happy, I can't believe we're going to have a baby, this is so amazing." Hunter said, John smiled. "Glad you agree. I was so scared you wouldn't be happy." John said, Hunter smiled and kissed John. "I am extremely happy I promise you." Hunter said, John smiled. He was so glad Hunter was happy, now he could enjoy actually being pregnant.

**Please Review…**


	14. Mr and Mr Adam And Shawn Michael's

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

**A MONTH LATER**

John sighed as he heard his phone ring through the haze of sleep. "Get your phone" Hunter said beside him, John opened his eyes and reached for his phone and slid the answer button across. **"What?"** he asked. **"Get up get up get up!"** Adam said on the other end. **"Adam it's only eight in the morning, why the hell are you so chipper?"** John asked. **"It's my wedding day!"** Adam exclaimed.

"**Yeah I know and you don't get married until one PM so I wanna sleep."** John said. **"No! You can't. You need to shower and come over to my room, please"** Adam said they were in Canada at the Banff springs hotel.

**"Fine, I'll be there soon."** John grumbled and ended the call. This was the last thing he wanted to do, he was tired and he wanted to snuggle with Hunter. "You gotta go I take it?" Hunter asked, John nodded.

"Yeah princess called" John said Hunter laughed. "Go shower and I'll get you some food delivered OK?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. He got up and walked into the bathroom, he showered and shaved and did his face. Once he was done he walked out to the bedroom and pulled on some sweats, his suit for the occasion was over in Adam's room.

"Foods here baby" Hunter said John smiled and sat down, he piled his plate up and ate. "So this is the last time I will see you until the ceremony right?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "Yeah, try and keep Shawn calm." John said Hunter smiled and John grabbed his bag and headed over to Adam's room he got there and Adam was a nervous wreck.

"Calm down Addy you have plenty of time, the hair stylist won't be here for another hour. Your mom and my mom will be here shortly. Everything is fine." John said, Adam nodded. "Yeah I know it's just weird, I am getting married" he said, John nodded and smiled. "How are you feeling today I know you've had the stomach flu right? Hunter told Shawn" Adam said, John smiled.

He and Hunter had decided to keep their impending baby news a secret until after the wedding this was Adam's and Shawn's time to be together. "I'm fine Addy, what about you?" John asked. "I have a nervous stomach." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

There came a knock at the door and Judy and Carol walked in dressed for the day, Judy was dressed in her Lavender V Neck Sleeveless Shawl Dress and Carol was dressed in her Silver Scoop Neckline Sleeveless Floor Length pants suit. They both looked amazing. Unfortunately Fabo couldn't attend he had a HUGE meeting to go to and he couldn't post pone it, he had tried but it never happened. Adam was OK, just as long as Carol and his mom were there.

"You doing OK baby?" Judy asked her son. "Yeah Ma, I am doing good, just nervous. I just can't wait to marry him. I can't." he said, Judy smiled. "Good, I am so happy for you Adam, darling you've done so well for yourself you've made me so proud." Judy said, Adam smiled. "How are you doing son?" Carol asked her son.

"Fine, a little tired though." John said, Carol smiled. "I bumped into Hunter on the way here, he wanted me to make sure you were staying off your feet and everything, it was odd." She said, John sighed and shook his head, Hunter was so annoying.

"If I tell you something can you promise to keep it quiet?" John asked, Carol nodded. "Of course John. You can trust me" she said. "I'm pregnant, about four months along now. So he is worried about me." John said Carol got tears in her eyes she was going to be a grandmother.

She hugged John close. "I won't say anything I am so happy for you both though." Carol said John smiled. He was glad his mom was happy for him, the one person he was dreading to tell was his dad, that wasn't going to be a good chat.

"OK Shawn time to get ready the wedding is in an hour" Hunter said to the groom Shawn nodded, he looked at Hunter who was already dressed in his Two button tuxedo design with self-framed satin notch lapels. 31.5" length, non-vented coat with satin covered buttons suit.

He looked amazing. He then looked at his sister Shari who had flown in from Texas, she was dressed in her Hailey Logan Tie-Dyed Long Dress. Then lastly he looked at his son, he looked so cute in his Arrow Shirt & Tie Set with a black blazer, his black dress pants and black dress shoes.

He got up and walked into the bathroom and dressed in his Two button, single breasted styling suit with a non-vented back. Tailored in a soft, super fine wool blend. Notch lapel, double-besom pockets and bone buttons. with flat front formal trousers. He brushed his hair and smiled. He was ready he just hoped Adam was ready and that he was doing good with John. he couldn't wait for this he couldn't. He couldn't wait to be Adam's husband.

"You look nice Jay" Adam said when John came out of the bathroom dressed in his Three button single breasted styling suit with a non-vented back. Featured satin grosgrain lapels and buttons and flap pockets with grosgrain trim. With a Tango fullback vest, grosgrain tie and laydown collar formal shirt. "Thanks Addy, now go get ready" John said Adam smiled and headed into the bathroom to get dressed.

He came out looking like an Angel. He was dressed in a White 29.5" coat featuring a narrow satin notch lapel and slanted, satin double besom pockets. One button, single breasted styling suit with a non-vented back. With a Fusion Fullback Vest, Windsor tie and  
microfiber formal shirt. He also had on his white  
pleated formal trousers.

"OK let's get this show on the road" John said, they headed down to the Venue area. It was a nice paved area decorated in black, white and red. Overlooking the Canadian Rockies, it had been a surprise to Adam that Shawn had gotten them in at the hotel. He had always dreamed of being married there.

They got there and Carol took her seat, she smiled at the groom and winked. The soft music started and John walked down the aisle, Hunter smiled at him, he looked amazing. Then came Adam, Shawn's breath caught in his throat as he saw his baby coming towards him he was so in love with him.

Adam made it to the end of the short aisle and Shawn took his hands. The celebrant stepped forward and began the service. "Welcome family and friends. We are gathered here today to take part in the most time honoured celebration of the human family, uniting these two men in marriage. Shawn and Adam have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being." Susan spoke, Shawn and Adam smiled at one another.

"You have known each other from the first glance of acquaintance to this point of commitment. At some point, you decided to marry. From that moment of yes to this moment of yes, indeed you have been making promises and agreements in an informal way." She said, Adam already had tears in his eyes he knew he would be crying soon, he couldn't help it, his dreams were coming true.

"All those conversations were held riding in a car or over a meal or during long walks - all those sentences that began with "When we're married" and continued with "I will and you will and we will" - those late night talks that included "someday" and "somehow" and "maybe" - and all those promises that are unspoken matters of the heart.

All those common things, and more, are the real process of a wedding. The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, "you know all those things we've promised and hoped and dreamed - well, I meant it all, every word."

"Look at one another and remember this moment in time. Before this moment you have been many things to one another - acquaintance, friend, companion, and even teacher. Now you shall say a few words that take you across the threshold of life, and things will never quite be the same between you. For after these vows, you shall say to the world, this is my husband."

"John?" she asked, John smiled and pulled out a bit of paper. Adam had asked him to say something at the ceremony. "The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands, It is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to bed angry. It is never taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives."

"It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humour."

"It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is finding rooms for the things of spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner." John said, Adam smiled at his best friend.

Susan stepped forward. "We remind Shawn and Adam that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith." She stopped and looked at Shawn.

"Shawn will you receive Adam as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a husband's loyalty and devotion?" she asked, Shawn smiled and squeezed Adam's hand.

"I will." He said Adam smiled. "Adam will you receive Shawn as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a husband's loyalty and devotion?" she asked, Adam smiled.

"I will" he answered. Nothing was going to keep him from being Shawn's husband. "Shawn and Adam receive each other from your fathers and mothers, who give you into each other's keeping, by saying now, each to the other, words which will tell of your love." She said.

John and Hunter handed her the two wedding bands. Both gold. "The wedding ring is a symbol of unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Shawn and Adam give and receive these rings as demonstrations of their vows to make their lives one, to work at all times to create a life that is whole and unbroken, and to love each other without end." She said, Adam and Shawn smiled. "Shawn take the ring which you have selected, place it on Adam's finger, and say to him these words. 'This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my husband from this day forward.'" Shawn did so.

"Shawn take the ring and as you place it on Adam's finger, please state your pledge to him repeating these word:

"I begin my life with you today knowing that we have developed a trust and commitment that is strong enough to last through good times and bad. With this ring, I offer you my hand, my heart, and my soul as I know they will be safe with you." She said, Shawn did so. She then turned to Adam. "Adam, take the ring and as you place it on Shawn's finger, please state your pledge to him repeating these word:

"I begin my life with you today knowing that we have developed a trust and commitment that is strong enough to last through good times and bad. With this ring, I offer you my hand, my heart, and my soul as I know they will be safe with you." Adam did so.

"Today is a day you will always remember - the greatest in anyone's life. You'll start off the day just two people in love and end it as husband and wife. It's a brand new beginning, the start of a journey, with moments to cherish and treasure. And although there'll be times you both disagree, these will surely be outweighed by pleasure. You'll have heard many words of advice in the past, when the secrets of marriage were spoken, but now you know that the answers lie hidden inside, where the bond of true love lies unbroken."

"So live happy forever as lovers and friends, it's the dawn of a new life for you, as you stand there together with love in your eyes from the moment you whisper, "I do." And with luck, all your hopes, and your dreams can be real, may success find its way to your hearts. Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys, but today is the day it all starts." Susan spoke, Shawn and Adam were just gazing into one another's eyes. They were so happy.

"Shawn and Adam as a collection of words, this ceremony would count for little, were it not for the love and commitment you have pledged to one another. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last a lifetime. Having witnessed your vows for marriage with all who are assembled here, and by the authority vested in me, I announce with great joy that you are husband and husband." Susan said.

"You may now kiss" she said. Shawn smiled and pulled Adam closer and kissed him softly and deeply. "It gives me great pleasure to present to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mr. Shawn and Adam Michael's." Susan said, they were now married.

Everyone went over to them and hugged them and wished them all the best. "Let's eat" Judy said, everyone smiled and went into a small room where the small reception would be taking place. "Can I say a few words?" John asked, Adam and Shawn sat there and John stood up.

"I just want to say that I am so happy for you Addy, who would have thought that going to a dating service would bring you here, to your wedding day it's so surreal. You've always dreamed of the husband, the kids, the dog and the white picket fence and you have it." John said.

"I am so happy for you. You've made one hell of a life for yourself and I am proud to call you not only my best friend but my brother from another mother." John said. "To Shawn and Adam!" he toasted. "Shawn and Adam!" everyone echoed, Adam got up and hugged John tight. "I love you Jay." He said, John smiled. "I love you too Addy." John said, he wiped his eyes, he couldn't help but feel that a part of him was leaving him. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he smiled.

"You're amazing." Hunter said John smiled. "Thanks Hunt, I just want him happy, Shawn makes him happy. He's a great guy, he deserves all the happiness in the world." John said, Hunter smiled and kissed John's neck.

"And you Mr. Helmsley telling my mom to make sure I stay off my feet, I had to tell her about the baby because you couldn't keep your big gob shut." John said playfully, Hunter blushed.

"Sorry I was worried about you. I don't want anything happening to you or our baby." John smiled and leaned up and kissed Hunter. "When we get back home I think we need to sit Billy down and tell him though. He's gonna be a brother, he needs to know." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded. "Of course. We have him for a week, Shawn and Adam are staying here for their honeymoon." John said Hunter smiled.

"Cake time!" Adam called out, everyone went over to where the cake was it was a half vanilla half chocolate 2 tiered white fondant cake with sugar roses decorating it.

Adam and Shawn took the knife and they cut the first slice. "Don't you dare shove that in my face" Adam warned Shawn, Shawn laughed and fed him some cake nicely, Adam did the same, they served up the cake and they all sat down eating together. "I am stuffed" John said as he put his feet up onto Hunter's lap, Hunter smiled and rubbed John's calves. He knew being on his feet all day wasn't a good idea for John not in his condition.

"Wanna go up to the room then?" Hunter asked, John smiled. "Yeah baby, let's get Billy and we can head on up." John said, Hunter smiled, they said their goodnights and grabbed Billy and headed on up to the room.

They got there and John flopped onto the bed, he was tired but he was happy, today had been an amazing day. He couldn't help but wonder if he and Hunter would ever be celebrating their marriage. It was something he thought about more now that he was pregnant. He just couldn't help it. He and hunter were going to be bonded for the rest of their lives because of the baby. He just wondered if they would ever comit themselves in front of their friends and family.

John looked over at Hunter and smiled, he would love to me Mr. Helmsley he really would.

**Please Review…**


	15. Romantic Night

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

"Time to wake up Johnny." Hunter said to his lover. John sighed. "Please go away" John said. Hunter chuckled. "No baby you gotta get up, then shower, dress, eat and then head into work." Hunter said, John groaned and pulled the covers up over his head.

"What's the matter baby?" Hunter asked as he pulled the covers down. "I don't feel like getting up, I'm really tired." John said. "Why? You went to bed early last night." Hunter said, he was starting to worry now. "I think it must be a pregnant symptom." John said Hunter nodded.

"Please get up baby" Hunter said, John smiled and nodded. He leaned up and kissed Hunter and got out of bed, he showered and dressed and headed downstairs. He grabbed some decaf coffee to go and he grabbed a bagel and he was ready. "Ready to go?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled.

They headed out the door, they got into Hunter's car and he drove them into the city to the station. John wasn't out on assignments anymore. He was in the studio on air reading the sports news and everything. It had been John's choice. He just didn't feel like being out. Especially pregnant.

Hunter reached over and took John's hand in his own. "When is the next doctor's appointment?" Hunter asked. "Tomorrow. I thought we could take the day off, maybe go to the appointment, get some lunch and do some shopping." John said, Hunter smiled.

"I'm sure I can sort something out with Shawn, apparently he and Adam have something to tell us this morning" Hunter said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah Adam's being very secretive about it." John said. "Yeah it's probably something stupid." Hunter said, John laughed.

They pulled up at the station and parked, they walked inside and went up to the studios. They got up there and John went and sorted out all the news he needed to air in an hour.

"Hey Jay" Adam said coming up to him. John smiled. "Hey Addy, how are things?" John asked. "Good, I have news!" Adam said. "OK, what's up?" John asked.

"I'm pregnant….I'm having a baby!" Adam exclaimed, John smiled and hugged him. "That's so good, how far along are you?" John asked. "2 months. I am so excited Johnny. We can have our babies together" Adam said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah we can." He said.

"So do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Adam asked, "No, not yet. I have my five month appointment tomorrow so we will find out then, I am excited, I am sorta wishing for a girl." John said, Adam smiled. "Yeah I would love to have a little girl, but I don't care what we have as long as the baby is healthy." John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I feel the same. Did you tell Billy about it yet?" John asked. "Yeah I don't think he was to happy, I think he is upset," Adam said.

"He probably feels like his dad's aren't going to love him anymore, that they're going to love the new babies more. I think Shawn and Hunter need to talk to him about it." John said, Adam nodded.

"Adam, can I have a word?" Hunter asked coming into the room. "Sure Hunter." Adam said walking out of the room with Hunter. They walked into Hunter's office and sat down. "What's up Hunter? is this about work?" Adam asked. "No, this is about me and John." Hunter said, Adam nodded. "OK, what's up? You're not thinking of leaving him are you?" Adam asked.

"Of course not, I'm thinking about the opposite. I want to know how you felt about marrying a divorced man." Hunter said, Adam nodded.

"It's hard, it was at the beginning knowing he had this past with you. I mean you have a child together and it was hard but I love him, I know he loves me and I am happier than ever." Adam said.

Hunter smiled. "Thanks, that's what I hoped to hear. I love John and I want to be with him forever, to have this baby with him. To start a life with him." Hunter said, Adam smiled and nodded.

"No worries" he said as he got up and left. Hunter sighed, he was going to do it, he was going to propose. He knew now that marrying John was the best thing. He would be so happy.

He got up and headed out. He needed to go and pick up the ring he saw the other day for John. He wanted to do this today. He wanted to plan out their future now.

"You OK Johnny?" Adam asked. "Yeah I am just tired. I need to talk to the doctor about it tomorrow. This isn't normal." John said Adam nodded. "I'm sure it's just the baby, so who is your doctor?" Adam asked. "Dr. Stephanie McMahon." John said, Adam smiled.

"Oh, I am with Dr. Amy Dumas. She's a great doc, she's perfect for me and Shawn." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "I can't believe we're both pregnant, both having babies. It's so insane." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "Yeah it's weird but I always dreamed about us being pregnant at the same time." Adam said. John smiled.

"John, here is the news stories I want you to read for the announcements." Shawn said coming in. John smiled and nodded.

He took the notes and went into the studio. He put his headphones on and he waited. Once it was his cue to go he read out the sports announcements.

"And in other news this morning, Our station would like to proudly announce that Hunter Helmsley, owner of station KBOS is formally announcing his engagement to our own Sportscaster John Cena, they will be marrying as soon as plans can be made." John read, the music hit.

John snapped his head back and re read what he had just said. "What the" he said to himself.

"Baby" Hunter said, John turned and saw Hunter standing there with a bouquet of Roses, asters, carnations and dianthus. Hunter handed John the flowers and dropped down onto his knee.

"I love you, so much John. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. I love you more than anything in this world. I want you to be my husband, I want us to be together and to have this baby together and start our own family. I love you, marry me?" Hunter asked, John had tears in his eyes, Hunter opened the box and John gasped at what was inside.

Inside was a Diamond Platinum Prong Bezel $8000 Engagement Ring. John looked at Hunter and he smiled. "Yes, of course I will marry you." John said Hunter smiled and placed the ring onto John's finger and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." Hunter said, "I love you too, I can't believe it. I didn't think you wanted to marry again." John said Hunter smiled.

"I love you, I was scared, I still am but I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life John." Hunter said John smiled and hugged him tight. He was so happy, so happy. "Ready to go home and celebrate?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled.

They left the studio and walked out of the offices. They walked down to the parking lot and got into the car. Hunter drove them home, John sat in his seat and looked down at his ring. He was so happy.

So happy. He loved Hunter so much and he couldn't wait to commit himself to him for the rest of their lives, he couldn't wait to be Mr. John Felix Anthony Helmsley.

"You like it?" Hunter asked. John turned and looked over at him. "Yes, I love it. It's an amazing ring. It's stunning." John said Hunter smiled. "I'm glad. I love you." Hunter said John smiled. "I love you too Hunt, so much." John said Hunter smiled.

They got home and went up to their bedroom, John was straddling Hunter's lap. Hunter groaned. "Baby" John giggled. "What Hunter?" John asked. "I want you now" Hunter growled at him.

"Take me then" John said Hunter laughed. John was licking and nipping at Hunter's neck. "Shirt off" Hunter demanded, John pulled back and took his shirt off the way he Hunter liked it. Hunter grinned as he saw those diamond dogtags.

He pulled John down by the chain and kissed him hard and possessively. John ran his fingertips up Hunter's shirt feeling those glorious abs and pecs.

He tweaked Hunter's nipples with his fingers. "Take it off" Hunter demanded again, John grinned he pulled back and in one action ripped the shirt right off of Hunter's body.

"Fuck that's hot. You're so strong baby" Hunter moaned John laughed at him.

He leaned forward and kissed Hunter's chest, taking each nipple into his mouth, he sucked and tickled the nipples with his tongue before taking them in between his teeth and pulling on the roughly wanting Hunter to feel it. He licked a trail down Hunter's chest, to his stomach and navel.

He pulled down Hunter's zipper with his teeth exposing his black underwear. John shimmied down a bit and managed to throw Hunter's jeans to the side. Hunter pulled on John's jeans and got them off as well.

"Touch me Johnny" Hunter moaned. John smiled down at him as he ran his hands over his body. "I am touching you Hunter…..What more do you want?" John asked. "Suck me off now bitch!" Hunter growled, John glared at him playfully.

He slowly slipped Hunter's underwear down his legs and threw them to the side, John grinned down at what he claimed as his. "Hello old friend" he said, Hunter sighed. "Johnny please" he whined, John laughed.

He leaned forwards and swiped his tongue over the slit of Hunter's cock. Hunter gasped and thrusted up rubbing his cock against John's lips, John got the point. He opened his mouth wide and took all of Hunter into his mouth swallowing him whole.

Hunter yelped in pleasure as he felt John's teeth scrape his cock lightly. He fisted his hands into the back of John's head urging him down more, John sucked Hunter hard, up and down up and down, hard, soft, fast, slow, just the way Hunter liked it.

"Fuck John…..Fuck shit mother fucker shit!" Hunter screamed, he came so quickly but he was drunk and John was giving him the best blow job of his life. John pouted down at Hunter. "No fair" he whined.

Hunter grinned. He grabbed John by the hips and flipped them so that John was on his back with Hunter hovering over him. "My turn to play now." he spoke his voice hoarse. He ripped John's underwear off and stroked him, smearing his cum all over himself.

He pulled his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. Over on the couch, Hunter went to move his wet fingers to John's hole but John stopped him, Hunter frowned at him.

"What?" he asked, "Don't want it. I just want this inside me now" John demanded grabbing at Hunter's once again hard cock.

Hunter leaned forward and kissed John softly and lovingly. "You sure baby? I don't wanna hurt you" Hunter said John smiled at his fiancée's concern.

"I'm sure love. Just fuck me now." John said Hunter grinned. He slicked himself up with some of his own cum. He gripped John's legs and hoisted them over his shoulders.

"You ready?" he asked his fiancé, John nodded forcefully, he just wanted Hunter inside him now. Hunter grinned, he drove forward and slid into John's tight heat.

He sat there still for a while wanting John to get used to it. John started moving his hips wanting Hunter to move. Hunter got the point and he started thrusting into John's tight hole, he would grind, thrust, grind, thrust. "Harder" John moaned Hunter gripped John's thighs leaving finger prints. John was matching Hunter's movements he moved with him in a sensual synergy like they were one.

"You're nearly there aren't you Johnny? You're gonna cum?" Hunter asked John nodded. "Fuck you feel so good inside me" John moaned his eyes closed shut tight.

"Describe it to me….Tell me how it feels" Hunter said not letting up on his movements. "You feel so big….So huge it's like I can feel you throbbing inside of me trying to rip me in two" John moaned as he arched his back.

"What else?" Hunter asked. "You're hitting my spot right on every time you move you're hitting it and I just feel like I am going to burst. Fuck Hunter fuck I love you" John cried out, Hunter moaned and leaned forward capturing John's lips in a raw passionate kiss.

They both rocked together like they were one. "I love you to Johnny, more than anything" Hunter told John, with one final thrust, they both burst, both cumming as hard as they had ever cum before, John coated his and Hunter's stomach's with his hot seed and Hunter filled John up with him, John felt the hot liquid running down the back of his thighs.

Hunter collapsed onto John's body, John just held him there. Hunter placed little kisses on John's neck and face.

"Love you….Love you so much" Hunter whispered, John smiled at him. "I love you too baby" he said Dwayne smiled. "Bed time" he said John nodded, Hunter pulled out of John and they both fell asleep tangled together.

**HOURS LATER**

John woke up and smiled over at Hunter, he kissed him on his neck and he got out of bed. He walked over to the bathroom and showered and dressed in some sweats. He headed downstairs and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and he pulled out some food he was hungry, he just couldn't believe he was engaged now, that he and Hunter would be getting married. The only thing John needed to think about now, was when they would marry.

He didn't know if he wanted to get married before the baby was born or after. The normal thing would be doing it before the baby was born but John didn't want to be a fat "bride" he wanted to look his best. John just didn't know what he wanted right now. things were running through his head miles per hour. "Hey" Hunter said, John turned around and saw Hunter standing there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, want some ice-cream?' John asked offering him some. "No baby, are you OK?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah just thinking." John said Hunter nodded and walked over to him, standing in front of John as the younger man sat on the kitchen counter. "What are you thinking about?" Hunter asked. "Us, the wedding." John said Hunter nodded. "Any ideas?" Hunter asked. "I wanna get married here in Boston where we live. I just don't know when." John said Hunter nodded.

"You don't want to do it right away?" Hunter asked John shrugged. "I don't know Hunt, I don't really want to be a pregnant bride. I think I would rather wait until the baby was born and then do it. it will give us more time to think about it and plan it out." John said Hunter smiled. "I know it's not going to be small, I have people I want to invite." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know. It's just hard." John said. "Look, right now, let's focus on this baby, we can plan it but don't stress about it, you don't need to be stressed out right now." Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

"OK baby" John said, he was so happy right now, nothing was going to ruin his happiness. Nothing.

**Please Review…**


	16. News

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

**THE NEXT DAY**

"So Hunt, are you excited about today?" John asked. "Yeah we get to see if it's a boy or a girl right?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I am excited." John said Hunter smiled. "Me too." Hunter said. "Are we still planning on going shopping afterwards?" John asked. Hunter smiled. "Yeah I thought we should just get it all done in one shot. I mean as long as we're in the clear, we may as well just get it done. Then we can plan the wedding and not worry about the baby." Hunter said, John smiled. "Sounds perfect." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. "Good, glad you agree." He said, John smiled.

"But we have to be done by three, we have to pick Billy up from school." Hunter said John smiled. "OK." John said. "How do you think he is handling having two babies on the way?" John asked. "He's worried that me and Shawn will forget him but I think I will have a chat with him while he's here this weekend." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a good plan." John said Hunter smiled. "Let's go baby." Hunter said he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and he took John's hand and they walked out of the house and got into the car. They got in and drove to the doctor's clinic.

They got there and walked inside. John signed in and sat down with his fiancé. John picked up a magazine and flipped through it. He looked over at Hunter who was bouncing his leg up and down he frowned. "Stop bouncing, what's the deal?" John asked. "I don't know, doctor's make me nervous." Hunter said, John laughed. "It's OK baby I'm the one in there not you." John said Hunter smiled. "John Cena?" the nurse called, John got up and Hunter followed him into the exam room, "OK John. just let me take your blood pressure, Dr. McMahon will be with you in just a moment OK?" John nodded and smiled. The nurse took the blood pressure. "It's fine today, good job." She said, John smiled. "Thanks, I've been cutting back on some stress and I've been doing the workouts she suggested." John said the nurse smiled. "Good" she said just as Steph walked in. "Hi guys, how are we both doing today?" Steph asked her patient. "Good Steph." John said.

"OK then, Any questions before we get into everything?" Steph asked, John smiled. "Nothing, Hunt?" John asked. "No I am fine." Hunter said. "OK then, the most exciting time of your life might be when you are 5 months pregnant. This is because, in case you decide to do so, you could find out the gender of the little one. Now you could do all the preparations for the room of the little one and start shopping for him or her. You may be so busy that you don't even notice how fast your belly is growing during this month. This shouldn't be a problem in case you have bought some maternity clothes by now, that most probably you did, because it is an activity that men and women like." She told them John and Hunter smiled.

"Pregnant men and women often experience back pain and cramping in the legs and the arms. This is because they have to carry around a lot more weight than they usually do. Abdominal pain could also occur. To make it better you should rest as often as you can and also take advantage of all the massages that you get. You could go to a professional to receive a refreshing and relaxing massage to decrease the pain and discomfort that you are feeling." She said, Hunter smiled. "I'll make sure he does." Hunter said Steph smiled. "You have a keeper there." She told John, John smiled and nodded. "I know." He said Steph smiled. "OK let's have a little look at the baby." She said, John and Hunter smiled and nodded.

John got up and he pulled his shirt off and handed it to Hunter. Hunter smiled and took it and stood beside John as they looked at their baby. "OK John, let's see what we have here" she said having a look. She got silent and John squeezed Hunter's hand tight. "Steph is something wrong?" he asked. "No, I just have some news" she said, John and Hunter frowned. "Is the baby OK?" Hunter asked. "Both babies are fine." John frowned. "Both?" he asked. "Yes John, I guess I never saw it before but you're having twins." She said, John couldn't believe this, Hunter looked at John wide eyed, John watched him and knew it was coming he fell to the floor fainting, Steph helped him up and everything.

"Are you OK Hunter?" she asked. "Twins?" he asked, Steph smiled and nodded. "Yes. I know it's a shock." She said, Hunter took a deep breath and went over to John. "Now the big question is, would you like to know the sex?" she asked. "Yes" John said, "OK, baby A is a girl." She said John and Hunter smiled. "And baby B is also a girl, you're having girls" she said John and hunter couldn't believe it. They were both shocked about this. They never thought they would be having twins let alone two girls. "OK John, just rest and if you feel anything different give me a call." John smiled and nodded.

He pulled his shirt back on and he and Hunter left. They got into their car and sat there stunned. "I'm gonna need a bigger car." Hunter said John laughed. "Me too baby." John said. "Two girls this is insane." He said John nodded. "Yeah, are you OK with this?" John asked, Hunter nodded. "Yeah we need double of everything." Hunter said John laughed and nodded. "Yeah let's go shopping." He said Hunter smiled and they headed to the baby store. They got there and walked inside. They grabbed the barcode gun so they could order what they wanted and they went in search of what they needed for each baby.

"How about we shop for baby A and then Shop baby B?" Hunter asked he thought it would be easier. John smiled, he liked that idea. They looked around and started shopping. They got baby A, a Petit Ange Built to Grow Crib, a Petit Ange Armoire, a Petit Ange Changing Table, a Petit Ange Seven Drawer Dresser, 2 Petit Ange Glider Tables Deauville, and a Petit Ange Bookcase. That was the furniture done so they went and got some other things. They got her a Petit Ange Exclusive Lausanne Silk Crib Bedding set which came with a Crib skirt, duvet, changing pad cover, decorative pillows, diaper stacker, matching bear, toy bag, and sheets.

They also got her a Graco SnugRide 20 Infant Car seat in a black and purple design, a Carter's Jungle Jill Cradle Me Soothing Bassinet, a My Little Sweetie Deluxe Newborn Rock 'n Play Sleeper, a Safety 1st Travel Ease Deluxe Playard in black and pink, a My Little Sweetie Deluxe Bouncer, a My Little Sweetie Cradle 'n Swing, a Space Saver High Chair in black and pink with large floral design, Aqua Scale 3-in-1 Infant Bathtub, Scale & Water Thermometer, a Best ever Teddy Bear Baby Mat, a Mia Bossi Maria diaper bag in Black Onyx, a Pretty In Pink Musical Mobile and they picked out a Babies n Kids You2 Tweet Twin Stroller it was pink with black dots. It was perfect for them.

Once they had all of baby A things, they shopped for baby B. They got her a Notte Fatata Built to Grow Crib, a Notte Fatata Changer/Dresser, a Notte Fatata Open Bookcase, a Notte Fatata Louis Rocking Chair, a Notte Fatata Cradle, 2 Notte Fatata Round Nightstand/Side Table, a Notte Fatata Open Étagère and a Notte Fatata Armoire. Once they had the furniture they went looking for the other stuff. They got her a Lulla Smith Nottingham Crib Bedding which came with Sheet, duvet, blanket, diaper stacker, changing pad cover, pillows, and a bear. They also got her a Baby Trend - Flex Loc 30 Infant Car Seat in tan and pink, a Delta Play Time Jungle Rocking Bassinet, a Newborn Rock 'n' Play sleeper, a Eddie Bauer Complete Care Playard in a patched patter in black and purple.

They also got her a inGenuity by Bright Starts - Automatic Bouncer, in a pink and white theme, a inGenuity by Bright Starts Portable Swing, a SpaceSaver High Chair in black and pink stripes, a Bestever Owl Baby Mat, an Arm's Reach Sleigh Bed Co-Sleeper for both babies and a Fisher-Price Rainforest Peek-a-Boo Leaves Musical Mobile.

"That it?" Hunter asked John nodded and smiled. They went to the checkout to see what the damage was in the price, Hunter knew it was going to be expensive but he had the money he owned his own radio station and had stocks in other businesses and in his mind his two baby girls were worth every penny. "The total comes to $17,883." She said. John gasped and Hunter smiled. "It's fine baby, it's for our two angels." Hunter said, John bit his lip. "Are you sure?" John asked, Hunter smiled. "I promise, it's fine, we can afford it." Hunter said John sighed and nodded. "OK." He said Hunter smiled and paid for the items. "They should be delivered in a few weeks' time." She said Hunter smiled and they headed out the door.

"Wanna go get some lunch?" Hunter asked. "No, I can make us something at home." John said Hunter smiled and they headed home, John was quiet on the way back, he just felt so guilty that Hunter was paying for everything and he wasn't contributing. He felt like he was mooching off of his fiancé and it didn't sit well with him. He felt like a failure to Hunter, a failure to himself but more so a failure to his two daughters who were depending on him. He just felt useless, yes he made money but not nearly enough to pay Hunter back for everything, he just felt like a child.

He felt like he wasn't going to be a good parent. That if he was to do this alone he would be a failure and he hated feeling like that. He thought he was building a life for himself but right now, he felt like Hunter was doing everything and he was just there to reap the rewards. He sighed as they pulled up. He hated this feeling but he couldn't help the way he felt. He just didn't know what to do. He wanted to be an equal to Hunter but he knew he wouldn't be.

Hunter and John got home. They walked inside and John went into the lounge and sat down, Hunter frowned at him. "John, are you OK?" Hunter asked, John sighed. "I don't know. I guess I am still in shock. Twins." John said. "Yeah it's crazy but we can do this. How about I call Shawn up and invite him and Adam over for dinner and we can tell them about the twins?" Hunter asked John smiled and nodded. "Sure. I can cook something up. Can we go to the market on the way home from picking up Billy?" John asked, Hunter smiled. "Sure baby." Hunter said John smiled. He looked at the time. "We should go." John said Hunter smiled.

They got up and headed out to the car. They got in and they headed to the school to pick up Billy. They got there and waited for Billy to come to the car. Once he was in the car they headed to the market. They walked in and John walked around getting what he needed for dinner. He decided to make A Pizza Spaghetti Casserole and for desert A Boston Cream Pie, he grabbed some spaghetti, sausage, peperoni, pasta sauce, cheese and some dark chocolate for the desert. Once he had everything they headed home.

Once at home Hunter sat down with Billy and did his homework. John went into the kitchen and started cooking the dinner and the desert. He did the desert and then started on dinner. He cooked spaghetti and placed in a greaseproof oven dish. He browned the sausage in a large skillet over medium-high heat, stirring occasionally, once that was done he drained and set it aside.

He wiped the skillet clean and added the pepperoni and cooked until crisp. He added the meat to the spaghetti and covered with pasta sauce. He then sprinkled with cheese. Once that was done he put it into the oven to cook right before Adam and Shawn arrived.

Once that was done he went and sat down in the lounge with his feet up. "You OK honey?" Hunter asked, John smiled and nodded. "Fine Hunt, I just wanted to sit down." John said, Hunter nodded. "You sure?" Hunter asked as he sat beside him. He reached up and caressed John's face with his large warm hands. John sighed.

"Hunter I am fine I promise you. There is nothing wrong with me. Why don't you go play basketball with Billy for an hour before Adam and Shawn get here?" John asked, Hunter looked at his fiancé. "Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Hunter asked.

John sighed and stood up. "Just fucking drop it Hunter. I am fine, just stop nagging me. I am going to go have a shower, just go be with Billy." John snapped. He stormed upstairs. Hunter sat there not knowing what the hell was going on with John. "Dad" he heard he turned and looked at Billy. "Hey kid, how about we go shoot some hoops?" Hunter asked, Billy smiled and nodded.

They headed outside where they played some basketball for about an hour. They walked back inside and went into the kitchen. The dinner was on and John was nowhere to be seen. Hunter frowned and went upstairs. He found John sitting by their window reading a book.

He left John to it and went and showered and dressed for dinner. He looked at the time and saw that Shawn and Adam would be there any minute. "John, can we talk?" Hunter asked, John sighed. "About what?" John asked. "Why you snapped at me" Hunter said John sighed. "I was just annoyed, you were treating me like a kid. I just wanted you to trust me and believe me when I told you I was fine. I may be quiet but that's because I just found out we're having twins. It's a shock Hunter, I was panicking when we were having one, but we're having two." John said Hunter sighed. "I know baby. But we can do this. I know we can. I love you and I want to be with you. We are going to be amazing parent's" Hunter said.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I guess it all just piled on top of me. I was scared." John said Hunter nodded. He sat beside John. "I know baby. It isn't easy but we can do this together I know we can." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "You're right." John said Hunter smiled and cupped John's face in his large hands and kissed him softly. "Let's go down, I think Shawn and Adam will be here soon." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. They walked downstairs and set the table ready for dinner. Billy came down after his shower and John was just checking on the dinner.

"Smells nice John." he said, John smiled over at his soon to be step-son. "Thanks Billy. I hope you enjoy it." John said Billy smiled. "We're here!" Adam called out through the house. Billy smiled and went to say hello to his dad and step-dad. John served up the dinner and they all sat down to eat. "So how was the doctor's appointment today Johnny?" Adam asked, John smiled. "Good everything is fine." John said.

"We found out the sex" Hunter said. "And?" Shawn asked. "We're having a girl" he said. He looked at John and winked. "And a girl." John said Adam and Shawn frowned. "2? You're having twin girls?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah." John said Adam smiled and hugged John tight.

Hunter and John looked at Billy. "I'm having two sisters?" he asked, John and Hunter nodded. "Can I be excused?" he asked. "Billy, aren't you happy?" Hunter asked. "Dad, can I leave the table?" he asked Shawn. Shawn sighed. "Sure." He said. Hunter sighed he didn't understand what was going on. He thought Billy would have been happy about it.

"Hunt, he's confused. He just got a stepdad, soon John will be another stepdad. Then you're having a baby then me and Adam and now you're having twins it was a shock. Maybe you and John should go and talk to him?" Shawn asked. John and Hunter nodded. They got up and went up to Billy's room.

"Talk to us kid, what's going on?" Hunter asked. "I feel sad. I feel like you're going to forget all about me, I mean you're having two babies and dad and Adam are having one. I am going to be all left out and I don't like it." he said. Hunter sighed. "No we're not. You're our son Billy. We love you no matter how many kids we have. We'll always love you." Billy smiled. "Plus we're going to need you to help out with the babies. There's two of them and with your dad working I am going to need your help. They're your little sisters and they need their big brother to look after them and to be there for them." John added.

Billy smiled. "Really?" he asked, John and Hunter both smiled at him. "OK. I'm sorry I was a brat. I really am." He said. "It's OK kid." Hunter said, John nodded. "Let's go get some desert." Hunter said the three of them went downstairs and they had desert with Shawn and Adam. After dinner, Shawn, Hunter and Billy went into the lounge while John and Adam cleaned up. "You OK Johnny? You've been quiet today." Adam said John sighed. "I don't know I just feel bad I guess. Today we went shopping for the twins and Hunter paid for everything it just made me think about things." John said. "We're not really equals are we Addy?" John asked

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean Hunter pays for everything, the cars, the house, the twins, the food. everything. I just feel like I am a kid. Like it's not an equal partnership. I know it's stupid but I feel weird about it. Like I should be doing more." John said Adam sighed. "John. Hunter loves you and he wants to take care of you." John sighed he didn't know if he believed Adam or not. He wouldn't believe it until he heard it from Hunter's mouth. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was in a mood about it all and it was affecting his and Hunter's relationship and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He loved Hunter and he didn't want to do anything to ruin that. He really didn't.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Hunter and John had just gotten into bed. Hunter needed to talk to John about something but he was unsure of how to bring it up. "Adam told me what you've been feeling." Hunter said John sighed. "He needs to learn to keep his gob shut." John said, Hunter sighed. "Just listen to me OK Johnny? Please" Hunter said John looked at him and nodded not knowing what Hunter was about to say. He just hoped Hunter wasn't about to break it off with him.

"John, I don't worry about things like money and stuff….I am lucky. I have made some money over the years but that doesn't make me better than anyone. It makes me LUCKY. Just like I am LUCKY that you came into my life and that you're blessing me with twin princesses…..That means more to me than any bank account. That makes you more than an equal that makes you my partner and together we are going to raise two fine young women I promise you." Hunter said John smiled. He was glad Adam opened his mouth. It made him realise he was being stupid and that he and Hunter would always be equals. They were having kids together. They would always have each other's backs.

**Please Review…**


	17. Work Drama

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

**A MONTH LATER**

"Wake up baby" Hunter said as he straddled John's legs and kissed his neck. John swatted at Hunter's face the beard tickling his skin. "Tired" John mumbled. "I know love but you need to get up if you're coming into work today." Hunter said. John nodded.

"Can we stop and get a doughnut?" John asked he was craving something sugary. "Sure baby, you have to get up now though, we have to drop Billy off at school." Hunter said John nodded. "OK. I'll have a shower." John said, Hunter smiled and nodded. John got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

He showered and dressed and walked downstairs. "Ready?" Hunter asked John nodded and smiled. They headed out the door. They got into the car and dropped Billy off at school and then headed into the city. They stopped at Krispy Kreme and got a Glazed Doughnut each and a coffee for Hunter and a tea for John and they headed into the station.

They got there and walked inside. "How are you feeling?" Hunter asked. "Fine. I think I could go out and do my job." John said, Hunter shook his head. "No I worry about you too much but it's also an insurance for the company thing John. I don't want you hurt." Hunter said John sighed.

"I know you worry but I can do this Hunter. I promise." Hunter sighed as they stepped into the elevator. "John you're six months pregnant with twins! You can't do the stuff you would usually have no problem doing." Hunter said John frowned, he shook his head. "I know I am pregnant with twins Hunter but I am bored! All I do is lay around and eat all damn day. I am fat and ugly and you're gonna find me repulsive soon enough." John said. Hunter shook his head and pulled John closer. "I will never find you repulsive. I love you John. you have to believe me baby." Hunter said John sighed.

"Really even when I am as big as a house. No as big as a mansion?" John asked pouting. Hunter smiled. "Yes even when you're big as a mansion." John shook his head. "You're not supposed to agree that I will be so big Hunter damn" John spat as the doors opened and John stormed off the elevator and made a beeline for the kitchen, when he was upset he ate.

Hunter sighed and walked into his office, the last thing he needed today was to piss John off. He sat down at his desk and went through the papers that had piled up on his desk.

"Hey Hunt, is everything OK?" Shawn asked as he sat in front of his ex. "Yeah just pregnancy hormones are driving me mental. John is all over the place." Hunter said, Shawn nodded. "Same with Adam and he's only three months along." Shawn said. "So what happened this time?" Shawn asked.

"He's upset that he can't work, and he asked me if I would still love him when he was as big as a mansion, me being an idiot said yes I would still love him when he was that big and he took offence to me calling him fat and he stormed off on me. I thought I said the right thing. I guess I learned nothing for you being pregnant with Billy." Hunter said.

Shawn shook his head. "Hunter let me tell you something about pregnancy. You become so sensitive about everything. Every little thing that you say to John will be taken either a good way or a bad way. You just need to hold your tongue. John will get over it. He loves you, he's just stressed, it's one thing having to deal with being pregnant to one child but he's going to be having two kids Hunter and he's never had kids before. He's probably scared about the birth, and then being able to look after them." Shawn said. Hunter nodded. "Yeah you're right…..I just feel so lost. I don't know what he wants from me." Hunter said.

"He just wants you to be there for him, support him. He being snappy is not because of you, it's just the stress and all his emotions are all over the place. Just apologise and everything will be OK Hunt." Shawn said Hunter smiled.

"Yeah thanks. I think I'll go catch up with him now. I hate fighting with him it kills me inside. I just feel so dead inside when we fight and argue. I love him more than anything. I just want him to know that." Hunter said. "Do you show him Hunt?" Shawn asked. "Yes we have sex." Hunter said. "No show him, take him out on a date, dinner and movies, romance him. Buy him flowers and everything. Just love him." Shawn said Hunter shook his head.

"No I haven't, maybe I should sort something out for tonight. Show him how much I love and adore him." John said. "There you go." Shawn said Hunter smiled. "Thanks for the chat Shawn, I don't know what would have happened if I didn't talk with you." Hunter said. "John would have remain pissed off at you." Shawn joked, Hunter laughed and nodded. He needed to do something for John, to show him how much he loved him.

**MEANWHILE**

John was in the kitchen eating some cookies and milk when Adam walked in, he saw John and knew something was bothering him. He sat down with his best friend and took the cookies. "Give them back" John snapped. "No, you need to tell me what's wrong. Eating won't solve the issue." Adam said.

"Hunter is an insensitive asshole. He called me fat. I just hate him right now. I just asked him if he would love me when I was big and he agreed I would be huge. He pissed me off." John said.

"He's an idiot John, he is but most men are like that. Just cut him some slack." Adam said John sighed, he was still annoyed at his fiancé he just didn't know why Hunter had to insinuate that he was going to be huge.

"So what's with you then?" John asked. "I have my last assignment out of the building. A big armed robbery thing is going down right now as we speak but I thought I would come and check in on how you were doing first" Adam said John nodded.

"You shouldn't do this Adam, an armed robbery?" John asked. Adam nodded. "I'll be fine Shawn's already been on my case about this. I don't need it from you. I will be with the cops and everything with the press I won't get hurt." Adam said John sighed. "I still don't like it. I don't think you should do this Addy…..Its scary." John said Adam sighed.

He stood up. "I will be fine. Promise." Adam said he hugged John and headed off to do his job. John sighed he didn't like it. Not one bit. He really didn't. He got up and walked out of the kitchen and into Hunter's office Shawn was still in there. "Hunter did you know about Adam doing his work? An armed robbery?" John asked.

"What are you talking about" Hunter said. "Adam Is doing a piece on an armed robbery, but you won't let me go out and report on sports how is that fair? I don't want Adam hurt." John said. Hunter still had no idea what was going on.

"John baby I don't understand what you're talking about." Hunter said John sighed and grabbed the TV remote and he turned the news on. "See that, armed robbery….Adam is there in the thick of things working." John said. "What?" he bellowed. "Shawn did you know about this?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen to me." Shawn said John shook his head. "Shawn did you happen to mention the insurance? If he gets hurt. We're fucked" Hunter snapped.

"Shit. That totally passed my mind. I'm sorry Hunter. I'll go down there and get him." Shawn said Hunter sighed. "Hurry up." He barked out. Shawn sighed he had totally fucked everything up.

John sat down with Hunter and watched the TV hoping and praying that nothing would happen to Shawn or Adam. He just couldn't believe Adam could be so reckless and risk his and the baby's life over a news report.

He was so worried. He didn't think he could live if Adam was hurt. Adam was his best friend his brother, his everything.

His head snapped up as he heard gun shots, he looked and saw the robbers shooting at the crowd of people. John jumped up with tears falling down his face.

Hunter went over to him and held him. Their only thoughts were on Adam and Shawn and hoping that they were OK and safe.

"Hunt….He's hurt" John cried, Hunter sighed. "I saw baby, I am sure Shawn is there and will make sure Adam is OK." Hunter said, "Can we go and make sure?" John asked, Hunter nodded. "Of course baby, let me just call Shawn and see if he's there and has any news on Adam OK" John nodded.

He was biting his nails, he was so scared that Adam and the baby were hurt or worse dead. Hunter grabbed his phone and dialled Shawn's number. **"Shawn!...How's Adam?...Hospital….Yeah me and John are on the way…..OK see you then."** Hunter said ending the call.

"Well?" John asked. "They're on the way to the hospital now, we should head over there." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. They grabbed their things and headed over to the hospital it wasn't too far away John was so nervous and so scared. He just hoped Adam was OK. That's the only thing he cared about.

"I'm sure he's OK baby." Hunter said, John sighed. "I hope so, I am scared Hunt, he's my best friend. He's like a brother to me. I should call Judy as well." John said. Hunter nodded. "Yeah you should but let's see what's happened first." Hunter said John nodded.

They arrived at the hospital and rushed inside. They saw Shawn pacing and they went over to him. "How is he?" Hunter asked. "He's up in surgery, he got shot in the thigh which is a good thing for him and the baby. The baby is fine, they're monitoring him." Shawn said.

"Him?" John asked, Shawn beamed. "Yeah we're having a boy." He said, John and Hunter smiled. "So what's the surgery for?" John asked. "Just to get the bullet out and to patch up anything else. But he should be fine." Shawn said, John and Hunter smiled.

"Did you call Judy?" John asked. "Shit….Nope, could you do that for me?" Shawn asked John nodded and smiled. "I'll be outside." John said. He walked outside and sat down on a bench he dialled Judy's number and made the call. **"Hello?"** she answered.

**"Hey Judy it's me John."** he said. **"Oh hi John, is everything OK?"** Judy asked. **"Not really Adam was hurt during work today, he was shot in the leg."** John told her. **"What!"** she said.

**"He's OK. He really is. He's in surgery right now but I know he would want you here when he wakes up."** John said. **"Of course I am on my way."** Judy said John smiled. **"OK bye."** He said ending the call. Once the call ended he went back inside. He saw Hunter sitting down. "Where's Shawn?" John asked.

"The doctor came and took him to see Adam." Hunter said John smiled. "Did he say how Adam is?" John asked, Hunter smiled. "Yeah he is doing well. Did you manage to reach Judy?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah she said she was on her way in, so I guess we will see what's to come." John said. Hunter nodded. "Why don't we go to the gift shop and get Adam something?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled. They went to the gift shop and got Adam some gifts they got him a Bouquet of Yellow, White, Pink, Orange, Green and Red Gerbera Daisies.

They also got him a Mrs. Beasley's Get Well Soon Bag which came with Lemon Tea cakes, orange cakes, rich chocolate truffles, chicken noodle soup mix, lemon drops, earl grey tea packets, chocolate chip cookies and buttercream frosted orange citrus.

Once they had the gifts they headed up to the ward where Adam was. On the way up John gasped and held his stomach, Hunter became alarmed. "What? Is everything OK?" Hunter asked. John nodded.

"Everything is fine, they're kicking me." John said Hunter smiled and laid his hand on John's stomach wanting to feel the babies kick. "Wow, that is so insane, does it hurt?" Hunter asked, John shook his head.

"No it feels fine. It feels amazing and calming. I guess it stops me from worrying knowing that the babies are OK in there, that I am taking good care of them." John said Hunter smiled. "You're taking amazing care of them baby. I promise." Hunter said John smiled.

They got to Adam's room and walked in. Adam was asleep and Shawn was sitting there holding his hand. John smiled and put the gifts down on the bedside table.

"How is he?" John asked. "He's OK. Just sleeping. He should be like this for a while now I guess." Shawn said John nodded and sat down on the other side of his best friend, Hunter looked over at his fiancé and sighed he looked so exhausted.

John didn't really understand that because he was pregnant with twins that he would tire more easily. Hunter just wanted to take care of him but every time he tried John would snap at him for treating him like a child and smothering him.

Shawn looked at Hunter and he knew what he was thinking. "You need to go and get Billy soon Hunt." Shawn said making up an excuse to get John out of the hospital and off home. "Yeah. Baby, we should go." Hunter said to John. John frowned.

"You go. I'll stay here with Shawn." John said Hunter sighed. "Baby, Shawn has this under control. Adam is fine. I think they need to be alone. Let's go get the kid and have a nice night in." Hunter said John sighed. "I want to stay with Shawn and be here when Adam wakes up." John said. Hunter sighed.

"John, Shawn wants to be alone. Now let's go." Hunter growled. John sighed and got up. He kissed Adam's forehead. "I love you Addy." He said. Shawn and Hunter smiled. "Let's go." Hunter said taking John's hand. John snatched his hand away from Hunter and stormed off. Hunter sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

He couldn't handle a peeved off John right now, he couldn't. He followed John out to the car and they got in. They got in and headed over to the school to pick up Billy. They parked and waited for Billy to arrive.

"How about pizza for dinner?" Hunter asked. "Maybe Chinese?" he asked, "Burgers?" he asked. "Chicken?" he asked "Seafood?" Hunter asked. "I don't care Hunter." John snapped, Hunter shook his head. "Fine Billy can choose" he said, John shrugged and turned and looked out the window.

"There he is" Hunter said John nodded and watched Billy come to the car and get in. "How was school?" Hunter asked. "OK, I have to write a short story for English, it's hard. Can you help me John?" Billy asked. "Sure" he said.

Hunter breathed a sigh of relief that John was being OK with Billy. They got home and Billy went upstairs to change. John sat in the lounge with his feet up and the TV on. "Aren't you going to help Billy?" Hunter asked. "When he's ready." John said Hunter nodded.

Billy came down and sat beside John. John sat with him and helped him with his short story. Once that was done Hunter sat him down and told him all about what happened with Adam, but he made sure to tell him that Adam was fine and doing well.

Hunter found John in their bedroom folding the laundry. "You should take a nap babe" Hunter said. "I'm fine. I don't need to." John said, Hunter sighed.

"I am tired of your attitude John I really fucking am. You're pissing me off beyond belief all we do is fight and I am SICK of it. You sook because I treat you like a kid, but you fucking act like one." Hunter snapped at him.

John held back the tears and nodded. He couldn't believe that Hunter was so rude to him. Hunter left John alone, John quietly packed a duffle bag, grabbed his phone wallet and keys and snuck out of the house.

He wasn't going to stay somewhere, where he was no longer wanted or needed. He wasn't. He got outside and got into his car, he started it up and took off.

If Hunter didn't want him around then that was fine with him he wouldn't stay. He would go somewhere where someone loved and cared about him and where they wouldn't treat him like a bitch.

**Please Review…**


	18. Baby Shower

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

Hunter sighed as he sat there eating with his son. It took him half an hour to realise John had taken off and it frustrated the hell out of didn't understand why John had to leave. It made no sense to him.

They had one little fight and he just snuck out and to make things worse Hunter couldn't do anything, he couldn't go and find him because he had Billy and Shawn was tied up at the hospital with Adam.

"Everything OK dad?" Billy asked, "Yeah kid, everything is OK." Hunter said, he didn't want Billy to think something was wrong between him and John. "Where's John? I thought he was eating with us?" Billy asked, Hunter sighed.

"He's gone to see his parent's he missed them and he hasn't seen them in a while so he headed to see them." Hunter said, he didn't know if that was where John really was but it was his best bet. "Why didn't we go with them?" Billy asked. "Because he wanted to go alone, why don't you like being here alone with me?" Hunter asked, Billy laughed.

"I do, of course I do…..But John's fun." He said. Hunter smiled. "Yeah he is fun." Hunter said, John had only been gone a little while but he missed him a lot. He just wanted to know what was going on with his fiancé.

He and Billy finished dinner and chilled out in the lounge watching TV. Hunter's mind just wasn't into it. He just wished John would call him and let him know he was OK and everything this not knowing was driving him up the wall. He jumped when the phone rang.

He grabbed it and went into the kitchen. **"Hello?"** he answered. **"Hi Hunter, it's Carol, John's mom."** She said. **"Hi Carol, John's not here right now."** Hunter said. **"I know he's here, he just showed up. He's eating dinner with his dad right now."** she said.

**"At least he is safe. I can't come right now I have Billy and Shawn is helping with Adam's care."** Hunter said. **"That's fine, take your time. I will deal with my son….Don't worry Hunter."** Carol said.

**"Thanks, I will call when I am on my way to see him."** Hunter said. **"Of course. Bye."** Carol said ending the call. Hunter sighed softly to himself. "I wish you would open up to me baby." He said to himself wishing John was there so they could discuss what was going on.

He was so confused about everything. He just wanted to sit John down and make him talk about what was really going on with John. It couldn't just be the pregnancy. It had to be something else. something more serious.

**MEANWHILE**

"Thanks Ma, that was yum." John said as he polished off a plate of his mom's meatloaf. "No problem baby….Are you feeling OK?" Carol asked, John nodded and smiled. "I'm fine, I think I might go have a shower and then hit the sack." John said, Carol and Fabo smiled and John headed up to the bedroom.

He walked into the bathroom and stripped down, he stepped into the shower and let the hot water calm him. He rested his hands on his stomach and sighed, the tears started falling, he missed Hunter but the way Hunter spoke to him hurt his feelings.

He knew he was just as bad but John was pregnant and hormonal. He had a reason to be bitchy all the time, John just wished everything would be OK. That he and Hunter would be happy. He finished his shower, dried off and dressed and slipped into bed with the TV on.

The door opened and Carol walked in. She sat on the bed with her son and switched the TV off. "What's going on with you John? why would you leave Hunter?" Carol asked.

"I don't know mom. I Miss him I do. But the way he spoke to me hurt me. I just hate this. I want to be able to be happy for once but every time I am something else comes along to screw it all up for me and it kills me inside." John said, Carol sighed. "Just get some rest baby, everything will be better in the morning" she said, John sighed and hoped his mom was right.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hunter kissed his son on the cheek and Billy got out of the car and headed into school. Hunter smiled at his son and took off. It was time to go and see John and sort this shit out once and for all. He looked out the window and drove.

He just hoped John would be in a better mood and that everything would be OK once they talked things out. He loved John he didn't want to be at each other's throats. He looked at the time and sighed, it was late morning. He was supposed to be at work but right now John was more important.

He pulled up at the Cena residence and smiled. Finally he would get some answers. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door and Fabo answered.

"He's out by the pool." He said speaking of John. Hunter smiled and walked outside. He saw John laying on a pool lounger sunbaking. He walked over to him and sat on the lounger beside him.

"John" he said getting John's attention, John opened his eyes and looked at Hunter. "What are you doing here?" John asked. "We need to talk about what happened last night. What was that all about baby? Why did you take off?" Hunter asked.

"I thought you didn't want me there." John said. "We had a fight John that's all it was, a fight. I love you no matter what I would NEVER want you to leave. That's your home." Hunter said. "Well it didn't feel like I was welcome with the way you spoke to me, you made me feel like I was a child Hunter!" John exclaimed.

"That's because sometimes you act like one. You were being a brat. This isn't about you being pregnant John, something else is going on and I would like to know what it is. If we're going to get married I need to know what the hell is going on with you John, it's like a part of you doesn't trust me." Hunter said.

John sighed. "I do trust you it's just sometimes I don't think it's real." John said. Hunter frowned. "What's not real?" Hunter asked. "Our love. Your love for me." John said quietly. Hunter shook his head.

"You're insane John. I love you more than anything." Hunter said John scoffed. "I've heard that before and then I will come home and find you in bed with two other people." John said angrily, Hunter sighed.

"Drew?" he asked, John sighed and nodded. "I can't help but worry that the same thing will happen to me again." John said Hunter sighed.

"Baby I promise I will NEVER hurt you. I couldn't. I love you too much. You're going to have my babies, I will always love you and care for you and want to make you happy. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you, I just wish you'd believe me." Hunter said, John looked at Hunter.

"I'm sorry, I just hate this Hunt. I hate him having control over my life still it kills me inside. I love you so much and I am so scared of losing you." John said Hunter smiled and cupped John's face in his large hands.

"That's never going to happen baby…..I love you too much. You're stuck with me forever Johnny." Hunter said. "Good, because I wanna be with you forever." John said Hunter smile and kissed John softly.

"Will you come home now?" Hunter asked, John smiled.

"Of course baby, take me home." John said Hunter smiled he was so glad he and John were able to talk about everything, to sort things out.

**A MONTH LATER**

"So what do you think?" Hunter asked, John was shocked. "Hunter what the hell?" John asked. "I thought having this would be easier with twins than your car, we still have your car, it's at your parents' house." Hunter said, sitting in their drive was a 2012 white suede Ford Flex.

"So do you like it? are you happy or mad?" Hunter asked, John smiled. "Happy, very happy, this is perfect Hunt, thank-you." John said he leaned up and kissed Hunter. "I thought it would be easier and safer, and this way we can fit us two, the twins and Billy into the one car." John smiled, he loved Hunter so much, he was always thinking of others.

"I love it." John said Hunter smiled. "Wanna take it for a spin and go visit your parent's?" Hunter asked, John smiled and nodded. "Of course." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. They got into the SUV and headed off to the Hamptons.

What John didn't know was that Hunter had to get John up to his parent's place, there friends and families were there ready to celebrate the impending births of the twins and Adam and Shawn's son.

"This car is nice" John said Hunter smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I think everything is sorted for this upcoming birth." Hunter said John smiled. "Speaking of which, there's something I wanted to run by you." John said.

"Yeah what's up?" Hunter asked. "I've been reading some of the books and because we only have two months to go I wanted to talk to you about the birthing plan." John said. "Yeah what about it?" Hunter asked.

"Well I've done my research and everything and I've even talked to Steph about this. I want a water birth for the babies." John said, Hunter was shocked. "In our house?" he asked. "No, there's a wellness clinic we would go to, to give birth. There will be a midwife there as well as Steph." John said.

"They have this nice birthing tub suite. It's perfect Hunt. It's where I wanted to deliver the baby anyway." John said Hunter smiled. "OK. Can we take a tour of this place?" Hunter asked. "Sure I will give them a call and set it up." John said Hunter smiled. "Cool." He said. He was a little worried about the whole water birth thing but he wanted to make John happy.

They pulled up to John's parent's house a while later and John frowned. "They must be having a party, maybe we should leave." John said. "No, come on let's go inside." Hunter said John frowned, he got out of the car and Hunter took his hand and walked inside.

They went into the large family area that connected to the outside area. They walked in and John jumped as surprise was shouted. Everyone was there, his family, Hunter's family, their friends and people from the studio. John looked around and saw the pink and blue balloons and decorations, he knew this was a joint baby shower for him and Adam. It was sweet.

They walked around hugging everyone and saying their hello's. John was definitely surprised but he was so happy as well. "OK, before the food is set out, I thought we would do the gifts first" Carol said John and Adam smiled and sat down in their chairs. "Let's do Adam and Shawn first." Carol said, Adam smiled and John was interested to see what everyone had gotten Adam and the baby.

From Fabo and Carol they got a Blue Suede baby boy photo album, from Shawn's sister Shari they got a Personalized Baby Dog Tag with Chain, from the people at work they got a The All New Stork Welcomes Baby Gift Basket.

From their friends they got a Welcome Wagon Deluxe Baby Boy Gift which came with, giant wagon, terry velour bath bag, hooded terry towel, receiving blanket, undergarment, Terry bib & burp pad, plush Teddy bear, baseball cap, embroidered hat,

brush & comb set, 2 soft toys, pacifier & rattle and a 8 oz. bottle.

From Shawn's parents they got a Ferrari Navy Blue Cotton Baby Shawl with 'Ferrari' Print Trims, from Judy they got a Sterling Silver Chime Rattle, from Billy they got a Baby's first savings account. Football Bank in bone china, from Hunter and John they got a 14kt White Gold Puffer Mariner Children's ID Bracelet. They also got a Grande Boy Diaper Cake which came with 152 diapers. Shawn looked at Adam.

"I got you a little something." He said, Adam smiled and took the gift and opened it. Inside was a Diamond "Dad" Heart Pendant in 10K Two Tone Gold. Shawn smiled and placed it around Adam's neck. Adam also got Shawn something, Shawn opened it and smiled, inside was a 10k Diamond Accent Dad Pendant. They kissed lovingly.

"OK John and Hunter's turn, we will do it baby by baby." Carol said, trying to make it easier. John and Hunter smiled. From Hunter's parents they got a Baby Dior Wooden Brush & Comb 2 Piece Set in a Gift Box, from Hunter's sister they got a Baby prints Desktop Picture Frame, from the people at the station baby one got a "Precious Girl" New Baby Basket which came with Johnson's Soothing Skin Baby Bath, Johnson's Baby Shampoo, Johnson's Corn starch Baby Powder, Johnson's Baby Lotion, Animal Bath Mitt, Hooded bath towel, 3 colour-coordinated washcloths, "Bubbles & Cuddles" 27-song CD,

Brush and comb, Manicure set, Colored socks, Embroidered bib, Rattle, Angel Dear animal squeaker and a whimsical photo frame.

From their friends they got a Twins Welcome Wagon Deluxe For Baby Girls, which came with Deluxe Welcome Wagon, 2-terry velour bathrobes, 2- terry velour hooded towels, 2-terry velour bibs, 2-soft toys, 2- brush & combs, 2-pacifers, 2-hats and

2-wrist rattles. From Judy they got a purple Engravable Baby Photo Album, from Billy they got a Baby's first savings account. Baby piggy bank in earthenware with hand-painted pink polka dots.

From John's parent's they got a HBC Loop Rattle and from Shawn and Adam for baby one they got a Baby Silver Heart Diamond Keepsake Bangle in a Gift Box. They then moved onto the stuff for baby two.

From Hunter's sister they got a Personalized Baby Handprint Frame, from the staff at the station they got a Baby Girl 's First Wardrobe gift basket which came with Side snap undershirt, Sleeveless one-piece with snaps, Short sleeve one-piece with snaps, Long sleeve bodysuit, Short sleeve tee shirt, Sleeveless tee shirt, Two-piece pyjama set, Short sleeve creeper, Union suit, Socks, Newborn Cap, Washcloths, Hooded towel, Hooded terrycloth robe with matching slippers, Plush cow which squeaks, crinkles and rattles and a Painted wicker basket with colourful liner.

From Judy they got a Personalized Baby Bear Photo Album, from Hunter's parent's they got a Sterling Silver Girl's Baby Brush and Comb Set, from Billy they got a Baby's first savings account. Bunny Baby bank in earthenware with hand-painted pink polka dots. From Fabo and Carol they got a Solid Sterling Silver Rattle with Heart, from Shawn and Adam they got a 9ct Gold Keepsake Bangle with Heart Diamond.

They also got a Grande-Girl Diaper Cake which had 352 diapers inside. Hunter then gave John his gift. John smiled and opened it, inside was a Round Engraved Locket in Sterling Silver. "When they're born, we can engrave their names, and put their pictures inside." Hunter said John smiled.

John then handed Hunter his gift. Hunter opened it and smiled, inside was a Dad ID Bracelet, Dad Key Chain, Dad Dog Tag Pendant Gift Set.

"We can engrave Billy's and the twins names on them all." John said Hunter smiled and kissed John sweetly. "OK let's eat." Carol said, everyone walked and got some food to eat. "You excited?" Hunter asked John smiled.

"They're going to be spoiled." John said Hunter smiled and fed John a spring roll. John smiled and nodded. "This has been an amazing day." John said, Hunter smiled.

"Yeah it has been everyone loves us a lot baby." Hunter said John smiled, it was true, everyone loved them a whole bunch and they both couldn't be happier.

Their twins were coming into the world where there was love all around them.

**Please Review…**


	19. Twin Arrival

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

**"OK baby I'll be home soon I promise….Yes John I will get the ice cream you want…..Yes and the fries to go with it….OK love you….Bye baby." **Hunter said hanging up the phone. Hunter sighed and grabbed his things. "Hey Hunt, ready for this stock report meeting?" Shawn asked walking into Hunter's office. "Shit….Sorry Shawn can you handle it?" Hunter asked. "Why? Where are you going?" Shawn asked. "John called, he wants some ice cream and I don't want him driving right now, the doctor said his water could break soon, he is only a few weeks off." Hunter said, Shawn sighed, he couldn't believe this. Hunter had been skipping out on so much lately all because John wanted something and it was starting to annoy him.

"Look Hunt, I know you love John and all but you're being a slave to him. You need to say no every once in a while" Shawn said, Hunter stopped and looked at him. "Look Shawn, this isn't any of your business, John is my fiancé and he is having my twins, so just drop it, he's pregnant! Anything John wants John gets." Hunter huffed and walked off he didn't like arguing with Shawn but Shawn shouldn't have butted into his and John's relationship. He left the building and headed out the door he grabbed John's ice cream and his fries and headed home. John was in the lounge room with his feet propped up watching his daytime shows. Hunter sat beside him and handed him his food. John smiled and kissed his cheek. "What's wrong?" John asked. "Nothing baby everything is fine, promise." Hunter said, John smiled and ate his food.

Hunter didn't want to tell John about his and Shawn's fight, he didn't need to worry about this. He just wanted to keep John stress free and calm. There was a knock at the door and Hunter got up and answered it. He smiled seeing Adam. "Hey come in." he said Adam smiled and walked into the lounge where John was sitting back. "Hey Jay, I came to get that baby catalogue." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "It's in the kitchen I'll get it." John said moving to get up. "No don't move I'll get it." Hunter said. He grabbed the booklet and handed it off to Adam. "Thanks for this, I better get back before Shawn comes home but I will see you both soon." Adam said, John and Hunter smiled and Adam left. "I am gonna go up and have a shower, stay here and watch TV OK?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled.

Hunter got up and went up for his shower. John sighed as he sat there he was so over sitting around and doing nothing. He was sick of it. He wanted to get up and do something productive with his time. He got up and headed into the laundry. He grabbed the washed clothes out of the washing machine and headed out to the garden to hang them out. He knew he had to be quick about it otherwise Hunter would flip his lid about it all. He started hanging the clothes out when he felt a few twinges in his stomach, he sighed and rubbed his stomach. "Settle down babies" John said, he continued with the laundry but stopped. He cringed and doubled over that's when he felt his water break, he couldn't believe this. He was bent over and breathing heavily.

"Shit….He's gonna kill me." John said to himself. "HUNTER!" John called out. He knew Hunter probably wouldn't hear him because he was in the shower, John sucked it up and walked inside. He went up the stairs stopping halfway as a sharp pain shot through him. "Mother fucker that hurt." He said after the pain had subsided. He went up to the nurseries and grabbed the babies bags, then he walked into the bedroom and grabbed his own bag. Hunter walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "What are you doing?" Hunter asked. "My water broke Hunt. You need to get ready and we need to call Steph and leave for the wellness clinic." John said. "Shit OK. Let me call Steph and we can go." Hunter said. He dressed and grabbed all three bags and he helped John get changed and then they headed out the door.

They got into the car and headed to the wellness clinic. John breathed heavily throughout the whole drive. "Just do the breathing baby, you can do it." Hunter said John sighed and kept up with his breathing. They got to the clinic and walked inside. They were immediately taken into the birthing suite. "OK John we're doing a water birth is that right?" the midwife Amy said, John nodded. "Yeah my doctor is on her way here" John said, "OK then, we will get the bath set up and we will get this show on the road." She said, John nodded. He couldn't wait to meet his babies, he really couldn't it was going to be amazing he knew it, he had been waiting for this for months now and he was scared and nervous that it was finally happening.

"Do you need or want anything love?" Hunter asked, John shook his head. "No, just stay here with me." John said Hunter smiled and nodded he held John's hand and breathed through the contractions, they had to wait until he was further along before they got into the birthing tub but it was going to be worth it. "You're doing so well Johnny. I can't wait to meet our angels." Hunter said John smiled. "Me either. We need to think about names." John said smiling, Hunter nodded. "Yeah that's something I completely forgot about. They need to have something amazing, something that's them." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. The door opened and Amy and Stephanie walked in. John smiled at his doctor, he felt much more calmer now that she was there.

"OK John let's see how far along you are and we can check out the babies heart beats." Steph said John smiled and nodded. He laid back and Stephanie checked. "You're at six which is where we want you to be," she said, she then checked the heartbeats of the twins and smiled, they sounded perfect. "OK we're ready, Hunter are you getting into the water with John at some stage?" Steph asked. "Yeah" Hunter said. "OK then, you should change into the swimmers now." Steph said Hunter nodded and went into the bathroom to change. He came back out and they were good to go. "OK let's get you into the water John." Steph said John nodded and stripped down and got into the water, it was nice and warm and relaxing. Amy turned on some soft soothing music and they were good to go.

**HOURS LATER**

"OK John it's time to push. Hunter if you would get in behind John." Steph said, Hunter nodded and climbed into the tub, he situated himself behind his fiancé and rubbed his shoulders and held John's hand. "You can do this." Hunter said, John breathed out and smiled, he was so glad he had Hunter with him doing this, he just couldn't imagine doing this without him. Stephanie looked at John. "Are you ready to push?" she asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah let's do this." He said, he felt so calm right now, this was how he had always envisioned him giving birth, away from a hospital. Just nice and relaxed and in the arms of the man he loved. "OK John. I want you to push and hold it for ten seconds OK?" Steph asked John nodded and squeezed Hunter's hands as he pushed.

"Hold it….1…2…3…4…5…6…7...8…9…and 10. Now relax" Steph coached John, John slumped forward breathing heavily. "Hurts." He whimpered. "I know it does John but think about meeting your two angels. You can do this, I have faith in you." Stephanie told her patient and friend. John smiled and nodded. "OK I am ready to go again." John said, Stephanie smiled. "Good, we're getting close, I know it hurts but you can do this." Steph said John smiled, he turned and looked at Hunter who smiled and kissed him. John took Hunter's hands and squeezed them as he beared down and pushed as hard as he could. He held it for ten seconds and then relaxed. "OK I can feel the head of baby A. You're nearly there, one last push and she should be out." Steph said John smiled. He pushed again and held it and then he saw Steph pull out his and Hunter's first daughter out of the water and she started screaming her lungs out. "Hunter, would you like to cut the cord?" Steph asked, Hunter nodded and cut the cord then Amy took the baby away to clean her up while John pushed for the second.

"OK let's meet baby B." Steph said John smiled and pushed as hard as he could, he just wanted to see and to meet his second daughter. "Ahhhh!" he growled as he pushed harder than ever. "OK breathe John, this is the last push I promise" Steph said John nodded and took a deep breath and then pushed down as hard as he could, Steph smiled and pulled out their second daughter and she too started wailing. Hunter cut the cord and Amy took her to get cleaned up. "OK we will clean you up John and get you into the nursery suite and we will bring the babies to you." Steph said John smiled.

He was cleaned up and he got dressed, he then headed back to the suite, he was helped into bed and covered up and he felt fine. It wasn't as painful as he thought it would have been. "Hey there guys, would you like to meet your daughters?" Stephanie asked as she came in. "This is your eldest daughter" she said handing the baby to John. "And this one is five minutes younger than her sister" Steph said handing the baby to Hunter. Steph smiled at the family. "So what are their names?" she asked, she needed to know for the birth certificate and hospital records. "How about I name one and you name one?" Hunter asked John smiled and nodded. "OK this beauty is Arianna Christa Helmsley" John said, Hunter smiled. "And her sister is named Shelby Trinity Helmsley." Hunter said John smiled, he loved the names.

Hunter sat down beside his fiancé and they both looked down at their baby girls. "They're stunning." John said, Hunter smiled. "They're amazing, you did so good John." Hunter said John smiled. "NO Hunt. WE did good. We made these two angels together and I couldn't be happier." John said. "Neither could I Johnny, neither could I" Hunter said meaning every single word.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hunter walked into the room where John and his daughters were sleeping. He smiled seeing his fiancé sleeping soundly and his two daughter's in their hospital cribs also sleeping.

He walked over to them and kissed them on the cheek each making them move a little because of Hunter's beard. Hunter then walked back over to John and sat down beside him, he took John's hand in his own.

He rubbed the back of John's hand with his thumb and John's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Hunter and smiled. "Hey." John said Hunter smiled. "Hey yourself baby." Hunter said leaning in and kissing John softly. "How are you feeling?" Hunter asked.

"OK I guess, a little tired and sore but happy…..I am very happy" John said Hunter smiled. "On my way in I spoke to Steph, she said you can come home today." Hunter said John smiled.

"Good, I don't want to stay here, I want to go home and I want to introduce our angels to their brother and their grandparent's" John said, Hunter smiled. "Me too baby. Billy is so excited over seeing them." Hunter said John smiled.

"I got him this" Hunter said he showed John the little gift he picked up for Billy it was a Big Brother ID Bracelet. "It's great baby" John said Hunter smiled. "I think I am going to shower and then we can go home." John said Hunter nodded and smiled. He helped John out of bed and into the bathroom.

John showered and dressed and then they got the twins dressed. They dressed Arianna in her Ruffled Glitter 'Dad's Natural Beauty' Bodysuit and they dressed Shelby in her Ruffled Glitter Butterfly Printed Bodysuit.

Once they were dressed John and Hunter took the kids out to the car and strapped them in. Once they were strapped in they headed home. John just wanted to be where he felt most comfortable and he wanted his mom and dad to meet his kids, and of course Billy.

"Are Adam and Shawn going to be there?" John asked. "I think so, I hope so I mean I wanted to talk to them about being the godparent's." Hunter said John smiled. "Yeah." John said.

"We have so much to do, we have to get them settled in and work on the christening and then the wedding still. Plus Adam is going to be giving birth soon." John said Hunter nodded.

"Yeah it's going to be a big thing. I hope Billy is doing OK with having twin sisters and then a brother coming along." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded. "I am sure he's fine baby, he's got to be excited surely." John said. Hunter nodded and smiled. They got home and parked.

They got the twins out and headed inside. Since the twins were sleeping they set them down in their bassinets in the lounge room and they sat down together cuddling.

"You need anything?" Hunter asked, John shook his head. "No baby. I am fine, I just wanna stay here like this." John said.

Hunter smiled. "I might give Shawn a call and see when he is planning on bringing Billy over for the visit." Hunter said John nodded and smiled. Hunter grabbed the phone and dialled Shawn and Adam's home number.

**"Hey Adam is Shawn there?...He's at work still?...No nothing's wrong I was just wondering when he was bringing Billy over for his visit?...OK just you and Billy…..OK then see you guys soon…..Bye."** Hunter said ending the call. "When are they coming?" John asked.

"Shawn isn't he's working, but Adam and Billy are coming over shortly." Hunter said John nodded and smiled.

"I think my parents are coming later this afternoon," John said Hunter nodded and smiled.

They weren't waiting long before Adam and Billy arrived. John smiled and hugged his best friend and his fiancés son. They both looked at the twins and held them. "They're so tiny." Billy said, John and Hunter smiled.

"Yeah they will be for a while but they'll grow, with your help" Hunter said Billy smiled and nodded. "They're so cute though." Billy said John smiled and took some photos of them all together, the first photos of the siblings all together it was amazing to see them all together like that. It was so sweet.

Adam saw Hunter walk into the kitchen so he went and joined him. "Hunter can I talk to you about something?" Adam asked Hunter smiled and nodded. "Sure" he said.

"It's about Shawn, he is really upset with you, with how you spoke to him yesterday about leaving and coming home to John." Adam said.

"I'm glad I did otherwise John would have been all alone." Hunter said, Adam smiled.

"Yeah I know but he's hurt. He wishes he could leave work and come be with me but he doesn't. look I've known John a long time, he likes to get his way but you need to put your foot down, he is an adult not a little kid." Hunter sighed.

"I know…..It's just hard, he just gets all moody." Hunter said. "That's John for you but you need to put your foot down, it's what's best for your relationship" Hunter sighed and nodded. "I'll talk to John and then I will talk to Shawn about it." Hunter said.

"I didn't mean to upset him." Hunter said Adam smiled and nodded. he and Billy stayed a little while longer before leaving. John sat down with Hunter and they had the talk they needed to have about John growing up and doing things for himself.

He was a father now, he couldn't always get his own way, John bitched about it and stormed off but he knew in his heart that Hunter was right, once he made sure the twins were sleeping he went and found his fiancé coming out of the shower.

John walked over to him and got on his knees. He removed the towel and Hunter opened his eyes in shock wondering what John was doing.

Hunter was breathing heavily. John took hold of Hunter's member and gave it a few strokes. "Oh god Johnny" Hunter moaned John smiled and kissed the tip of Hunter's cock causing Hunter to shiver in pleasure.

John wrapped his lips around Hunter's member and slowly sucked and licked his way down until his while cock was in John's mouth. John brought his hand around and started fondling Hunter's balls.

He started sucking and licking up and down Hunter's shaft giving him a hard suck when he got to the mushroom head. "Fuck Johnny so good" Hunter moaned. Hunter bucked his hips making his dick go further into John's mouth John was deep throating him now.

Hunter looked down and saw John pick up the pace. All Hunter could see was John's head bobbing up and down on his dick.

John was making the hottest sounds he was moaning around Hunter's dick. "So close Johnny….Gonna cum" Hunter moaned John went faster sucking at a furious pace still playing with Hunter's balls.

"Ohhhh….I'm cummmming!" Hunter screamed as he shot his load into John's mouth John swallowed all of Hunter and released Hunter with a pop.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" John asked, Hunter smiled and nodded and kissed John deeply.

He was glad John finally understood and he was glad that John was seemingly trying to grow up, it made him happy to know that John was willing to do anything for him and their kids, It was amazing.

**Please Review…**


	20. Annother Arrival

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

"Can I get you something to drink?" John asked his best friend Adam was over for lunch. "Sure John just a water please" Adam said John smiled and got up and headed to the kitchen. While he was gone, Adam got up. He just needed to go to the bathroom.

He walked in and did his business, he was washing his hands when he felt a lot of water on his lower parts, he looked down and sat a puddle of water, he cringed. "Shit, no not yet." Adam moaned. "Addy are you OK?" John asked, Adam walked out to the bedroom and looked at John panicked. "What's wrong?" John asked noticing the look on Adam's face. "My water just broke Jay" Adam said John's eyes went wide he couldn't believe it. He looked at Adam and Adam looked at him, both men panicking to hell.

"Jay I'm scared" Adam said John nodded, "I know Addy but we can do this OK?" he asked, Adam took a deep breath and nodded. "OK I will get you in the car and then I will call Shawn, he needs to be here." John said. Adam nodded. John got him changed into some sweats, then he got the twins packed and into their car seats.

Once they were buckled in they headed out the door. John got into the front seat and he drove off. John pressed the number for Hunter and dialled it through the car. Hunter was with Shawn golfing. **"Hey baby what's up?"** Hunter asked. **"You and Shawn need to meet us at the hospital, Adam's water broke."** John said. **"Shit, are you on your way there now?" **Hunter asked. **"Yeah….Hurry Hunt"** John said ending the call.

"Can….Can you call Steph for me?" Adam asked. "I didn't think she was your doctor" John said. "She's not, but my doctor is out of town so Steph is her backup." Adam said John smiled and nodded. He dialled Stephanie's direct line and got her to come to the hospital and meet them there. They got to the hospital and John got the twins out and put them in their stroller, he grabbed the baby bag and headed to the passenger side to get Adam, he helped Adam out, locked the car and headed into the hospital.

They walked in and were met by a nurse. "OK names?" she asked. "This is Adam Michael's and I am his coach until his husband gets here" John said. She smiled and nodded. "Let's get you up to your birthing suite, you're in the deluxe maternity suite" she said. "My name is Lisa and I'll be your nurse today" she said.

They got up to the birthing suite and Adam got settled into his gown and into bed, he was hooked up to heart rate monitors, as well as a foetal monitor as well. The room was decorated with Soft colours, recessed lighting and coordinated bedding and drapery provided a sense of "home." Special touches, including comfortable birthing beds, add to the comfort. Adam's suite also had a full-sized tub for relaxation during labour.

Once the baby was born, Adam would be taken to his reserved, private, two room suite, offering the finest in comfort for him, the babies and the family members. The rooms are exceptionally designed with hardwood floors, elegantly coordinated bedding and drapes and recessed lighting.

Shawn would be staying with him the whole time which Adam loved he didn't want to be without his husband. John was by Adam's side, he was stroking his head trying to calm him. "You're doing great Addy…..Soon Shawn and Hunter will be here and then you'll be able to meet your son" John said Adam smiled. "Cool….I can't wait." Adam said John smiled and nodded Adam squeezed John's hand tight as another contraction came.

"Adam, I just need to find out a few things" Lisa said coming into the room, Adam nodded as he breathed through his contraction. "How far along are you?" she asked. "Nearly nine months." Adam said she nodded. "OK, when was your last check up?" she asked. "2 weeks ago….The doctor put me on bed rest." Adam nodded. "Why?" Amy asked. "Because my blood pressure was high and she didn't want the baby to come." Adam said.

"Oh OK, we will wait until Steph gets here before you go over your options." Lisa said. "Options?" John asked. "Yes, usually with high blood pressure it is safer to go the caesarean." Lisa said, "Lisa I'll take it from here" Steph said, Adam looked pleased when his doctor arrived. "Doc is what she said right?" Adam asked. He grimaced as he felt another contraction coming.

"God this hurts" he moaned, John took Adam's hand trying to calm him down. "Usually it's a caesarean yes, but if you want to go for the natural birth that's fine we can do that." Steph said Adam sighed he didn't know what to do. "What's safest for the baby?" Adam asked. "Caesarean. It's safest." She said Adam nodded he looked at Shawn who just walked in. John left with the twins and left Shawn with Adam. They filled him in on what was going on. "I'll do that then. I want that." Adam said Shawn smiled at him.

"OK then, I'll arrange it, you should be able to be in the OR within a few hours." She said Adam smiled and nodded. "How's the pain? Would you like something for it?" Steph asked. "No I'm fine I can handle it" Adam said Steph nodded. "I'll be back in a little while with info on the surgery." Steph said. "Thanks Steph." Shawn said Steph nodded and walked away. Adam looked at Shawn. "Are you OK with that decision babe?" Adam asked. "Yeah I'm fine with it. How are you feeling?" Shawn asked.

"Tired, sore….It hurts a lot. But I can do this." Adam said. There was a knock on the door, Shawn went and answered it seeing everyone there, Adam smiled when he saw everyone they came over to him and hugged him hello. "So when will you be having him?" John asked. "Soon, we're having a caesarean. Steph thinks it's best." Adam said. John nodded. "OK cool. Are you OK with that?" John asked Adam nodded. "Yeah I just want them to be OK." Adam said John smiled.

"Good. I can't wait to meet him. I am so excited." Adam laughed at his best friend. "So when did your water break?" Hunter asked. "Uh about an hour ago, I went to the toilet and it happened." Adam said Hunter laughed.

"This room is nice though. you're set." Hunter said Adam nodded. "So how about the name? You gonna tell us yet?" John asked Adam shook his head. He reached for Shawn's hand and pulled him down. "You're never having sex with me ever again….You understand?" Shawn asked hissing at him. Shawn swallowed hard. "Baby I'm sorry?" Shawn asked, Adam groaned. "Moron." Adam snapped.

The door came open and Steph walked back in with a smile on her face. "Time to get ready Adam, Shawn are you boys ready to be parents?" she asked, Adam and Shawn looked at one another and nodded, they were more than ready for this. She handed Shawn a full pair of surgical scrubs, mask, hair and shoe covers. He was changed in a flash. Adam was wheeled to the maternity ward operating room.

Shawn held Adam's hand as they got him ready for the procedure. Steph walked in ready to do the operation. "you feeling OK Adam?" Steph asked John nodded. "Yeah, it hurts, but I want him out" Adam said Shawn smiled and kissed the back of Adam's hand. "You're doing so great baby….I'm so proud of you" Shawn said softly kissing Adam's brow.

"OK are we ready?" Steph asked a few minutes later she wanted to make sure Adam was ready for this. Adam nodded. Her first incision opened the abdomen. It was a vertical cut from just below the navel to the top of the pubic bone. "You're doing great Adam, I love you" Shawn spoke taking Adam's mind off of the procedure. Steph's second incision opened the uterus. It was a transverse incision.

Minutes later Steph smiled and reached in and pulled out the baby, she smiled. "One baby boy" she announced as they heard the baby start crying out. Adam and Shawn started crying it was always amazing. The umbilical cord was clamped and Shawn cut it, the nurses evaluated the baby making sure he was OK. "is…is he OK?" Adam asked.

"He's fine Adam" Steph said Adam smiled, Shawn was over with the baby just looking at him, he was the cutest thing in the world. Steph removed the placenta from Adam and she stitched Adam's uterus and abdomen closed. While this was happening. The baby boy was cleaned up and taken to the room where Adam would soon be.

**HOURS LATER**

"So what's his name?" John asked, everyone was their both sets of parent's, John's parents, John, Hunter, the twins and Billy were all there.

"His name is Lucky Joseph Michael's, but we will call him Luc, as in Luke." Adam said, everyone smiled, it was a great name for an even greater baby.

**Please Review…**


	21. Wedding Time!

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

"You're going to be fine John….You can do this." Carol told her son as she smoothed down his Grey pinstriped 1 button men's suit of Giorgio Armani. "You look great and everything is going to be fine. You're going to marry the man of your dreams. You're going to be a family." Carol said, John smiled and nodded. "Let's go check on your babies" Carol said, John smiled and nodded, they walked into the nurseries and saw Adam getting the twins ready. They were dressed in their Silver Silk Polka Dot Dress & Knickers Set. Adam looked great also in his Brown plain 2 buttons men's suit of Giorgio Armani. John took Shelby into his arms and smiled at her.

"Mom, can you go check on Hunter?" John asked. "I just need to know that he's OK." John said, Carol smiled. "Of course" she said, John smiled and nodded. He was glad his mom was going to give him some peace of mind. Carol left the room and headed out the door. She got in the car and headed over to Shawn's.

She got there and walked inside. She saw her husband and smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She walked further inside and saw Hunter looking dashing in his Black with shiny Plain One-buttons men's suit of ZARA. She then saw Shawn looking great in his Navy Plain 2-Buttons men's suit of Giorgio Armani. She also smiled seeing Billy, he looked so cute in his Black 3 Piece Tailored Suit.

"Hey Carol, is everything OK?" Hunter asked, Carol smiled. "Of course. John just wanted me to make sure you were OK and that everything is running on schedule, we should get to the church." Carol said, Hunter smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing. Let's do this, I haven't been more ready for anything in my whole life" Hunter said, Carol smiled and nodded. They headed out the door to go to the church. They got there and got ready for the wedding to begin. Hunter was so happy he couldn't wait to be John's husband. To be a family with John and the twins and Billy that was the only thing he wanted in the world.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"Blessings and welcome. We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments...the uniting of Hunter and John in the enduring bonds of marriage. This celebration is but an outward sign of an inward union of heart, mind and spirit. This is a celebration of the joining of two hearts in love... two souls already attuned to one another. When such a true bond already exists between a man and a woman, it is only fitting that an outer acknowledgment be made. We are here to bear witness to the entry into the closer relationship of husband and husband of these beloved friends who are already one in spirit."

"Hunter and John, it is this day you take a giant step of courage and commitment to love, understand and grow. When a commitment this strong is made by two people, the strength of that commitment, of that love, of that courage, reaches out and touches all of us around you, so that our lives are changed and we share a part of your love. Like a stone dropped in a still pond, the ripples of the love from this celebration extend and change the world we live in. You are now taking into your care and keeping the happiness of the one person in all the world whom you love best. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust."

"Love makes burdens lighter because you divide them. It makes joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not to risk alone. As you fulfil your lives and commitment to each other with happiness, trust, and constant friendship, you will create a life together in which each of you can grow, both as a couple, and as individuals. No greater blessing can come to your marriage than your continued love and respect for each other. In presenting yourself here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. Dedication, love and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in your hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny, just as you have faith in one another today." The celebrant said.

Adam stepped up smiling he was reciting a reading for the ceremony. "Look to this day, For it is life, The very life of life.

In its brief course lie all the varieties And realities of your existence; The bliss of growths The glory of action, The splendour of beauty; For yesterday is but a dream And tomorrow is only a vision, But today well lived makes Every yesterday a dream of happiness And every tomorrow a vision of hope. Look well, therefore, to this day. Such is the salvation of the dawn."

"Before we come to the exchange of vows, I will ask each of you your intent. Hunter, do you take John to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him furthermore?" she asked. Hunter smiled at John. "I do." He said. John, do you take Hunter to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?" she asked.

"I do." John said Hunter smiled at him, he was so happy right now, happier than ever. "John and Hunter, in honour of the solemn pledge you are about to make, and symbolizing its unbroken perpetuity, please join hands." She said, Hunter and John joined hands together.

"Hunter, if you wish to take John as your husband, then please repeat after me:" she said, she spoke and Hunter repeated. "I, Hunter take you John, to be my husband, my partner in life

and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honour you.

I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully,

Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep." Hunter spoke John smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "John, if you wish to take Hunter as your husband, then please repeat after me:" she said she spoke and John repeated.

"I, John, take you Hunter, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honour you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there.

As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep." John said Hunter smiled and squeezed John's hand tight.

"Hunter and John, from this day forward, may you live together in love, peace and happiness; may you grow each day in understanding and compassion. When you are apart, may you return to one another in togetherness. May the home you establish be a place of sanctuary, where many will find a friend. And may your love always be as beautiful as the rose, as strong as the wind and as endless as the sea." She spoke, next came the exchanging of the rings.

"May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken and the promises that have been made." She took the rings into her hands. "Bless these rings, that John and Hunter, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives." She said, Hunter placed the ring onto John's finger.

"I, Hunter, take thee, John to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, I promise my love to you. With this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live." He said, John took the ring and placed it on Hunter's finger.

"I, John, take thee Hunter, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, I promise my love to you. With this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live." John said Hunter smiled.

"John and Hunter, may all that you are, always be in love; may all that is love, always be in you. May your love be as beautiful on each day you share as it is on this day of celebration, and may each day you share be as precious to you as the day you first fell in love. May you always see and encourage the best in each other. May the challenges that life brings your way make your marriage even stronger.. .and may you always be each other's best friend and greatest love." She said, John and Hunter smiled at one another they knew it was coming down to the end of the ceremony.

"John and Hunter... In as much as you have each pledged to each other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, by the authority vested in me by the city of Boston I now pronounce you husband and husband. Hunter you may now kiss your husband." She said, Hunter smiled and pulled John closer and kissed him deeply, John moaned into the kiss, they reluctantly broke apart. They turned to face their guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I take great pleasure in presenting to you for the first time Mr. and Mr. Hunter and John Helmsley!" she said, John and Hunter smiled and left, they were so happy right now, finally they were a family.

**Please Review…**


	22. Love On The Airwaves

**LOVE ON THE AIRWAVES **

**MONTHS LATER**

"Let's get you lookin' all pretty baby girl" John said to Arianna. His one year old daughter looked up at John and smiled, John smiled back down at her and dressed her in her Yellow Bumblebee Drop-Waist Dress and her Hello Kitty Silver Glittery Sandals. He smiled and stood her up and she reached out for John, John smiled and picked her up. He walked out of her nursery and went to Shelby's nursery where Hunter was getting their daughter dressed, he walked in and Hunter was tickling Shelby. She was dressed in her Pink Floral Drop-Waist Dress and she had on her Pink Hello Kitty Glittery Mary Jane Shoes. John smiled at his husband and daughter and kissed them both.

"People are going to be here soon" Hunter said John nodded and smiled, today was the twins first birthday and their families were coming to celebrate the occasion with a BBQ. They walked downstairs and John put the girls in the play pen to play while he prepped for the BBQ. He buttered the rolls, made sure the burgers and hotdogs were OK. He made the coleslaw and the pasta and potato salads and he made sure there was beer and wine chilled in the fridge.

"You're working too much" Hunter said kissing the side of John's neck. John smiled and arched his neck letting Hunter suck deeper on his neck, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck, Hunter placed his hands on John's waist and he picked him up and made him sit on the counter, John's legs instinctively wrapped around Hunter's waist and Hunter leaned in and kissed John deeply.

John opened his mouth up to Hunter's assault and he moaned into the kiss, Hunter pulled John closer and he could feel John getting harder, he ran his hands up the inside of John's shirt and he felt the abs John had, he loved John's physique, he always had and he always would, he broke the kiss leaving John breathless and he trailed kisses along John's jawline and to his neck where he sucked some more, he looked up at John and smirked.

"Shirt has to go" he said, he went to put John's tee shirt up but John grabbed his hands. "We can't do this here, we have the kids right there and people will be arriving soon." John said Hunter smiled.

"We have time, I can make it quick." Hunter said, John laughed. "Not something I wanted to hear Hunt." John said Hunter smiled "Come on baby, the girls are fine, they don't know what's going on, I want you." Hunter said, he leaned in and licked around the shell of John's ear making John shudder in pleasure. "God….Hunt stop." John said, Hunter chuckled into John's ear making him shiver even more.

"You know you want me," Hunter said, his hands moved down and he cupped John's hard dick through his shorts, John bit his lip. "Come on baby, say it." Hunter said as he teased John. John sighed, he wanted Hunter he did more than anything, he looked at the time, people would be arriving in twenty minutes. "You have ten minutes." He said, Hunter smiled and kissed John.

He got to work on getting John's shorts and underwear down around his ankles along with his own, he took John off of the kitchen counter and he turned him around so he was facing the girls who were paying no attention to him whatsoever. Hunter spread John's cheeks and he lined himself up with John's hole, there was no time for prepping not with the time constraint.

"Ready?" Hunter asked, John nodded and smiled, Hunter grunted and pushed his way passed John's tight ring of muscle and he groaned as he felt John's tightness surround him. "Fuck you're tight baby….I can't hold it….This aint gonna last long" Hunter said, John moaned and he pushed back onto Hunter's cock. "Touch me Hunter….Make me cum please" John said, Hunter smiled, he moved his right hand in front of John and he took John's cock into his hands.

"Harder" John moaned, Hunter pulled out and thrusted back into his husband hard. "Shit!" John cried out as Hunter hit his prostate directly, "Hurry up Hunt….Please" John said, Hunter smiled and he started moving at a rapid pace but still hard, he held onto John and they moved together in synch. "Fuck!" Hunter shouted as he came filling John up to the brim, John wasn't too far behind groaning in pleasure, he came covering his and Hunter's hand in his cum.

They both slumped there for a minute before composing themselves and cleaning up and pulling their pants back on. John turned around and faced Hunter. "You're so lucky." John said Hunter smiled and kissed John. "Yes I am." He said John laughed. They kissed again but were interrupted by the door coming open and everyone walking in, Carol, Fabo, Judy, Paul, Linda, Jo, Adam, Shawn, Billy and Luc arrived, John moved away from Hunter and hugged and kissed them all.

"How about we do gifts and then we can eat and enjoy the day?" John asked, they all agreed and John picked up Ari and they headed into the lounge, they sat down and the gifts started, Billy went first. From him Shelby got a Fischer Price Laugh & Learn Learning Basketball, from Billy Arianna got a Fischer Price Laugh & Learn Learning Letters Mailbox. From Judy Shelby got a Magic Touch 'n Crawl crawling Winnie The Pooh. From Judy Arianna got a Laugh & Learn Dance & Play Puppy in Pink. From Paul and Linda Shelby got a Vtech Sit-to-Stand Activity Walker in pink and Arianna got a Fisher-Price Brilliant Basics Stroller Styled Walker. From Fabo and Carol Shelby got a Go Baby Go! Bounce & Spin Zebra and Shelby got a Go Baby Go! Bounce & Spin pink and purple zebra. From Shawn and Adam Shelby got a Fisher-Price Laugh & Learn Learning Home Playset and Arianna got a Laugh & Learn, Learn & Move Music Station.

Finally from their parent's Shelby and Arianna got a Little Tykes Turtle Sandbox and a Inflatable My First Gym which was filled with plastic balls to play with. "OK let's get that food on the grill." Hunter said, he handed Shelby over to John who smiled having both girls in his lap, John, Adam, Carol, Linda, Judy and Jo sat there with the kids watching them try to play with their new toys.

"They're so precious, I can't believe they're a year old already" Adam said John smiled. "Me either, but they are and it's insane, they grow up so fast. I Miss them being newborns, but I love seeing what they do every day. It's amazing." John said Adam smiled and nodded, he was the same with Luc.

"Are you thinking of having more kids?" Linda asked, John smiled. "We've discussed it, we said we would wait until they were at least eighteen months old, but you never know. I just don't want them so close together, Hunter's fine with it, he's happy with our two babies." John said Linda smiled and nodded.

"How could you not be, they're amazing kids." Carol said John smiled and nodded, he looked at his kids smiling, they were amazing and they were his, he still found it hard to believe that he had carried them for nine months and given birth to them it was so insane. But he loved them.

"Foods done!" Hunter called in. They all got up and went outside, they strapped the kids into their highchairs and they sat down and ate the food that was prepared. They were all having such a good time. "Guys me and Adam have something to say." Shawn said. "Sure what is it?" Hunter asked. "We're having another baby." Shawn said, everyone smiled and congratulated them they were so happy, it was amazing.

John was so happy for Adam, he knew something was different with his best friend and he was glad that it was a good different. Once they all congratulated them and finished eating it was time for the cake, they had one big cake and one smaller cake.

The larger cake was A Pink Minnie Mouse 3 Tier Cake. The cake was A pink fondant drape serves as a nice base for this three tier cake while the second tier is embellished with small Minnie Mouse cutouts all around with tiny little bows on each one. The most interesting part of the cake is the top tier which has the Minnie Mouse ears and bow as a topper. To make the cake look more festive, lots of small fondant stars are added on all of the tier.

The smaller cake was a Fondant Fairy Themed Mushroom House Cake. John lit the candles and they gathered around the cakes. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Shelby and Arianna, happy birthday to you!" they sang, John and Hunter helped Shelby and Arianna blow out their candles and they cut the cake and ate it.

Hunter walked over to Shawn who was smiling watching his husband eat the cake. "I never thought either of us could find happiness again Shawn, but we did" Hunter smiled at his former husband, and best friend. "Yes, we did, it all started with a mixed up blind date, that lead to love." Shawn said with smile to his friend and father of his oldest child. The turned and went back to their spouses, knowing that Love Is In The Airwaves.

**THE END!**

**Thank-you all for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me!**

**Please Review…**


End file.
